


time doesn't heal as much as it should

by highsandlows



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Bit of Heartache, All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is whipped, Ben regrets his decision, Declarations Of Love, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Hurts, Past Relationship(s), Rey Needs A Hug, Rey needs time, Sexual Content, Slight underage warning in chp 5, They need to figure out their feelings, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, a bit of a slow burn, major feels, mama dameron, rey hates Ben. Or does she?, tags will be updated as story progresses, the sexual tension is real, two year age difference, will they? won’t they?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsandlows/pseuds/highsandlows
Summary: As a teenager, Rey had a crush on her brother's friend, Ben Solo. He not-so-gently turned her down and it broke her heart. Ben returns to Dallas, his home, and sees Rey has turned into a beautiful woman. He falls head over heels for her, but the problem is, she hates him for what he did to her.Based on a prompt from @reylo_prompts
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 261
Kudos: 255
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and really wanted to give it a shot! I hope you enjoy it!  
> -XOXO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is turning 16.

Rey was turning sixteen. 

To be honest, turning sixteen is a big deal. And she had been waiting for this moment for a while. It meant that she was on her way to becoming a young woman. 

Her sophomore year was also ending in a few months and she would be a junior in high school. She dreaded the school she went to, most of her classmates, and the heat. The _fucking_ heat. 

Dallas, Texas was notorious for the brutal weather that felt as if one’s flesh would melt off of the bones. There wasn’t enough sunscreen in the entire universe that can alleviate the godforsaken burning sensation. 

However, Rey would deal with the heat as long as she never returned to the foster home run by Unkar Plutt. Though she wasn’t there for long, the memories weren’t pleasant. Around the age of 5, she was adopted by the Dameron family, who were among the wealthy society of Dallas. Specifically residing in Highland Park; the most exclusive neighborhood in the city. 

Poe was two years older than her and made a vow to stay by her side through anything. He had stayed true to his words and looked after her through it all. But now with Poe going off to college in a few months, she didn’t know how she would be able to bear through the motions of life without her older brother around. 

Even though he was not her biological brother, he always treated her as if she had always been a part of the family. Rey appreciated that fact, because she knew what it was like to be discarded and unwanted. The Dameron family had been nothing but loving from the moment they adopted her eleven years ago. 

And now she was turning sixteen. 

This year her birthday landed on a Saturday and it was no secret that her sweet sixteen would be the talk of the town. The anticipation was next level. Especially with her family being among some of the wealthiest in the city, she knew they would spare no expense to ensure her party lived up to the hype. 

Her family encouraged her to invite some of her peers, but she didn’t really like many of them. They seemed to only be drawn to her for the wrong reasons. It didn’t make much sense to her since the high school was populated with mostly the sons and daughters of the elite. 

She ended up inviting Finn Storm, Rose and Paige Tico, and Jannah Calrissian. That was as far as the invitations went. 

Poe on the other hand, may as well have invited the whole damn school. He was extremely popular, charming, and easy on the eyes. At least half of the girls in school were left swooning everytime Poe walked down the hallway. Rey preferred not to walk with him; she didn’t care too much for the quiet sighs and stares that were directed at her brother. 

The party would begin at promptly 7:00 pm since her parents were pretty punctual. With it only being 10 in the morning, Rey had quite a bit of time to spare. She could go grab a coffee at her favorite local joint, or sit in the park and hopefully find a tree with enough coverage to keep her skin from searing off. 

Even though she lived this kind of lifestyle for most of her life, she would never be able to fully come to terms with the immense wealth that constantly surrounded her. She was grateful for the life she was given and the family that had raised her, but there would always be a little part of her that would feel as if she doesn't belong.

She got out of bed and covered her navy La Perla satin negligee with it’s matching robe.

A sweet aroma filled her nostrils as she tiptoed down the stairs. She knew her mother would be cooking her pancakes and all the other accompaniments that came along with it. It was a birthday tradition that their mother would make Rey or Poe’s favorite foods on the day of their birthday. But in the special case that their birthdays would fall on a Saturday, it would be a catered affair in the evening. 

“There she is! The birthday girl!” 

As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, Poe made sure her presence was known. She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment at the sudden attention. Rey wasn’t too fond of the attention which was ironic since her family was _always_ in the center of Dallas society. 

Poe enveloped her in a bear hug and squeezed the life out of her, cutting off any circulation. Once he let go, Rey’s heart stopped. 

She was not expecting to see Ben Solo in her kitchen. 

Rey had the biggest crush on Ben Solo ever since the age of 10. That equates to six years of daydreaming and wondering if he would ever return the sentiment. 

He would also be leaving for college soon. Both Ben and Poe would be going to school on the East Coast; Ben going to Columbia and Poe will be attending the University of Pennsylvania. 

It was always expected for the children of Dallas’ elite to attend the nation’s top universities. Anything less than the expectation was considered a disappointment. Rey’s grades were immaculate, not once did a single letter below an A grace her report card. She was well on her way to going Ivy as well. 

“Happy Birthday Rey,” Ben came over and handed her a paper cup from her favorite coffee shop. It made her heart flutter that he thought of her and made the stop to pick up a coffee. 

He gave her a hug, rubbing her back lightly which sent shivers down her spine. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was stay enveloped in his arms forever. Ben let go of her and gave her a small smile that made her want to melt like a popsicle in the scorching sun. 

She grasped the paper cup, taking a sip of the warm contents inside. 

A cinnamon latte. Her favorite. Her heart couldn’t seem to stay still. It flipped and skipped and refused to stay in its place. 

She sat on one of the stools next to Poe. Rey could feel the goosebumps beginning to form from Ben’s presence. She had to tie her robe a little tighter before anyone would notice her nipples beginning to harden from her sudden chill. 

Her mother placed a platter of the fluffiest, most scrumptious looking pancakes. Eggs, bacon, and fruit came along after. There was orange juice in a Baccarat carafe that was constructed of the finest crystal that cost north of a thousand dollars. And freshly brewed coffee served in a silver Georg Jensen carafe. 

Rey’s mouth was watering at the sight of the spread laid before her. Her mother distributed L’Objet porcelain plates to each of us. These plates made any casual meal feel as if it were an elevated affair. 

“Dig in!” Her mother said. 

Poe didn’t need to be told twice to dig in. To be honest, neither did Rey. She was not shy when it came to food. Her plate was now full of eggs, bacon, fruit, and two pancakes that were begging to be smothered with maple syrup. The sweet cakes full of butter and sugar melted in her mouth, causing her eyes to roll towards the back of her head. 

Of course, the latte was next to her full plate. 

“Happy Birthday love-bean,” her father rounded the island and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She gave him a small smile with her cheeks full of pancakes. 

Her father placed a small box next to her plate. “Open it,” he encouraged. 

She swallowed the bite she had taken and tore into the pristine gold wrapping. Rey’s breath hitched at the glistening gold writing etched into the red box. _Cartier._

Inside the box was a gold necklace that spelled out her name. Small diamonds outlined each letter of her name. The light that radiated off of the precious stones was flawless. Her father never settled for anything less than perfection for his daughter. 

“DAMN!” Poe’s jaw was wide open at the gift Rey had just unwrapped. 

  
  


“Thank you pop. You didn’t have to,” she couldn’t contain the tears that were threatening to fall from the gift she had just been given. 

  
  
  


“Of course I had to! You’re my little girl. I want you to wear it to your party tonight,” he reassured her with the warmest smile. 

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


“You look stunning Rey,” her mother breathed out as she applied the final swipe of lipstick. 

Rey looked at herself in the mirror and she was breathless. She looked like herself, but at the same time, she didn’t. The image looking at her was more refined, more elevated, more womanlike. Despite the fact that she didn’t appreciate the attention, she couldn't wait to be seen tonight. Specifically by Ben Solo. 

What would he think when he saw her? 

Rey’s makeup was simple. The color palette was an assortment of nudes and light pinks, with a classic winged liner that adorned her eyelids. Her hair was also simple. Yet the soft waves complimented the look perfectly. 

  
Her mother had picked up a dress for her at Neiman Marcus, but refused to show her until the night of the party to keep the element of surprise. And Rey was surprised. She couldn’t have chosen a more perfect dress for herself. 

  
It was a strapless asymmetrical bustier dress by Balmain. The pale pink tulle added a level of delicateness, yet didn’t take away from the fact that Rey was no longer going to be seen as a girl. But a young woman. The dress was paired with a pair of strappy Jimmy Choo sandals. The ballet pink suede with jewel trim was the perfect compliment to the dress. The jewels adorning the toe and ankle added yet another feminine touch to an otherwise classic style. 

  
“One final touch.” 

  
She placed the necklace her father had given her that morning on her neck, clasping the chains together at just the right length. Allowing it to sit perfectly on her decolletage. Rey brushed her fingers across the diamonds on the necklace, still breathless at her image in the mirror. 

  
“You look beautiful.” Her mother affirmed her by placing a kiss to her cheek,”Come on. Your father and brother are waiting for us downstairs.” 

Rey admired the festivities that were before her. She knew her family was going to go all out for her sixteenth, but that was clearly an understatement. This exceeded far beyond her highest expectations. 

  
  
It was as extravagant as a wedding. Maybe even more, and she hadn’t even seen the main event space that would hold the party. 

  
  
“Woah there sis. I may need to stay right next to you the whole night so no guys try anything funny.” 

  
Rey merely winked in response and Poe raised a brow to her nonchalance. Poe’s comment was all the reassurance she needed. She was definitely striking in the ensemble her mother had put together. A true vision. 

  
“You look beautiful love-bean,” her father smiled at her and admired the spitting image of beauty that happened to be his daughter. 

  
“Thank you pop,” Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and took in his signature scent of musk and oud wood. Her father tucked her head underneath his chin, reassuring her how much she was loved and how grateful he was for her presence in their family. 

  
Rey was grateful for the sweet and beautiful sentiments, but she almost wished he hadn’t said anything due to the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. She refused to ruin his expensive, custom suit. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before they let go of each other. 

  
“The guests should be getting here soon,” her mother stated as a matter of factly. 

She wasn’t wrong. The guests started to arrive promptly at 7 which made her parents happy. Security had instructed the guests to make their way to the tent in the backyard. 

  
Poe grabbed a hold of Rey’s hand and guided her over to the tent. Many of their parents' friends had stopped to congratulate the both of them. Rey for her birthday and Poe for his acceptance to the University of Pennsylvania. Poe would be studying law in hopes of opening his own law firm. With the connections their family had, his dream was not out of reach. 

  
The inside of the main event space was far more opulent than anything she had ever laid eyes on. White and gold filled the space in the most elegant way. In the middle of the space was a white lacquer dance floor that didn’t hold a single smudge. White chiffon draped the walls of the tent that complemented beautifully with the massive centerpieces. White and gold plated peonies and roses filled the crystal vases with little white gems to add a touch of sparkle. But the best part was the ceiling. Strings of crystals and lights were intricately placed in different lengths to give the illusion of the sky. It looked and felt as if it were raining diamonds and stars.

  
Rey returned to listen intently to the conversation when a high pitched shrill came from behind her. Without needing to turn around, she knew the noise had come from none other than Rose Tico. Behind her stood Paige, Jannah, and Finn. Their jaws dropped as they eyed her from the top of her head to the bottom of her soles. 

  
“Rey…. My god! You look- wow.” 

  
“I agree… you don’t even look like yourself. Well you do, but you don’t. But you do-”

  
“I get it Finn,” Rey cut him off with a laugh. “Shall we go get some food? I am starving!” 

  
The array of food on her plate left her satisfied. There were duchess potatoes, oven broiled chicken, cornbread, and much more. Her plate was filled to the brim to her satisfaction and she led her friends to the table that was reserved specifically for her. Her parents and brother were socializing with their peers in different parts of the tent, but in all honesty, she didn’t really care. As long as she had her own core group of friends, she was content. 

  
All the commotion had eventually died down and her father stood in the center of the dance floor. She could only imagine what was coming next and she was nowhere near prepared. 

  
“Tonight is a very special night for the Dameron household,” her father began his speech,”it is the day that my beautiful daughter graced the earth with her presence. I will never forget the moment that I laid eyes on you and I vowed to always treasure you and that you knew how much your mother and I love you. I hope that I have done a good enough job, because as a father, I will never feel worthy to raise such a strong and intelligent woman such as yourself. You have a true heart of gold and I know that wherever life takes you, that heart will make everything you touch glisten. Happy birthday my love-bean.” 

  
The room was mixed with applause and cheers, leaving a ringing in her ears. Rey couldn’t keep it together anymore. The tears that had been stored all night rolled down her cheeks. Both her father and mother came over to her table and she couldn’t help but tackle them into the tightest hug, as if they would vanish into thin air. 

  
“Don’t cry my sweet girl. This party is meant for you to have fun and enjoy yourself.” 

  
As if on cue, the deejay began to spin music for the attendees to make their way towards the dance floor. It didn’t leave a lot of others at the tables as most were flooding towards the center of the tent. 

She spotted Ben speaking to Poe before slipping out of the tent. No one was paying attention to anything other than the movement on the dance floor. And that was in her favor as she sneakily followed after Ben. 

  
He walked towards the north end of the tent where the pool was located. She watched as Ben just stood staring at the pool with his hands in the pockets of his suit. It was a sight to behold. He seemed calm and at a peace. 

  
“Ben?” 

  
He looked over at where she was currently standing and smiled. She was positive her spirit had left her body and vaporized into the warm spring night. She inched closer towards him until she was right next to him at the edge of the pool. 

  
“Why aren’t you inside with the rest of the party?” 

  
“I could ask the same to you,” she mustered the courage to look over at him. He was staring at her, almost taking all of her in. 

  
“Just needed a little fresh air.” 

  
“I see. I understand that it could be a bit much.” 

  
“I guess my latte has nothing on that necklace your dad gave you. Much less this party.” 

  
She felt her heart tighten. The latte was better than the party and the necklace. Granted she appreciated the party and absolutely loved the necklace her father gave her. But the latte was from Ben. And the fact that he thought to bring it to her in the morning, would’ve been enough. 

  
“No! I loved the latte. It’s my favorite and I was actually thinking of going out to grab one so you saved me a trip.” 

  
“I’m glad to hear.” 

They just stood there in silence. She heard the soft breaths from Ben and Rey tried her hardest to resist the urge to lean into him to feel his touch. 

“Come on, we should go back inside before they realize your missing.” 

  
“We don’t have to just yet. We can stay out here just a bit longer.” 

  
“Rey… It is your sweet sixteen and I will not be the reason you miss out on a milestone.” 

  
Ben didn’t need to know that she wouldn’t mind one bit if she missed the rest of the party. As long as she was with him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter! I couldn't think of another last name for Jannah so I just made her a Calrissian since she pretty much is one LOL! The chapter count isn't accurate because I am not really sure how long I want to make it yet, but it will be longer than 15 parts! I hope you guys enjoy it so far and thank you for choosing to go on this journey with me! On to the next part!
> 
> [Inspiration for the Dameron Household](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/3617-Crescent-Ave-Dallas-TX-75205/27200519_zpid/?)
> 
> [Rey's Sweet Sixteen Dress](https://www.balmain.com/us/ready-to-wear-dress-pastel-pink-tulle-bustier-dress_cod12369537gh.html)
> 
> [Rey's Shoes](https://us.jimmychoo.com/en/women/shoes/sandals/dochas-100/ballet-pink-open-toe-sandal-with-jewel-trim-DOCHAS100WJT110323.html?cgid=women-shoes-sandals#start=1)


	2. A Part of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in the update. I haven't been able to write as well as I would have liked due to the events that are happening in the world. I hope you enjoy the chapter and make sure to leave some love! <3

It was nearly 10:00 pm. 

These festivities usually went on till well past midnight, but Rey didn’t know if she would be able to withstand much longer. Her feet were tender with the blisters that were forming and as beautiful as the dress was, she desired nothing more than to put on her pajamas. 

Throughout the night, she shamelessly kept her eye on Ben. He didn’t venture away from the occasional conversation with his parents, Poe, and the rest of their friend group. In their group was Armitage Hux, Gwen Phasma, Kaydel Connix, and Tallie Lintra, just to name a few. 

Rey knew them well, but not enough to spend her time with them willingly. The only exception was Ben. 

When he had arrived with his parents, all activity ceased to exist. The single imaginary spotlight shining solely on him. He was extremely handsome in his suit that was tailored to perfection. His hair perfectly coiffed with his ears poking through. Yet it was still a bit disheveled signalling that he must’ve ran his fingers through it several times. 

Not that Rey minded. She dreamed of how it would feel to run her fingers through the dark, raven locks. She was sure his hair equaled the softness of a cloud. Every strand laced with the most seductive and spicy scent. 

They had made eye contact; the corners of his lips turning upwards. His full lips were the usual shade of soft pink. How she longed to know what they felt like. How soft they would feel on her skin. How plush they would feel as he pressed them onto her lips, her shoulders, her cheeks, her neck. 

Her hands were growing clammy. She was positive her cheeks were a bright pink, not from the blush that was applied earlier. Her heart racing slightly as she was watching him from across the tent. Ben was speaking with Poe and the others, laughing at the occasional joke here and there. 

“Rey, do you want to dance?” Finn asked while pulling the other ladies towards the dancefloor. 

“I’m okay right now Finn. I’ll go dance with you guys a little later.” Finn nodded before following the girls to the white lacquer floor. 

Dancing was not her forte. If given the option, she will always turn down the opportunity to dance. The only thing that qualified as dancing was when she would step on her father’s toes and let him lead her throughout the living room. 

She imagined she was a princess of some faraway land that was waiting in her castle for Prince Charming to come along. She lived as if she were a real life princess. Rey’s lifestyle rivaled the riches of royalty. Her family  _ was  _ basically royalty. 

This was Highland Park after all. 

A smile crept across her face at the sight of her friends attempting to dance. Finn was the only one that didn’t have two left feet. The same couldn’t be said about the others. 

She stifled a giggle as Finn nearly tripped in an attempt to show Rose how to properly perform a certain dance move. That would’ve been Rey as well. She couldn’t move to a steady beat to save her life. 

“Why aren’t you dancing with your friends?” 

During the time she was observing her friends, Ben must have crept over to sit next to her. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” 

“Long enough. Now are you going to answer my question?” 

“I can’t-,” Rey sighed with embarrassment,”-I can’t really dance.” 

“You? I find that hard to believe.” 

“No it’s true. It’s like I was born with two left feet.” 

“You should enjoy your party to the fullest. You will only be sixteen once.” 

“I’ll look stupid.” 

Ben stood up directly in front of her. “We can be stupid together,” he held out his hand as an offering.

She believed every word. Held onto every sentiment laced within his response. He was willing to look like an idiot for her. Rey would never be able to overlook that. Her heart fluttered and skipped and stopped all at the same time. Feeling like she had that morning. 

And every time she laid eyes on him. 

She placed her hand in his, refraining from gasping. Her hand felt perfect in his and it looked as if it belonged in that exact place. 

She followed closely behind, mesmerized by his scent. 

It was unrestrained, lavish, and intense. Oud wood was a rare and precious ingredient found in luxury colognes. A scent that was often imitated, but can never be duplicated. Rose wood and cardamom add a smoky edge to the oud, blending seamlessly with sandalwood and vetiver. Hints of amber give way to a warmth and sensuality that was absolutely mouthwatering. A scent that was for someone refined, seductive, and sophisticated. A scent this luxurious most likely formulated by none other than Tom Ford. 

He maneuvered through the crowd, in comparison to the parting of the Red Sea, until he stopped directly in the center of the glassy floor. The first pulse of the bass drew her in a way that was infectious. The high frequencies and melodic beats made it nearly impossible to not want to move along with the rhythm. 

Rey kept her eyes on Ben. In return, he gave her a slight nod that gave her the boost of confidence she needed. She didn’t care if she looked like an idiot. 

Because Ben was doing the same. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. She felt weightless, her heart soaring. She raised her arms without a care in the world. Her eyes and nose crinkled with such overwhelming joy. 

Ben laughed at her carefree spirit. It went unheard due to the pulsating music from the amplifiers. 

But she had heard his laugh before. It was one that was contagious. A deep smooth sound that emulated the silkiest honey. One that made Rey’s knees buckle everytime. 

The uptempo music didn’t last very long; the fast pulsating beats replaced with a soft, sweet ballad. Around her guests were coupling up to sway to the gentle melody. Rey felt odd just standing amongst the couples. She began to return to the table she had left and a hand on her wrist held her in place. 

Her heart raced as she could only guess who had grabbed a hold of her. Ben looked at her with the most gentle of eyes, making her insides turn to mush. He pulled her back towards him placing his hands on the small of her back. With a slight tremble in her hands, she placed them where his shoulder and neck met. 

She was burning all over. His hands burning through the soft pink tulle, her breathing becoming uneven. 

It felt as if it were a scene out of a movie. Everyone else in the room slowly faded away, leaving the two of them on the floor swaying side to side. Rey took her bottom lip in between her teeth, too nervous to make eye contact with Ben. 

She looked at him anyways. 

Her heart fluttered when she noticed he had been looking at her the whole time. 

“You didn’t dance too terribly,” he chuckled. 

“I could say the same about you,” she replied echoing the words from earlier. 

“Please. Now you’re just being nice.” 

“No. No, I mean it.” He raised his brow in confusion. 

“It’s true!” she defended her statement and he smirked. She smiled at the floor, not willing to let him see the blush on her cheeks. 

“How does it feel being sixteen?” 

“The same, considering I’ve only been sixteen for less than a day,” she stated. 

“Enjoy it sweetheart,” he did that half smile that killed Rey. She remembered the first time she had seen his half smile. She was younger and a million butterflies had been set free within her. 

Now, it still had the same effect on her. 

  
  


****

  
  


The party lasted till half past midnight. She could almost feel the burn on her lower back from the dance her and Ben had shared. It was an almost out of body experience. She was witnessing both of them swaying to the soft melody that was playing. 

The look in his eyes melted her. The fragrance on his skin mesmerized her. The fullness of his lips entranced her. 

She never wanted to wake up. 

Rey must have not closed her door all the way because a soft pitter patter of claws on the hardwood floors echoed throughout her room. 

Beebee, the orange and white Alaskan Malamute, jumped on the bed startling her awake. She had stayed at a mutual friend’s house for the night due to the party and must have been brought back this morning. 

“Beebee!” She groaned knowing that she was not going to be able to sleep anymore. 

She strategically placed her head on Rey’s belly, giving her the most tender looking puppy eyes. Rey knew exactly what she was doing. Anytime Beebee wanted a treat, she gave her the exact same look which eventually made her cave in. 

“Fine… let’s go,” she stated while wrapping herself in a royal blue robe. Beebee led her downstairs towards the pantry where the beef flavored rawhide treats were stored. Once Rey gave her a strip, she scurried off to an unknown place to enjoy her snack in peace. 

Poe was more strict when it came to giving her treats. He loved Beebee with all of his heart, but would not give in to her sweet little eyes like Rey did. 

Voices were heard from the living room and Rey peered from the kitchen into the space. Leia Organa was seated with her mother. 

“Shara, that party last night was just beautiful,” Rey heard Leia compliment her mother. 

Leia Organa was the former Senator of Texas and moved to Highland Park a few months after her term had ended. Shara and Leia have been friends ever since they went to middle school together. They were separated into their college careers, but kept in touch nonetheless. 

Leia married Han Solo not long after college. Han was friends with Lando Calrissian and together they owned Millenium and Co. A dealership that was home to classic cars and some of the rarest in the world. 

Shara met Kes Dameron around the same time. They were both the executives of one of the leading airlines in the country, Resistance Air. Their headquarters, just like Millenium and Co, were located in Dallas. 

They had remained friends through it all. Their careers, marriage, and children. 

Poe and Ben grew up together and were friends since they were pretty much born. Rey’s parents had always wanted a daughter, but after going through a difficult pregnancy with Poe, they decided to adopt. They made sure Rey always knew how much she was loved and wanted in her family. 

Something she would always be grateful for. 

“Rey! Come sit,” Leia patted the seat next to her. 

She was sure she had hidden herself from view. Apparently not. 

Rey made short strides in an attempt to prolong the inevitable. Leia kept her eyes fixed on her as she inched closer to the cream colored couch. 

“How beautiful was your party last night?” 

Rey looked over at her,”It was quite the affair. Bigger than I would have pictured.” 

“Nevertheless, it was beautiful. Ben thought so as well.” 

It took every bit of will power to refrain for allowing the heat rising within her to claim their place on her cheeks. 

“Well he is one of Poe’s closest friends. I’m sure he enjoyed a night with his peers.” 

“Nonsense. We were all there to celebrate you. You are quite becoming. Your beauty will only grow from here,” Leia smiled over at her. 

Rey returned the smile she was wearing, attempting to hide the blush on her cheeks. While the party was beautiful, it wasn’t needed to make her happy. She was content knowing that she was loved and cherished by her friends and loved ones. Rey looked over at her mother and she simply winked at her.

However, Leia’s words kept repeating in her head.  _ Ben was there to celebrate her.  _

Leia handed Rey a small box wrapped in matte silver paper. A matching silver ribbon held the paper in place, adorned with her initials. It was a signature detail she included in every gift she gave to remind the receiver who it was from. 

Once the paper was removed, Rey was met with a light medium robin egg blue that belonged to none other than Tiffany and Co. 

Rey didn’t notice she had frozen in place until Leia nudged her to continue opening the box. 

Inside was a bracelet she had seen many times before. 

A sterling silver infinity bracelet. The infinity symbol was encrusted with small white diamonds that paralleled those found on the necklace her father had given her. Double chains echoed the infinite nature of the design. 

The infinity symbol meant continuous connection, energy, and vitality. And that was exactly the reason why Leia and her mother had chosen to get these matching bracelets. 

Now she had received one of her own. 

“Your mother and I chose these bracelets before we went off to college. At first we wanted to get matching necklaces, but we settled on bracelets.” 

“Why did you get bracelets instead?” 

“I’m glad you asked,” she smiled. “You see the wrist has several veins that connect to a main artery that flows to the heart. Whenever we looked down at the bracelet, it was as if we were always with each other. It reminded us that whatever we did had to be done from the heart and we would know we were together.” 

“That’s… that’s beautiful,” Rey breathed out. “I can’t accept this.” 

“Nonsense. I couldn’t think of what I could possibly give to you for your birthday. Then I looked down at the bracelet and knew you had to have one as well.” 

Rey’s mother came over and knelt in front of Rey. She took the bracelet out of the box, clasping the delicate chain on her wrist. 

She pushed the sleeve of her cashmere cardigan further up her forearm to reveal the identical bracelet. Leia lifted her tweed jacket, unveiling the same sparkle and shine that now laid on her wrist. 

Rey’s eyes sprung with tears. She didn’t deserve a gift this meaningful. 

Leia and her mother giving her this bracelet meant that she would always carry them with her wherever she went. 

“You will always have a piece of us with you,” her mother said, caressing her knuckles with her thumb. 

Everything she did, they would be right there beside her. 

It was then that Rey let the tears roll down her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH-OH!! Ben is for sure leading Rey on. As mentioned in the summary, she is going to get a taste of reality soon.
> 
> On a side note, I am sure that many of you are aware of the current events taking place. I am not sure if many of you know, but I live in California and I am deeply saddened by what has been going on. As a result, it may take a bit longer to update this story as well as the other one I have published. I want to do my part to ensure justice is served. I appreciate your understanding and I will be a voice for those that do not have one. I love you all very much. On to the next chapter. 
> 
> -XOXO


	3. The Stars are Brighter at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat of Dallas pushes Poe and Rey to host a pool party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I finally updated and I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I love your support!

It had been two weeks since her sweet sixteen. 

April was coming to a close in the next few days, and it would be a sprint to the end of the school year. 

Her heart ached. She knew that it meant Ben would be moving to the East Coast soon. Would he miss her? 

She could only hope. 

The sun scorched above Dallas. Though it was spring, it did not slow down the heat from consuming the city. The asphalt seemed wet from the mirage of the heat waves and the dry breeze did nothing to appease the warmth. 

Sweat trickled down Rey’s temple as she walked towards the school parking structure, forgetting where Poe had parked his car that morning. She was supposed to meet Poe at his car after class had ended.

Luxury vehicles inhabited most of the spaces in the structure. Mercedes, BMW’s, Lexus, all the way to the insanely expensive sports cars. She would never understand why a high schooler would need such an expensive car just to go to school. 

Then again, Poe was no exception. He drove a white Mercedes AMG E-53 Coupe with all the bells and whistles. 

She needed to find the car soon or she would pass out from heat stroke. Rey loved living in Dallas, but the heat, my God the heat was something else. Despite the covered parking, the heat could still be felt to some extent. The heat made her a bit lazy, sucking the energy out of her from time to time. 

Every so often, she would go straight to her room after school and nap. Rey didn’t like napping too often because she felt as if it was a waste of time. Hours taken away from something that she could’ve been working on productively. 

She was thankful that the parking lot was more of a structure. Most of the spaces were covered except the highest level. What she was not thankful for, however, was the fact that she would have to wander through each level to find the car. 

After what felt like an eternity wandering in the unknown, she spotted the white coupe in its designated space. 

“Rey! What took you so long?” 

“I forgot where you parked,” she responded out of breath. 

“You could’ve texted me or called,” Poe stated as if she didn't know that. 

“I left my phone at home or else I would’ve,” her voice came out as a huff. Her eyes narrowed in on him, though he was unaware that she was a bit irritated. 

She yanked on the door handle feeling as if she would pull the door off its hinges, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Today might be one of the few days she actually takes a nap. 

School didn’t run as smoothly as she would’ve liked. Every question asked in class she was confident she had the correct answer, but they were wrong. Her cheeks gained a soft red blush, she took her bottom lip in between her teeth, and she sunk lower in her seat. 

Not to mention the fact that she was wandering through the entire first and second level of the structure before spotting the vehicle on the third level.

Today was a good contender for a nap. Whether she would actually take one or not was still a mystery. 

The red pebbled leather of the Mercedes felt like butter on the back of her thighs. It was soft and smooth to the touch. Almost like her legs were being immersed in a bath of silk. She leaned her head against the headrest, letting out a gentle sigh of relief. 

“How was school?” Poe always asked Rey about school once the day was over. 

“It was awful. I got all of the questions that I answered wrong. It was so embarrassing to the point where I wish I could just crawl into a hole and never come out.” She had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves a bit, ”then to top it all off, I was wandering all over the parking lot looking for your car!” 

“It was one of those days huh?” Poe laughed. But Rey wasn’t having any of it. She stared out the window as they peeled out of the structure. She had to bite her tongue; if she didn’t, it was guaranteed she would say something uncalled for. 

The soft music playing in the background added a serene element to the sourness Rey was feeling. Even though they lived ten minutes from school, Poe was the type of individual that could not drive without music. Even if his destination was only a block away. Right now, she was grateful for that. She was calming down slightly to the tunes of the smooth music. 

She watched the soft blur of green radiating from the trees, the morphing of different shapes of the homes they drove by everyday. The neighborhood created this beautiful abstract image that she couldn’t believe she could call home. 

Poe pulled into the driveway, pressing the button to open the gate at the same time he turned the wheel. 

The engine hummed to a stop underneath the carport. They both sat in the air conditioned car not wanting to bear the heat, even if it was only for a minute. Cold air emitting from the vents was far more attractive than stepping out onto the cement. 

Rey pushed the door open and ran inside the house without looking back to see if the door had closed properly. Poe shouted behind her stating that the door wasn’t shut all the way, but all she cared about was being embraced by the cool air awaiting her. 

“Ah Rey! How was school my dear?” Rey turned to find Maz Kanata polishing the coffee table in the living room. 

“It was alright. Could’ve gone smoother,” she replied without getting into details. 

“Don’t beat yourself up child. It happens to the best of us,” she smiled at Rey, earning a nod in return. 

“Thanks for not closing the door all the way,” Poe grumbled, shutting the glass door behind him. 

“Are you kiddos hungry?” 

“Starving,” they said in unison. 

Maz had been with the Dameron family since Poe was a toddler. She was initially hired as a caretaker to watch over Poe. Once Rey was brought home, she remained with them until they were old enough to fend for themselves. However, neither the Dameron family nor Maz could bear to let one another go, so she agreed to become the housekeeper. 

She was extremely detailed. Not once was there a single speck of dust in the house or an item that was out of place. Maz knew the Dameron’s loved their home and she loved the Dameron’s, which was why she cared for the house as if it were her own. 

Maz had humble roots and worked very hard for the Dameron family. Rey’s parents were extremely grateful for all Maz had done for their family. About four years ago they purchased a home for her. She insisted that she couldn’t accept it, but the Dameron’s wouldn’t take no for an answer. Before, she lived on the outskirts of the city and had to commute at least forty-five minutes to Highland Park. Now, she resided in the quaint and charming neighborhood of Bluffview which shortened her commute to approximately fifteen minutes. 

“Do you know when our parents are getting home?” Poe asked Maz. 

“I believe they should be here around five. There was a new contract that was to be drafted today so hopefully it doesn’t last much longer.” 

Maz had prepared a meal that made their mouths water. Every single time. 

In front of Poe and Rey were the juiciest pieces of grilled chicken; the sweet and tangy barbecue sauce was always left on the side so they could determine how much they served themselves. Cornbread was a must in the Dameron household and it was basically a requirement in Texas. It was Rey’s favorite. Crispy on the outside, soft and buttery on the inside. Maz accompanied the bread and chicken with crispy potato wedges that begged to be devoured by the two of them. 

Maz only cooked this particular meal for them every so often. She knew it was their favorite and didn’t want to oversaturate them with the same food over and over. Not that Rey would’ve minded. She wasn’t one to get sick of food so easily. 

Rey tried to stifle a moan upon biting into the tender, juicy chicken, but was unsuccessful. It earned her a side eye from Poe, though she could care less. The buttery cornbread made her eyes roll towards the back of her head. It never crossed her mind that it wasn’t good for her health, or that it could potentially harm her body. Food was meant to be enjoyed and savored. 

“Well kiddos, I am off. I shall see you on Monday,” Maz cleared the plates from the aftermath of their afternoon meal. 

Poe and Rey gave her a quick hug before she left their home. 

“I left a cake in the fridge! This time it was Poe’s favorite!” she called over her shoulder before closing the front door. 

“Fuck yeah!” Poe shouted. 

His favorite cake was a decadent chocolate sheet cake with peanut butter icing. It was pretty heavenly, but Rey was partial to the classic red velvet and cream cheese combination. 

She remembered the first time she had red velvet. Her mother took her to Sprinkles cupcakes after an afternoon of running errands. She couldn’t make up her mind of which cake to choose so her mother chose for her. And it did not disappoint. 

Rey had never seen a cake in any other color other than the classic vanilla or chocolate. The rich, vibrant red mesmerized her and contrasted with the ivory buttercream. The moment she took the first bite, she nearly dropped the cake with how divine it tasted. Ever since then, there would be no other flavor that would take its place. 

“Okay I’ve got an idea,” Poe always pointed little finger guns at Rey whenever he had one. 

“What is it?” 

“Let’s have a pool party tomorrow. I’ll invite my friends, you’ll invite yours. It’ll be a great way to take a break from the heat.” 

_I’ll invite my friends._

The only friend of his that Rey was interested in seeing was Ben. She had seen him briefly here and there after her birthday celebration, but it simply wasn’t enough. This would be the perfect excuse to see him longer than the simple hello in passing from class to class. 

“Let’s do it,” she smirked. 

  
  


****

  
  


After some heavy convincing, they were able to get their mother to agree to let their friends spend the night as well.

Finn wouldn’t be able to stay due to a volunteer opportunity his parents had signed him up for. His parents were some of the biggest philanthropists in Dallas. They had done some pretty extraordinary things for the community. They ensured those who didn’t have food and a bed were taken care of everyday, poverty rates had gone down, and the city was significantly cleaner than it had been a decade ago. 

Those were just a few contributions the Storm family had done in Dallas. 

Rey had texted Finn, Jannah, and the Tico sisters to come over around noon. The sun was at its highest and warmest around 3 which gave them a few hours to swim and hang out without becoming victims of the Dallas heat. 

They were all going to arrive within the hour. And of course Poe had yet to wake up. 

He took advantage of sleeping in on the weekends, but hibernating was a better term for his sleeping habits. Rey could throw a shoe at him and he would not move an inch. It left her to do all the preparations alone. It infuriated her because he was the one who suggested this gathering. It wasn’t a big event, but enough that she would barely have a chance to catch her breath before their friends would arrive. 

She filled the cooler with ice, arranging a wide array of soft drinks and juices. Her mother had bought different snacks to nibble on and different foods to grill for lunch and dinner. She arranged chips, dips, and fruit on different platters. Normally, she would arrange the snacks to look a bit more presentable, but she was pressed for time. 

She couldn’t help but feel a little anxious and nervous for Ben to come over. She hadn’t really spoken to him since her party. And it killed her inside not being able to talk to him. Of course she had his number, but she was too nervous to ever reach out to him. 

As it was nearly 11:55, Poe came waltzing into the kitchen admiring the wide range of food placed on the countertop. Everything you would find at a pool party was on display. 

“Woah! This looks great,” he grabbed a piece of pineapple, popping it into his mouth. 

“Thanks for helping,” Rey glared at him. 

“Sorry. This king needed his beauty sleep.” 

“You’re an ass,” she muttered. She would’ve continued, but the doorbell rang at just the right moment. He either didn’t hear what she said or chose to ignore her. She simply rolled her eyes, walking towards the front door. 

She was wearing a gorgeous turquoise bikini with gold accents, covered by a flowy black chiffon summer dress. This was one of her most flattering ensembles and she would need it if she planned to capture Ben’s attention. 

Rey opened the door and although she loved her friends dearly, she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that it wasn’t Ben at the door. 

“I really need to jump into the pool right now,” Finn pushed past the other girls and walked straight to the backyard. 

She shut the door behind her, following the rest of them towards the pool. She had laid out her monogrammed towel on one of the chaise chairs, removing her chiffon cover-up. Rey unveiled a wide expanse of soft, smooth skin that complimented the color of her swimsuit beautifully. Her skin was a sunkissed gold that many girls envied. 

Finn did not hesitate to dive into the pool, Jannah and Paige followed shortly after. Rey lathered her skin with sunscreen, not taking any chances in the heat. The umbrella provided a bit of coverage, but not enough to keep her from burning. 

Rose joined her, sitting on the chair to her right. She wore a black one piece with sheer panelling that hugged and formed her in all the right places. It made her look like a total knockout. 

“I am loving that swimsuit on you Rose,” she pulled her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose to make eye contact. 

“Oh please. You’re the one that looks hot. This tan with that turquoise bikini is perfection,” she replied while blowing a small kiss. 

She blushed at the comment. 

In her peripheral vision the screen door opened. And Poe strolled down the steps, followed by Ben and Hux. 

Her breath caught in her throat upon laying her eyes on Ben. He wore navy blue swim trunks with a matching v-neck that lay loosely on his body. He wasn’t as built as some of the other guys at school, but Rey didn’t pay too much attention to that. 

Her heart picked up the pace. She was trying to look natural as if she hadn’t seen them, but she wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“Why aren’t you girls in the pool?” Poe raised his brow in question. 

“Just getting a bit of sun before we get in,” Rose answered before Rey could get a word in. 

Rey’s heart skipped. Ben laid his eyes on her almost as if he were taking in her golden skin. Mission accomplished. She quickly fixated her eyes on the bright blue water to avoid the chance of him seeing the rosy blush that began to appear on her cheeks. 

“Let’s get in boys,” Poe took his t-shirt off and the others followed suit. 

The three of them jumping into the pool simultaneously created a splash that reached the chairs where Rey and Rose were sitting. So much for wanting to get a bit of sun. 

“Might as well get in,” Rey pulled off her sunglasses and walked towards the deeper end of the pool. 

She walked about two meters away from the edge for a head start. She ran and leaped off the edge of the pool, diving flawlessly into the pool. The glassy, blue water felt smooth against her exposed skin. Every stroke propelled her closer and closer to the surface. She breached out of the water, smoothing her sleek hair behind her. 

“Nice dive,” a voice that she recognized all too well. 

“Thanks,” she blushed at Ben’s compliment. 

“Trying to show off aren’t you?” 

“Maybe,” she smirked, swimming to the little perch on the side.

Everyone else was too busy messing around that she could admire Ben without seeming obvious. She took her bottom lip in between her teeth as his hair clung to his forehead. She admired the moles and beauty marks that were scattered across his face. His skin so soft, she was almost tempted to swim over to run her hands across his back. 

He looked over at Rey, catching her staring. He smiled at her. 

She felt her cheeks heat up yet again. 

  
  


****

  
  


After an hour and a half of swimming, the group worked up quite the appetite. Rey’s parents grilled hot dogs and hamburgers, with all the proper fixings. 

For the next few hours they watched Lord of the Rings, per Hux and Ben’s request, which led right into dinner time. They were able to feast on marbled steaks, potatoes, roasted vegetables, and to finish off, red velvet cake. She had two slices of cake, not caring if one of the others didn’t get a slice. 

Finn left at around ten. And they were all wiped out from swimming and the heat that they decided to just go to their rooms shortly after. Hux and Ben were sleeping in Poe’s room and the girls in Rey’s. 

“Okay hear me out. Ben and Rey would make the cutest couple,” Paige and Jannah agreed with Rose. 

“Come on you guys. It’s not going to happen,” Rey tried to play it off as best as she could. In reality, her heart was soaring. 

“I’m just saying,” she held up her hands in defense. 

Around eleven the girls drifted off into their deep slumbers. Soft snores and sighs filled her room, but Rey couldn’t sleep. She was restless. She tried to force herself to sleep, count sheep, and take long deep breaths. None of it was working. It was now 1:30 in the morning and she was growing more and more frustrated. 

Quietly, she removed her covers and tip-toed to her door. A creak echoed throughout her room from where she stepped on the brazillion hardwood floors. She glanced at the girls and they were still sound asleep. 

Gently closing the door behind her, she walked down the stairs towards the backyard. 

Whenever Rey couldn’t sleep she quietly went outside to gaze at the stars. It brought her comfort to see the twinkling lights shining above her in the dark background. Stars were able to guide navigators in previous centuries across oceans. And tt made her feel as if the stars would also guide her. Whenever it was the darkest, these tiny orbs would appear in the sky giving off a radiant light. It gave her hope. 

She settled in the lounge area by the pool. This spot always gave the best view of the twinkling lights in the atmosphere above. Her father would sit with her every so often and watch the stars with her. He would tell her how some of the stars got their name and why some shine brighter than others. He always told her how she was his north star, his Polaris. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

She turned to find Ben standing beside her dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. 

“How did you know I was out here?” 

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would come outside and noticed you sitting here.” 

Rey motioned for him to sit next to her. His feet were propped up mirroring hers, knees touching slightly. The smooth skin against hers created a warmth in the already warm night. Shivers shot all throughout her body from the slight touch. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Ben looked over at her, the look in his eyes made her heart race. She longed for him to look at her like she put the stars in the sky. She longed for his arms to be wrapped around her as they stared at the lights above. Her heart ached not knowing how he felt. Though he always treated her with such care and attention. 

It was all so confusing to her. 

“I couldn’t really sleep,” she answered, feeling his eyes on her. She wasn’t willing to look him in the eye. 

“Same here. My mind just wouldn’t rest.” 

“Why is that?” 

His eyes changed. A look of desolation. Whatever was keeping him up at night was no small feat. 

He sighed,”I am just thinking about how I will have to move to the East Coast. I’m a bit nervous about how I’ll be leaving Dallas. It’s all I’ve really ever known.” 

She took a risk, reaching for his hand. She gently brushed her thumb across his knuckles, feeling him relax beneath her soothing touch. His gaze was fixated on the fact that she had taken his hand in hers. 

“You’re going to do well Ben. I believe in you,” she glanced over at him, noticing that they must’ve inched closer to each other. 

“Thanks Rey. I’m going to miss you sweetheart,” he kissed the top of her head. 

Rey was almost positive she stopped breathing. The flutter in her heart was addicting. It made her never want the feeling to end. 

“I’ll miss you too. A lot,” she whispered under her breath, not really wanting him to hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to when it all comes crashing down...
> 
> Love you guys so much! Leave some love down below and onto the next chapter! 
> 
> I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe during these hard times. 
> 
> -XOXO


	4. Commencement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read through the this chapter like a million times. I feel like its ready and the more I read it, the more I'll second guess it. So I'm just going to post it LOL! Thank you for the constant support and I hope you guys are liking the story. Also, here is a link to my new tumblr where you will find a [mood board](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eitherwayitgoes) I created for this story! 
> 
>   
> [Maz's Charming House](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/5027-Waneta-Dr-Dallas-TX-75209/26732994_zpid/)

The school year ended June 16th. 

That was two days away. 

It was a momentous event in any high school senior’s career. The end of one chapter, but a send off into another. Transitioning into college was a huge event that deserved a great deal of attention. And it certainly was given the recognition in Highland Park. It was the chance to portray all the hard work over the past four years. 

Rey’s mother and Leia had been planning a graduation party for the past few weeks. From what Rey had heard over the hushed tones, it would be a tasteful, classic backyard affair. There would be barbecue, games, and a dessert bar which would be Rey’s favorite since she had a major sweet tooth. 

Her parents had been a bit emotional the past few days knowing that they were going to watch their son receive his diploma in two days. Even though he wouldn’t be leaving until early August, knowing that he would not return to Dallas until Thanksgiving dampened the atmosphere. Rey would miss him immensely as well. They were like two peas in a pod, always being each other’s sidekick. 

She hadn’t seen Poe since they had returned from school hours ago; the last few days of each semester were minimum days. The soft fuzz of her rug graced her toes as she headed down the hall to her brother’s room, knocking softly on the dark wooden doors. 

“Come in,” Poe answered. 

She peered her head through the doorframe, watching Poe decorating his graduation cap for commencement. His room was a similar layout to hers. Big windows allowed their rooms to be flooded with natural light, lifting the element of space. A large, fluffy queen bed placed in between two of the windows and a matching desk on the perpendicular wall. Her color scheme consisted of light greys, golds, and pops of pink or purple whereas Poe’s had more dark greys and deep blues.

She neared his desk, trying to stifle a snort at what was written. Inspirational quotes were very popular to find on a cap, however, Poe is not like the others. He always geared towards humor; he claimed it was best to leave on a high note. 

_The tassel was worth the hassle._

“You would pick this quote,” she ruffled his hair as she leaned against the glass desk.

“It’s a good one” he chuckled. “So what brings you to my quarters?” 

“I was just thinking about how this is our last few days of school together,” her voice cracked despite trying to remain firm.

“Sunshine… Please don’t cry,” he stood up and embraced her tightly. The tears began to fall at a torrential rate. Rey leaned into his hug, laying her head on his chest. She listened to the softness of her brother’s heart beats as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner. 

Poe had started calling Rey sunshine a few months after she was brought home. Poe admired how cheery she always was, smiling even when the first few years of her life weren’t the easiest. She was left at a fire station in Boston at the mere age of three months, never knowing who her biological family was. Shortly after a fireman found her cooing in the basket, she was taken to the Plutt orphanage. Despite only remembering a bit of the experiences, she wished every night to be adopted by a loving family. 

And the Damerons exceeded her expectations. 

She was always told by her family that her smile would brighten even the darkest of moments. As bright, if not brighter, than the sun. Hence, it was how Poe nicknamed her sunshine. It made her giggle when she was younger, now it made her heart swell with love and acceptance. 

“I’m going to miss you. How am I supposed to get through the rest of high school without you?” She peered up at him and his eyes softened. 

“Sunshine, listen to me. You’re a strong woman. You don’t waiver at all, you remain consistent in who you are. The same confidence you have now, is how you will get through these last two years,” he gave her a wink, fully confident in his words. 

“Thanks Poe,” she gave him one last squeeze before letting go. 

“Come on. I think dinner should be ready by now,” he led her downstairs. 

The waft of zesty tomato sauce, seasoned ground beef, and various cheeses made her mouth pool with drool. This very smell excited Rey. She knew her mother had made lasagna, accompanied with the most scrumptious garlic knots. 

“Oh good you guys came down! The Solos are coming over for dinner and should be here soon!” Her mother was beaming. Rey should’ve known they were having guests since she made double the amount of food she usually made. 

She didn’t mind when guests came over for dinner, however, Rey was unprepared to see the Solos. She silently cursed under her breath since there was no time for her to look the least bit presentable. She ran over to the powder room to look at her reflection in the mirror, frowning slightly at what she saw. Her eyes were a bit red from her tears, dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep, and messy hair from laying on her bed. 

Just as she was beginning to tidy up her hair, the doorbell rang. 

“I got it!” Poe yelled, jogging slightly towards the front door. 

She heard Leia greet him cheerfully. Han and Ben were more relaxed when it came to greetings, not wanting to draw a lot of attention. Hesitantly, Rey walked towards the group hoping she was at least decent. Her boyfriend jeans and fitted v-neck were no match for the dreamy cashmere and italian wool her parents always wore, but it would have to do. 

“Rey darling! So good to see you! And you’re wearing the bracelet!” Leia embraced her in a tight hug, squeezing the oxygen out of her lungs. Her hold slackened, allowing her to take a few steps back. 

“Hey kid,” Han was more gentle when it came to hugs. Nothing more than a light embrace with a few taps on her back. After letting go, her eyes lit up. 

Ben’s hair was disheveled, allowing his ears to peek through slightly. The black v-neck draped down his slender figure and jeans that hung on his hips. He gave her a small smile, inching closer to wrap his long arms around her svelte body. She melted into his touch, taking in the very scent that made her drool. She had to refrain from closing her eyes, basking in the moment that would be over sooner than she would like. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

“Hi,” it was the only word Rey was capable of breathing out. 

She blinked rapidly, turning away. She was sure the flush in her cheeks would become noticeable if she continued to look at him. Poe intercepted the space between them, striking a conversation about the final days of school. Rey was unsure if she was thankful or bothered that Poe had chosen to close the gap. 

“Dinner is ready!” Rey’s mother ushered them to the dining room. It was decorated simply, but nonetheless, it was a beautiful tablescape. Two small bouquets of white roses, soft linens, and tea light candles adorned the mahogany. Her mother brought out the Raynaud dinnerware which were their casual, everyday pieces. However, they were striking enough to be used for a royal affair. 

Her father sat at the head of the table with Poe to his left and her mother to his right. Rey sat in between her mother and Leia, with Poe being accompanied by Han and Ben. 

“Are you boys excited to graduate?” Her father asked Poe and Ben, taking a sip of the chilled Paradigm Cabernet Sauvignon. It was her parent’s favorite Cabernet that cost around $700 a bottle. They only served it when they had guests or every once in a while for dinner as a treat. 

“Yes and no,” Ben answered truthfully. 

“Why is that?” her mother questioned. 

“Well I am excited to move into the next chapter, but at the same time it is scary to move to a new place. Dallas is really all I’ve ever known.” 

“You boys are going to be just fine. You will only be an hour and a half from each other,” Leia winked at both of the boys. 

It must have been nice for Poe and Ben to know that Philadelphia and New York City were so close. Poe was thinking of going to Duke or Vanderbilt which was not ideal since they would not see each other often. But when he got the acceptance to the University of Pennsylvania, it was a no brainer. Poe was given a substantial scholarship due to his academic excellence. For him to pass on the opportunity would’ve been a disappointment. 

“What about you kid? Are you proud of your brother?” Han looked up from his dinner plate to look over at Rey. 

“I am very proud of him. He has worked so hard and deserves this. I am just going to miss him like crazy,” she nudged Poe’s shin lightly from across the table. He gave her a small smile, shaking his head in agreement. 

She took the chance to look over at Ben. Almost unaware of the others around them. She didn’t want to look away, but also couldn’t risk the chance of being seen admiring him. 

The soft light from the chandelier accentuated his features in the best possible way. His soft skin decorated with moles that Rey loved. She sometimes daydreamed that she would lay her head on his chest tracing his nose, his lips, feeling the softness beneath her fingertips. She would run her fingers through his silken tresses, curling the strands with her finger. 

She wished her daydreams would not be daydreams. 

“Rey?” 

“Hmm,” she looked over at her mother. 

“I said can you help me bring out the coffee and desserts?” 

“Oh! Sure,” she hurried off into the kitchen. 

Her mother opened the cupboard revealing the gorgeous hand painted Hermès cups with its matching saucer. Much like the Paradigm Cabernet, these cups were for guests and special occasions. She began to cut the pecan pie she had made earlier, which is a staple in Texas. Rey was in charge of scooping vanilla ice cream on top of every piece. Every generous slice was placed on a dessert plate that matched the saucer and coffee cup. 

“Rey.” 

“Yes?” 

“I need you to be honest with me,” her mother spoke in hushed tones. Rey’s heart began to race. 

“Okay... With what?” 

“I have seen the way you look at Ben and it isn’t a friendly look,” she continued to slice the pie. “Do you have feelings for him?” 

Rey’s heart plummeted. She knew her eyes had been lingering on Ben far too long. She thought she was being discreet, but her mother was observant. Her father claimed it was one of her best qualities. 

“Yes… I have feelings for Ben,” she sighed, fearing what was to come next.

“I’m not angry with you. I think it’s sweet, but he is moving to New York soon and I don’t want to see you hurt,” her mother came over and lifted her chin. Her eyes were soft and warm. Rey hadn’t expected this. 

“I know. I don’t know what to do,” her eyes grew watery. She couldn’t let the tears fall. Not now. Not while Ben was still in her house.

“Oh honey. You will figure it out. I was the same way with your father; confused and didn’t know what to do and it worked out. You are young and become more beautiful by the second. Just relax and let it all play out the way it’s supposed to,” she wrapped her arms around Rey. She squeezed her lightly, leaving a kiss on her forehead before letting go. 

“Thanks mom,” she smiled up at her. 

She quickly wiped the few stray tears that had rolled down her cheeks, picking up a few of the dessert plates, and returning to the dining room. 

  
  


****

  
  


Thursday morning was a warm one. 

The newscaster had predicted it would be 95 degrees by the time it hit noon. Sometimes it would be hotter, other times it would be cooler. 

She had gone down to the kitchen earlier, finding her parents a bit sad. They were proud of Poe, but it was the end of a huge chapter in his life. He would move onto bigger and better things. 

Rey would be lying if she said that she wasn’t emotional as well. Poe was her partner in crime, her confidante, and now he would be moving to the East Coast to pursue what he had always wanted. She knew she had to be happy for Poe, and she was, but it felt as if a part of her would also leave. 

The commencement ceremony would start at 10, but Poe had to be there earlier to line up for the processional march. Rey was exempt from attending school since she had a sibling graduating. That was the one positive thing of her day; not having to sit and listen to her peers discussing their summer plans. 

She kept her look simple yet pretty. Her dress was constructed of mandarin orange satin that complemented her skin beautifully, making it seem as if she had just returned from a tropical vacation in French Polynesia. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun that accentuated her jawline perfectly. Her freckles were extremely prominent in the warmer seasons which made her look delicate and sweet. She only wore a touch of makeup, not to distract from her natural beauty. She paired the dress with camel colored wedges; the only heel that wouldn’t hurt her feet. 

And of course, she finished the look with the necklace her father had given her. 

“Rey! We need to leave!” She heard her mother call from downstairs. 

“Coming!” She finished straightening out the satin dress, smiling at her reflection. Rey felt beautiful. 

“You look wonderful, lovebean,” her father gave her a small kiss on her forehead. “The car is out front.” 

Rey and her mother walked behind her father towards the front door. 

“Whoever doesn’t see your beauty doesn’t deserve you,” her mother whispered in her ear so her father wouldn’t hear. Rey knew who she was referring to. 

The engine of the black Range Rover roared to life as they pulled away from the curb. She watched as her father grabbed a hold of her mother’s hand. Their fingers intertwined, Rey’s eyes continuously fixed on their hands. 

Her parents have always been affectionate towards each other. Always looking for a reason to touch each other. Rey wanted the same thing. Longed for someone to cherish her and love her with the same intensity as her parents. To be loved with care and consideration, with emotional warmth. 

She hoped she could have the same thing with Ben. 

Rey wasn’t sure what her feelings were. Her heart would flutter, setting off a chain reaction of a million little butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it could be love. 

The car slowly came to a stop in the parking lot, the roar of the engine silenced. When she stepped out of the car, the heat wave had already been prominent. Today would probably be one of those days that the temperature was above the forecast. It was a good thing the commencement would be held indoors or, without a doubt, she would melt. 

“Shara! Kes!” Leia waved them over to the private section reserved for the esteemed families of Highland Park. One of the perks of the family she was a part of. Rey never considered little things such as seating to matter, but it was nice not having to worry if they would sit in a decent spot. 

“How you doing kid?” Han gave her the classic soft hug and tap. 

“I’m doing okay,” she smiled softly. 

“Going to miss your big brother huh?” She nodded in response, taking her seat next to her mother. 

She was fidgety throughout the processional march and opening remarks. Her parents had cheered when they saw Poe and Ben. She was proud of her brother. No doubt about it. The endless nights of studying and the extracurriculars for college. Poe worked hard and he deserved to bask in the celebration of all that he had accomplished. 

When his name was called, he walked across the stage with his head held as high as he possibly could. He deserved this moment. And she would cheer him on in the same manner she knew he would in return. He had assured her that she was strong enough to get through the last two years of high school without him. To be honest, she didn’t know if she was. But she had to at least try. Rey forced her smile, even if she didn’t feel it quite yet, she would be sure to show it. 

Most of the ceremony was a blur. Her parents commented on how proud they were of Poe and how proud they would be when the time would come for Rey to graduate. She smiled at how much they were willing to let the both of them pursue their dreams. To make them proud. 

_“Benjamin Organa Solo,”_ Rey heard the presenter announce his name. Her smile fell. 

She heard her parents and the Solo’s cheer with the same strength as they had when Poe’s name was called. But she couldn’t make a sound. She knew she had to be happy for him as well; she had to be proud. However, she couldn’t. She felt selfish because it meant something was ending. The end of a chapter she didn’t want to stop reading. _The end._ Her heart was slowly breaking, despite the effort to keep it together. She drowned out the noise, her breath shortening as she watched him receive his diploma. 

She would no longer attend the same school as him. No longer wave at him in passing, or smile as they both parked at the same time. Those small yet meaningful interactions would no longer take place. She bit her bottom lip, in return earning a taste of her nude Chanel lip gloss. 

“It’s okay my love,” her mother reached over, squeezing her knee reassuringly. The softness in her eyes held comfort and understanding. She knew what Rey was thinking and feeling. 

“I don’t know,” she felt a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, not wanting anyone else to see. 

“It’s okay. Trust me, honey. Just trust me.” Her mother reached to sweep away the rest of the tears Rey hadn’t felt roll down her cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hoped this chapter was up to par. I was a bit insecure with this one so thank you for bearing with me! I love you guys and thank you for the constant support! So I am thinking of the next chapter having the all shit hit the fan. I think it's time to begin moving into the time jump! Love you guys and hope you guys are keeping safe. 
> 
> -XOXO 
> 
> [Rey's Graduation Dress](https://www.fwrd.com/product-alexis-cassara-dress-in-mandarin-palm/ALXF-WD263/?d=Womens%C2%A7ionURL=%2Ffw%2Fproductsinc.jsp%3F%26site%3Df%26aliasURL%3Dcategory-dresses-printed%252F55e6a4%26sc%3DPrinted%26s%3Dc%26c%3DDresses%26navsrc%3Ddresses%26color%255B%255D%3Dfloral%26color%255B%255D%3Dfloral)


	5. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The graduation party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends. I kept reading this chapter over and over and over. I edited it so many times, but I do not want to second guess myself! Here is the confrontation we have been waiting for. Here is a [a new mood board](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/eitherwayitgoes) created for this story! <3
> 
> I hope you guys like it!
> 
> ****Also, there is a slight underage warning in this chapter during the confrontation scene!****
> 
> Please follow my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/eitherwayitgoes) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/highsandlows5)

For a moment Rey didn’t believe this was reality. The school year had ended, meaning only one thing. 

Ben was off to college soon. 

The past few nights were endless. Tossing and turning every second the minute hand would move along the clock. Last night she couldn’t even shut her eyes without them springing open once again. 

It was the morning of the graduation party. Her mother was working on some last minute preparations well into the night and Rey helped her as much as she could in an attempt to tire herself out. 

It didn’t work. 

She remained with her eyes fixated on the ceiling. She drank a glass of warm milk with a dash of cinnamon before bed, but she didn’t grow tired. Not one bit. There was no use in counting sheep since she knew it wouldn’t work. The soft chirping of the birds outside indicated that dawn was breaking. All her hopes of getting a few hours of sleep were wiped away. 

It was now 6:30. 

She couldn’t lay in bed for a second longer. The chill from the air conditioning nipped at her skin with the absence of her duvet. With a loud groan, she draped her black robe over her shoulders. Her movements were a bit delayed from her lack of sleep. Rey was positive she had gotten an average of 3 hours of sleep the past few nights. Currently, the only thing on her mind was going to the kitchen to brew a double shot of espresso. 

She reached for the blue bag of coffee from her favorite coffee shop, Merit Coffee. The very same place Ben had bought her birthday latte. After scooping two heaping tablespoons of coffee grounds, the Miele espresso machine hummed as it extracted every bit of flavor it could. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of concentrated caffeine, bringing an energizing essence. 

Upon taking the first sip of smooth espresso, she could almost feel the caffeine pulse through her veins, giving her life that wasn’t there before. She curled herself up on one of the chairs in the living room, watching the morning sun take its rightful place in the sky. 

It was peaceful. Sitting by herself, staring out the windows, birds chirping faintly outside. 

The soft morning glow peered in through the windows, illuminating the space with delicate light. Her spirit was lifting. It was a new day, a new beginning. 

“You’re up early love-bean,” her father noticed her curled up with her espresso in hand. 

“I couldn’t really sleep. Haven’t been able to these last few days,” she thought about Ben. 

“Me neither,” her father went to the espresso machine to brew himself a double shot. She followed him, sitting on one of the stools at the island. 

“Why not?”

“I just can’t believe your brother is going to college. Then you’re going to be leaving before I know it,” he had a melancholic gaze as he looked at Rey. She hopped off the stool, rounding the island to stand next to her father. He was always one to hide his emotions well. Always carrying himself in a dignified manner, never once wavering. 

“Pop… You know we’re always going to be around,” she wrapped her arms around her father, earning a warm embrace in return. 

“I know,” he kissed the top of her head. “I know you will always be around. As proud as I am, it’s just hard to see the both of you grow up to pursue great things.” 

She hugged her father tighter. She was a bit downcast as well. Rey knew the feeling of watching someone move on to pursue better things. She thought about Ben. How he would move to New York City to study and become successful. He had worked extremely hard and it was selfish of her to wish he could stay and attend school in Dallas. But maybe she wanted him to stay here. Wanted to make more memories with him. Wanted to be able to see him more frequently. 

Maybe she wanted to be selfish.

****

  
  


The party was scheduled to start at the Solo estate at 1:00. Promptly at 1:00. 

Leia and her mother were thinking about an evening affair, but both Ben and Poe would’ve scrunched their noses at the over-the-top event. So they settled for a casual backyard party. 

The details were anything but lacking. A full buffet filled with grilled chicken and steaks, hamburgers, hot dogs, and every side one could imagine. There was a smaller table, but not that small, situated on the opposite side of the patio filled with every classic southern dessert, including red velvet cupcakes _,_ her favorite _._ The pool was filled with different shaped floaties and all throughout the lawn were different games normally found at the Dallas fair. 

It was quite a spectacular party. 

Poe had disappeared as soon as they walked into the party, Rey following suit after she spotted her friends. Rey’s parents went to congregate with Han and Leia Solo, Hue and Thanya Tico, as well as Lando Calrissian. Highland Park was such a tight knit community that it was not uncommon to find the same people at every major event that was thrown. 

“Hey! You made it!” Finn embraced Rey in a tight hug. 

“I mean, it is my brother’s graduation party,” she laughed, moving on to hug the Tico sisters and Jannah. 

“That is correct,” Finn straightened out his short sleeve button up. 

The light denim shorts and white button up Rey chose to wear was a great choice. With the sun shining brighter than normal, she chose to stick to lighter colors to keep her as cool as possible. 

Rey excused herself from her friends to go get an ice cold drink. The heat made it twenty times more likely to pass out from heat exhaustion and she wasn’t willing to take any chances. At the beverage table was a wide array of sodas, freshly brewed iced teas, specialty juices, and fancy lemonades. She laughs to herself because picking out what to drink should never be this overwhelming. But leave it up to Leia and her mother for making such a simple feat nearly impossible. 

“What’s so funny?” 

She knew who that voice belonged to. 

“Oh,” she poured herself a glass of strawberry lemonade. “I was just thinking about how our moms made it so impossible to figure out what to drink.” 

“Tell me about it. I think they’ve really outdone themselves,” he laughed.

He poured himself a glass of iced tea, giving Rey the chance to steal a few glances. He was dressed in light khaki pants with a light blue polo. The epitome of prep. He styled his hair in a way that attempted to hide his ears, but they still peeked through. She had to strongly resist the urge to tuck his hair behind his ears so she could see them. His side profile highlighting his aquiline nose, a feature he hated the most. However, Rey loved his nose and ears. They were the features that made him so unequivocally Ben. 

When he turned back to face her, she quickly glanced away to make it seem as if she hadn’t just been studying everything she loves about him. 

“I have to go back with Poe to talk to all these guests. My mom will knock me upside the head if I don’t thank everyone for coming.” 

“I get it. Congrats,” she smiled softly. 

“Thanks Rey. Enjoy the party and I’ll see you around,” he gave her his signature half smile. The very one that made her insides melt. 

She filled her glass with more strawberry lemonade before returning to her friends. They must have been discussing something private from the way their tones hushed upon her arrival. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion, taking a sip of the chilled drink in her hand. 

“You guys talking about me,” she was slightly joking. It was neither a statement nor a question, merely an observation. 

“Peanut... When are you going to tell him?” 

_They know._

“What are you talking about?” She tried to play it off. To make it seem as if they were just imagining things. 

“Rey please. We all see the way you look at Ben. So now I am going to ask. When are you going to tell Ben how you feel?” Rose spoke up in a gentle yet firm manner. 

“I agree. You’re not the best at hiding things, peanut. We figured it out a while ago,” Finn gave her shoulder a squeeze. They must have known for a long time. First her mother, now her friends, Rey always thought she hid it well. Apparently not. 

“He’s leaving for school in two months,” she sighed, looking down at her white sneakers, shifting her weight on each leg. 

“Peanut, you can’t keep living in this uncertainty. It’s better to know for sure,” Finn was right. Rey couldn’t keep living in this state of ambiguity. Ben was always so kind to her. Always treated her well. She had every reason to figure out what exactly was happening. Rey nodded in agreement, no longer wanting to lengthen the conversation.

“Alright, enough talk. Why don’t we go enjoy these carnival games?” Jannah broke the silence, earning nods of agreement from the rest of them. Jannah must have noticed Rey’s uneasiness as she gave her an apologetic smile. 

Paige left their group to go mingle with the rest of her classmates. She was also a part of the graduating class with Poe and Ben, however she preferred more casual affairs. A true rarity in this town. Rey admired how relaxed Paige was. She was able to get along with anyone and everyone, but her and Rose were joint at the hip. Paige would be moving to New Jersey soon to attend Princeton. It almost seemed as if she had coordinated with Poe and Ben to be near each other when attending college. Rey knew Rose was dreading Paige’s impending departure no matter how hard she tried to keep it together. 

First up was the bottle toss, the perfect distraction. A true, classic carnival game. It was nearly impossible to go to the fair and not see the bottle toss. 

The booth was adorned by different stuffed animals in multiple sizes. Starting from the small stuffed tigers, all the way to the enviable jumbo stuffed teddy bears. It all depends on how well the person performs in the game. 

Jannah volunteered to go first. She grabbed the four rings that were handed to her, positioning herself in a way that she was sure she would make at least one shot. She missed the first three, emitting a huff of frustration. However, Jannah managed to throw the final ring in an effortless manner that flawlessly hooks on the top of one of the bottles. 

After a few cheers and fist bumps, it was Finn’s turn. He could be a bit over confident at times and sometimes it backfired badly. This was one of those times. He didn’t make a single shot, earning an eruption of giggles from Rose. 

“Oh yeah? Let’s see how you do,” he huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. 

In Rey’s peripheral vision, she noticed Poe and Ben walking over with Tallie, Paige, and Phasma. Rose positioned herself in such a poised manner that by the end of her turn, she became the new record holder with two successful shots. 

“Alright Rey. You’re up!” Finn handed her the rings. 

“Show em how it’s done sis!” Poe cheered from behind her. 

The pressure kept rising up in her chest. It was not only her friends, but Poe’s as well. They all had their eyes on her and she knew she would die of embarrassment if she didn’t make at least one. To say she was competitive was an understatement. She _hates_ losing. 

One ring hooks on top of one of the bottles. Then the second. And the third. And the fourth. 

The crowd behind her erupted in cheers, earning confused glances from some of the other guests. The attendant at the booth handed her the jumbo sized teddy bear, a token of victory. 

“That’s how it’s done!” Poe playfully punched Rey in the shoulder. She laughed, risking a glance at Ben. He laughed at the sight of her being overwhelmed with the teddy bear, but the look he gave her was new. It was a look he had never given her before. One that made her knees tremble. One that made the million butterflies in her stomach go crazy. One that made her heart skip a mile every second. 

One that she would never forget. 

After a few hours and a lot of food and games, dusk was now upon them. Leia and her mother gathered all of the party guests around the huge outdoor patio. 

“I want to start by saying how proud I am of these two young men,” Rey’s mother spoke first. “I remember when they had their first play date, their first joint birthday party, their first day of school. And now here we are celebrating your high school graduation. Ever since you were both little, Leia and I always talked about the incredible things you two would accomplish. You have both exceeded our expectations and whatever you accomplish in college will be more than we could ever imagine. Here’s to you boys and may your futures be brighter than you ever imagined.” 

Rey felt tears pierce her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. How her mother managed to go through that whole speech without a single tear falling, impressed her. But, it didn’t last very long. Her father came over quickly to embrace his wife with a loving and tender touch. 

It was now Leia’s turn to speak. 

“I don’t know how much more I can add, but here goes nothing,” her voice was dangerously close to cracking from the tears. “These two young men are not your typical men. They can joke around and manage to lighten different situations. But, my favorite feature these two youngins carry, is the element to surprise you. You never know what you are going to get with them and that’s the beauty of it. Regardless of the outcome, I have always been a proud mama and auntie to these two boys. I look forward to seeing what you boys will accomplish because I know, they will not be small things. Here’s to Poe and Ben!” 

“To Poe and Ben!” The rest of the guests cheered. 

Leia held it together quite well. Until the end where Poe and Ben went to embrace their mothers in a bone crushing hug. 

Most of the guests began to file out of the Solo estate after the speeches had finished. Rey said goodbye to her friends and other guests that were close to her parents. 

There were still a few guests lingering at the party, chatting with Poe and Ben about how they were going to accomplish so much during college. 

She remained planted in the spot she chose by the pool, leaning on her teddy bear. From a distance she noticed Ben excuse himself and enter into the house. 

_When are you going to tell him?_

Finn’s words echoed in her mind. It was only a matter of time. She couldn’t keep living in this state. So she picked herself up, dragging her teddy bear behind her. She caught the last glimpse of his figure climbing the last few stairs, most likely heading to his room. Leaving the teddy bear at the foot of the staircase, she followed slowly after him. 

Her palms grew sweaty and her heart raced. 

She took several deep breaths as she stopped in front of his bedroom door. Her fist hovered over the door for a minute or so, before she mustered the courage to knock. 

“Come in,” she heard his deep voice. 

She opened the door slowly, peeking in to find him sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. He lifted his eyes and smiled when he saw it was her. 

She could do this. 

“Hey,” she breathed out. 

“Hey. What’s up?” He didn’t take his eyes away from hers. 

She stepped into his room, overwhelmed with his signature scent. Tom Ford. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she moved to sit next to him on the bed. 

“I noticed you left the party. So I wanted to see if you were okay.” 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Just overwhelmed and in disbelief that I move to New York in two months. Can you believe that?” 

She really couldn’t. She couldn’t believe that he was moving across the country relatively soon. That she would not see him till God knows when. 

“I really can’t,” she smiled lightly. “Um, there’s actually something I need to tell you.” 

“Okay…” he shifted his body to face her. She did the same in return, not quite meeting his eyes. 

“Ben, for a while now I― I,” she glanced at Ben. He raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. “Oh, what the hell.” 

She grabbed his shoulders, crashing her lips to his. Fireworks erupted in her stomach, blowing the measly butterflies out of the water. Her heart was way past overdrive, almost feeling as if it were going to stop altogether. She didn’t care. She was in perfect bliss. 

She moved to tangle her hands in his hair, when it all abruptly stopped. Ben pushed her off of him, almost causing her to lose balance. 

“Rey. What the fuck?” He looked angry. “Why would you do that?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, why. Would. You. Do. That?” he enunciated every word through gritted teeth. 

“I’ve had feelings for you for the longest time. I thought there was a chance that maybe you had felt the same,” her cheeks began to heat up. This was not going the way she had planned. 

“Well I don’t Rey. I don’t have feelings for you, nor have I ever seen you that way,” he stood up and began pacing. 

“But, you were always so nice to me. So kind and gentle,” she stood up as well, her eyebrows scrunched in disbelief. 

“You’re my best friend's _sister._ Of course I’m going to be nice to you!” he yelled causing her to wince slightly. 

“The way you were with me went way beyond you being _nice_ to me!” it was her turn to yell. “So you were leading me on this whole time?” 

“The way you interpreted our interactions was completely your fault. I don’t have feelings for you Rey. My God. You’re not even my type!” 

Her breath hitched. It was as if a knife went through her heart, slowly being twisted, then being pulled out for her to bleed out. 

“Wow. You know what you are Ben?” 

“Please amuse me,” he stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her. 

“You’re a fucking asshole. How dare you blame me for the way I felt. You’re the one who could’ve not treated me different than every other girl. You’re the one that could’ve not given me false hope.” She was seething. The fireworks that were there before were completely gone. She felt nothing but pure anger. Angry that Ben was blaming her for reading into a situation he did nothing to stop. 

“You know what? You’re right. I should’ve been a complete dick every time I saw you. Then we wouldn’t be in this mess now would we? You would’ve never gotten the wrong idea if I was a complete asshole,” He smirked. Ben had the audacity to smirk. It only made her blood reach a new level of boiling. 

He continued,”You shouldn’t read into every Goddamn situation Rey! You’ve taken something and blown it way out of proportion. And I will not be blamed for that! I will not be blamed for you reading into things that were never supposed to mean _anything_!” 

“You know what Ben, fuck you!” 

“Now I know you would like to.” 

That one stung. She brought her hand up to his cheek, feeling the burning sensation overtake her whole hand. His head whipped to the side and he tentatively brought his fingers up to his cheek. Tears welled up in her eyes and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop them from falling. They rolled down her cheeks, leaving a little puddle on the floor. 

“Rey…” 

“Don’t! Don’t make this worse than you already have. I don’t deserve that!” 

“Rey, I’m―” 

She wouldn’t let him speak anymore,”Shut up!” 

He quickly shut his mouth and she moved towards the door. He took a few steps towards her. 

“Stop walking towards me!” He stopped. 

“Thank you,” she stated and he took a step back in complete shock. 

“For?” he wondered. 

“Thank you for letting me see who you really are. For not letting me end up with someone that obviously doesn’t give a shit about me. I hope whoever I end up with loves me in a way that I deserved to be loved.” He winced as she continued,”I hope you have the best time in college, I really do. And you might be Poe’s best friend, but as far as we’re concerned, there’s nothing there anymore. Have a nice life, Ben. I’m done. I’m so done.” 

His Adam’s apple bobbed as she straightened herself out. She opened the door and slammed it shut behind her, quickly stopping to look at herself in the hall mirror. The tears stopped falling and the little makeup she had on was not as smeared as she thought. 

Rey scurried down the stairs, grabbing her teddy bear before walking to the backyard. 

“There you are love-bean,” her father came over and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. 

“Sorry. I went to the bathroom and needed a bit of air conditioning,” she lied. 

“It’s alright. We’re just about ready to leave.” 

Rey wanted nothing more than to go home and curl into a ball in her room. 

“We just have to say goodbye to Ben and we’ll head out.” 

“Can I wait in the car? I’m not feeling too well,” she really wasn’t. And she had no desire to see Ben. 

“Of course love-bean,” he handed her the keys. 

She grabbed the keys out of his hand and turned to walk towards the side gate. She was not willing to walk through the house and risk bumping into Ben. 

Rey pressed on the button to unlock the car, yanking the handle of the door. She hugged the teddy bear allowing the soft cushion to absorb her tears. Her moment of solitude wasn’t very long as she noticed her family walking towards the black SUV. 

“What a great party!” her mother buckled her seat belt, turning to look at Rey and Poe. 

“Aww sunshine! It’s going to be okay,” Poe moved the teddy bear out of the way, brushing the tears that had continued to fall. 

They didn’t know that the tears were not because of the fact that Poe was leaving in two months. But she was not about to disclose the truth behind the matter. 

  
  


****

Two months had passed since the graduation party. 

Ben had come over several times to hang out with Poe, but Rey either locked herself in her room or went over to one of her friends' houses. She tried to lessen the likelihood of seeing him as much as possible and she was successful. 

The teddy bear she had won at the graduation party constantly reminded her of what had happened. Not able to bear the sight of it, she had given the stuffed animal to BeeBee, which she tore apart in a matter of days. 

Her heart was still very tender. Every attempt to piece it back together failed completely as she recalled the words Ben had told her. When she opened up to Rose, Finn, and Jannah, they comforted her and cared for her, but none of it could mend her broken heart. Finn kept mentioning how he would kick Ben Solo’s ass and while she appreciated the sentiment, it wouldn’t make a difference. 

Rey also couldn’t ruin Poe’s friendship with Ben, so she kept those details locked away in her heart. As much as it pained her not to share it with her brother, she wouldn't dare ruin a lifelong friendship. 

Over the past eight weeks, Poe and Rey made the most of their numbered days. Almost every night they would go downstairs and watch a movie; they would alternate each night who would choose. And more often than not, they would end up asleep on the couch, waking up to either the soft chirping from the birds or their parents preparing for work. They would also go to each of their favorite spots around the city, allowing Poe to take everything in for the last time. Relishing in everything Dallas had to offer. 

And last night, they went through the extensive list he had written to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. That went into the late hours of the night, with Rey falling asleep on his bed and Poe on the armchair in the corner. 

“Poe. Rey. The flight leaves in two and a half hours,” their mother nudged both of them awake. 

The inevitable had come. 

Poe’s flight to the East Coast was today. He would be leaving Dallas to pursue a higher education. And what a proud sister she was. 

She stretched each of her limbs, emitting a soft groan. 

“Man. I’m going to have a kink in my neck for days,” Poe rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up. 

“I’m going to go get ready,” she walked out of his bedroom. Nothing sounded more attractive than standing underneath a scorching stream of water. 

Once the entire family had finished eating, they packed up the SUV and drove off to Dallas Fort Worth Airport. Poe kept fidgeting the entire drive there. Rey reached over, grabbing a hold of his hand and giving it a light squeeze. He squeezed hers painfully in return, but she didn’t say a word. 

To be honest, she was nervous as well. 

Poe and Ben had decided to fly out early to spend a few days in New York City together. Poe already had most of his items shipped out to Philadelphia so he would not have to worry about taking all of his things all over the East Coast. 

They were booked on the same flight and it would be Rey’s first time seeing Ben in two months. She didn’t have anything left to say. She had already said everything at the graduation party. 

They unloaded the car after parking in the structure directly across from the terminal. The weather was awful. It was monsoon season and the short walk from the parking structure to the terminal, left Rey sweating buckets from the high humidity. Once the automatic doors opened, the rush of cool air smacked her in the face, allowing her to cool down slightly. 

Her mother checked in Poe’s bag so he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping an eye on it at all times. Poe would easily lose it if he was left in charge of the bag. 

“Shara! Kes!” 

The color drained from her face. She turned to see Leia walking towards them with Han and Ben trailing behind her. Rey looked down at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Hey kid,” Han came over and gave her a small hug. 

“Rey! Honey! Aren’t you just going to miss them?” 

She only nodded. Rey could feel Ben’s eyes on her as she refused to glance at him. She avoided him the past couple of months and she can damn well avoid him for another few minutes. 

There was about an hour until their flight and they still had to go through security, so Poe and Ben began to say their goodbyes. 

Ben gave her parents and the Solo’s a hug, but when it came to her, he didn’t give her one. 

“Bye Rey,” the first words he had spoken to her in two months. 

She didn’t respond. 

Poe went down the line next. 

“You got this sunshine,” he winked at her before embracing her in the tightest hug. She could almost feel him cut off the circulation from her body. She wasn’t ready to let go of her brother, but she knew she had to. 

They both walked towards the escalator to make their way through security. Simultaneously, the both of them turned around giving one last final wave. Poe kept walking as he made it to the top; he was one to never look back after his final goodbye. Ben, however, turned to look at them one last time. But his eyes fell on hers. He waved and Leia waved back, but Rey knew it was meant for her. And she wasn't going to receive it. 

When he was out of sight, the heaviness in her heart somewhat lifted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this chapter made me kind of sad! But it'll be alright! There will be a pretty big time jump in the next chapter and they will eventually come to the point we all want to see. I'm honestly so excited for where this story is going and I hope you are too! 
> 
> [The Solo Estate](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/3700-Euclid-Ave-Dallas-TX-75205/27200625_zpid/)
> 
> [Rey's Outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409968372334095223/)


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The time jump!

**10 years later**

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to Dallas Fort Worth. I hope you had a pleasant trip,” Ben tuned out the flight attendant. 

Ben was away for business in Germany. After leaving Dallas and arriving in New York, he set out to become a top lawyer in the city. And he was well on his way to becoming a partner in one of the top firms in Manhattan. However, it was about a month ago that his longtime childhood friend, Poe Dameron, reached out. 

Poe had studied corporate law in college as well. With the same dream of having his own firm, Poe had reached out to Ben in hopes of embarking on this venture together. How could Ben pass up the opportunity to be co-founders of his own firm? The only caveat was that it was in Dallas. 

It had been ten years since he set foot in Dallas. Most holidays, his parents went to visit him in New York or they would pick a city in Europe or somewhere tropical and vacation there. But it had been a decade since he was in the city where he spent most of his youth. After tying up the final loose ends in Berlin with his former employer, he found himself anxious the entire 12 hour flight to Dallas. 

The free drinks in first class did absolutely nothing to appease the growing unease he felt about returning to the city that molded and shaped him into the man he was today. In the first hour he downed two glasses of the most expensive Scotch the plane offered, yet it didn’t lead to the peaceful sleep that he had anticipated. Instead he laid in the makeshift bed with nothing but his thoughts. 

“Sir?” He turned to look at the flight attendant. “You May now disembark the aircraft.” 

He gave her a swift nod, reaching for his charcoal Bottega Veneta intrecciato duffel. He had sent most of his things to the home he purchased the week before allowing him to travel across the world as lightly as possible. 

Ben stepped into the terminal without a sense of time or place. When he left Berlin, it was ten in the evening. Now arriving in Dallas, the clock had just struck two in the morning. He was overcome with a sense of nostalgia being back in his home city, transported to a time when he was a little kid in the junior soccer league. 

“Ben! Ben!” He saw his mother waving at him from the waiting area of the terminal. She was accompanied by their family dog, Chewie. A big brown and fuzzy sheepadoodle. 

“Hi mom,” Ben set his duffel on the floor and embraced his mother in a hug. Chewie brushed up against his leg. The last time he saw him he had barely turned a year old, it amazed him that he remembered him. 

“He does that when he is trying to get to know you,” his mother refuted his previous thoughts. 

“Oh..” 

“Come on! Parked in the pick-up zone and I don’t want to get towed,” she laughed to herself and tugged on Chewie’s leash. She ushered him over to the midnight blue Bentley Bentayga. 

Ben laughed to himself. An extremely luxurious car was the least dog-friendly place. But his parents became attached to the dog since the day they brought him home. 

“How does it feel to be home?” Leia pulled away from the curb, driving onto the main highway towards Highland Park. 

“I’m not really sure,” it was the truth. Ben wasn’t sure how it felt to be home. He watched the skyline of the city he had known since the very moment he took his first breath. He watched the signs of the different exits he used to pass. He didn’t know what to make of the fact that he would be back in Dallas for an indefinite amount of time. 

“Well, your father and I are glad you’re back,” she reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. He chuckled to himself due to the sheer fact that his hand could easily dwarf the both of hers. But he didn’t mind. Rather he welcomed the gentle sentiment. 

“You better get some sleep now. Remember the big charity gala the Storms are throwing is tomorrow night. It is the perfect time for you to get back into the Dallas social scene,” she pulled into the driveway of their estate. He sat in the vehicle just staring at the grand house. _Home._ This was his home. 

He remembered his father teaching him how to score a goal playing catch during their free time. All the sleepless nights studying. The scorching sun made it the perfect weather for a swim in their massive pool. 

She knocked on the window motioning towards the house. He reached for his duffel before opening the door. The air was warm. Not unbearable, but still warmer than it would’ve been in New York around this time. 

Everything looked the same. The landscaping was still pristine and the house was still flawless. It was as if everything had remained frozen in time. Even as he stepped into the house, the furniture was in the same place however, there were more modern pieces in place, yet they were timeless so they would not go out of style anytime soon. 

Ben followed her up the staircase towards his old room. He hadn’t seen it since he left for college all those years ago. Nervousness arose in him, not knowing exactly what he would find behind the closed door. 

His mother turned the handle to reveal the same exact room without all the teenage decorations he had once had. It had the same furnishings, the same layout, the same feel. 

“Welcome home, Ben. Get some sleep,” she closed the door behind her. 

He exhaled a soft sigh, taking in the space he had inhabited all those years ago. 

Ben was home. 

****

  
  


The clock read 7:33. 

It was earlier than Ben would’ve liked to wake up. He slept less than five hours and he had hoped to be well rested for the charity gala that evening. That wasn’t the case.

His mother had briefly told him that it was to raise funds for children in need to have the opportunity to pursue higher education after high school. A truly noble and worthy cause. 

He slipped out of his bed, throwing on his sleep shirt that had come off sometime during the night. Tiny goosebumps raise all over his arms from the chilled air. However, it wasn’t the only thing in the air. He could smell the scrambled eggs and bacon, alongside the freshly brewed coffee. 

“You’re up earlier than I thought you would be,” his mother stated as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Earlier than I expected too,” he huffed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the breakfast table, waiting for the caffeine to have its effect on his fatigue. Ben ran his fingers through his hair and Leia placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast as he waited for the jolt he desired.

“I got your tux yesterday. I hung it up in your closet,” she sipped her coffee.

“Thanks,” Ben took a bite of bacon, satisfied with the crispiness. 

“Hey son,” Han walked into the kitchen, patting Ben on the back before sitting across from him. 

“Hey dad,” he watched as his father took a sip of the brewed coffee. 

“When’s the house ready?” 

“Should be ready by next week,” Ben responded. 

The house Ben purchased was on the north side of Highland Park. It was modern and luxurious and complimented his personality. Or that was at least what his mother had said when she went to see it for him. The pictures she had sent intrigued him and it was good enough for him to make an offer. 

“How does it feel to be back in the Lone Star state?” Han grumbled as he served himself generous portions of eggs and bacon. 

“It feels weird, but also good to be back,” he answered honestly. 

“What is that shit saying everyone says? Distance makes the heart grow fonder,” he chuckled as Leia swatted his arm. She was a stickler when it came to using proper language. 

Ben loved the contrast between his parents. His mother was the epitome of southern etiquette, while his father liked to refer to himself as the lone cowboy with his loyal sidekick, Chewie. They were polar opposites, yet they worked so well with each other. Of course they had their issues, what couple doesn’t, but they always managed to find the things they loved about each other and everything else melted away. 

“I’m going to go see if I can get a few more hours of sleep,” Ben excused himself. 

“Alright honey, the gala starts at 7:00. We are leaving here at 6:45 sharp,” she waved her hand in the air in a stern manner. Promptness was key. 

Ben attempted to get some more rest, but it was no use. The hours ticked by and the minutes wouldn’t slow down. 

He had no choice but to start getting ready for the gala. Many of the guests that will most likely be in attendance are individuals he hadn’t seen in ten years. People that his parents had known for many, many years and who had seen Ben grow up. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit nervous to reemerge into the social scene. 

“Ben! Hurry! We need to leave!” He heard his mother yelling from downstairs. 

His hair wasn’t willing to cooperate much, so he just ran his fingers through his hair several times and called it a day. It was as good as it was going to get. 

His custom Givenchy Tux fit him perfectly. He was no longer the lanky boy that had left Dallas. Now he was a broad man. One that many people wouldn’t believe was the same Ben Solo that his parents had raised. 

“Mhmm. Givenchy fits you well,” he leaned down so his mother could fix his bowtie. “Alright, the car is here. Let’s go.” 

Ben watched as his parents linked arms, stealing glances at each other when they could. He admired it. There were a few instances where Ben was unsure if they would stay together, but they always managed to find their way back to one another. 

He sat in the third row and watched as the surroundings blurred into a collage of blues and purples from the setting sun. Blending with the other homes and buildings. 

The gala was held at the Rosewood Mansion on Turtle Creek, which is one of the premier hotels in Dallas. Many of the events held by the Dallas elite are hosted there. Only a few of the prestigious hotels were used for the venues of any high profile special occasion, and the Rosewood Mansion was among them. 

Upon arriving, the cars in front of them dropped off guests that were dressed to the nines. Extravagant gowns, pristine tuxes, and lots of insanely expensive jewelry. 

He heard his mother pointing out the different guests that arrived that would be eager to see Ben. However, Ben wasn’t really looking forward to catching up with any of them. 

The event itself was exactly what Ben imagined. Opulent. Such luxury everywhere he laid his eyes on. Champagne poured into fine crystal and flower arrangements that cost an obscene amount of money. 

It was a seamless transition to the promenade and courtyard that hosted the cocktail hour. Bartenders mixing specialty drinks and waiters walking through the crowd serving exquisite horderves. There was not a single detail out of place or a single expense that wasn’t spared. 

“Ben Solo,” he turned around at the smooth, sultry voice. 

“Phasma?” 

“What’s it been? 10 years?” She sipped her cocktail. 

“Just about. Where are the others?” 

“Hux is in Madrid. Went on a business trip with his father. He has to learn the trades if he wants the company in the future.” 

“And the others?” 

“You might see them floating around,” she left to return to the bar for another drink. 

He did see the others briefly. They welcomed him home and were excited to catch up. Kaydel, Tallie, and Mitaka congratulated him on the firm Ben and Poe were starting. It was something that was not an easy feat and deserved an immense amount of recognition. 

Constant chatter filled the atmosphere as Ben and his parents weaved through the crowd towards the young waiter that held a tray of flutes filled with champagne. Ben grabbed one for himself and one for his mother. 

The three of them greeted the Tico family and the Calrissian's with nothing more than brief updates and how glad they were to see that Ben had finally returned to Dallas. 

“Shara! Kes!” Ben turned around and was met face to face with the Damerons. He watched as his parents greeted them, before their eyes widened as they gazed upon Ben. 

“Ben?! Oh my! How long has it been?” Mrs. Dameron embraced him in an unexpected hug. He managed to keep the flute balanced as it nearly toppled over. 

“It’s been 10 years,” he chuckled softly. He let go of her and shook hands with Mr. Dameron. 

“There he is!” Ben knew that voice anywhere. Poe came over and they embraced in a tight hug. They both laughed as it had been a while since they had last seen each other. They certainly talked very often, but the last time Ben saw Poe was in Paris last March for a conference. 

“Man it’s been too long!” Ben laughed. 

“At least we don't have to go through that for a while! I need my buddy around,” Poe laughed in return. “So how have you been?” 

“I’ve been alright. I’m looking forward to this new venture.” 

“Oh man. Me too,” Poe sipped his champagne. “Question: Are you still with Bazine?” 

“No. We broke up last year,” he answered. 

“Thank God. I did not like her _at all_ ,” Poe exhaled in relief. 

“How come you never said anything?” 

“Ben, you’re a grown man. I’m not going to tell you how to live your life,” he shrugged. 

Whether Ben agreed or not, his reasoning made sense. Ben went to take a sip of his champagne. However, the flute didn’t quite make it to his lips. 

He noticed her from across the courtyard. 

The black gown flowed in the gentle evening breeze. With every step she took, the slit that went up to the top of her thigh exposed an endless expanse of her long toned legs. The cat-eye neckline accentuated the soft swell of her perky breasts and her prominent and sensual collarbone that was decorated with a sparkling diamond necklace. Her soft waves were full of volume and bounce. But those red lips were plump and mesmerizing. 

“Hey sis,” Poe embraced her in a soft hug. 

Ben choked on the champagne he finally had a chance to sip. It hit him that this enticing woman was _Rey._

“Hi darling. You look beautiful,” Leia wrapped her arms around her. 

“Hey kid,” Han tapped her on the back. 

“Hello Ben,” she smirked as she reached for a flute in passing. 

“Rey,” it was the only thing he could say. 

The emcee announced that the guests should begin to make their way towards the mansion lawn. However, his feet remained planted in the same place. He couldn’t believe that this woman was Rey. The very same Rey that he had fallen out with all those years ago. 

“Ben? You coming?” His mother got his attention. He nodded slightly before trailing behind his parents. 

The mansion lawn housed a large tent. Gold, white, and soft blushes filled the space. The ceiling was draped with white chiffon gathered by a flawless crystal chandelier that managed to light up the entire space. The tablescape was perfect. A gorgeous crystal vase held fresh and vibrant white hydrangeas and blush roses accompanied by two smaller arrangements of the same flowers. The gold utensils stood out on top of the white tablecloth, along with the gold rimmed plates and glasses that tied in the table beautifully. The plates were topped with monogrammed napkins and a menu of what will be served. Truly, no expense was spared for this event. 

He noticed Rey speaking to the Storm family as he took his place in between Poe and his mother. The conversation didn’t last very long as she walked over towards the table, sitting in between Poe and her mother. 

“What a beautiful event,” Leia gazed around the room, taking in all the stunning details. 

“I hope enough funds are raised,” Rey stated. 

“Darling, you did remarkable. I’m sure you will exceed your expectations,” Leia winked at her. 

“You organized this?” Ben looked over at Rey. 

“I _helped_ organize it,” she took a sip of her champagne. 

“My little sunshine here is one of the youngest leading philanthropists ever in Dallas. She’s done some remarkable work. No surprise there since she graduated at the top of her class,” Poe clinked his glass against hers. 

“Where did you go to school?” Ben questioned. Eager to find out as much as he could. 

“I went to Yale. I got my degree in finance and minored in social work. I invest in different organizations that help young adults and children live better lives. If they need counseling or therapy, it’s covered. If they need medical aid, it’s covered. Whatever their needs, they don’t have to worry about them.” 

“She was also recently promoted to senior coordinator at Storm International,” Poe winked at her, causing her cheeks to change ever so slightly. 

“That’s very impressive,” Ben stated. Rey ignored his compliment and ordered a refill of champagne from the waiter in passing. 

“Rey, why didn’t you bring Jeremy?” Her mother asked. 

He looked over at Rey, noticing her calm demeanor. Ben felt an unnecessary tightening in his chest. His throat became dry, waiting for it to be quenched. 

“I broke up with him a month ago,” she said nonchalantly. 

“Damn... he was cool. How come?” Poe looked over at his sister. 

Rey smirked as she looked over and locked eyes with Ben,”He wasn’t my type.” 

He could feel the color draining from his face. He knew exactly what he was referring to. Those echoed words. The day their friendship disintegrated. He never heard from her after that, nor did he have the courage to ask Poe about her. Poe mentioned her here and there every time they met up, but he never pressed for more. 

She raised her brow at Ben before turning her attention to the appetizer set before her. 

The auction started shortly after dinner was served. Trips, exclusive dinners, and all sorts of esteemed packages were up for sale. He overheard Rey telling his mother that the event cost about $150,000 and she hoped they were able to meet their goal. At the rate these guests were auctioning off their money, it would not be a problem. 

A golf retreat in Palm Beach was auctioned off for $50,000. An all inclusive vacation to Bora Bora was sold for another $75,000. A custom matte black Ferrari was sold for $750,000. A bespoke Rolls Royce with all the bells and whistles sold for an impressive $1.2 million. And those were just a few of the items 

The Rolls Royce was the final item up for auction. And after an extensive bidding war, the moment everyone had waited for had come. 

Ben looked over and saw Rey on the edge of her seat in anticipation for the final number. Storm International was able to raise four million dollars that would cover the tuition of at least fifty students who desired to go to college. 

Confetti cannons erupted, causing the guests to cheer and shout over the exceptional amount of money that had just been raised. 

He once again looked over at Rey and she was grinning ear to ear as she hugged her parents and her brother. It had been a while since he had seen that smile. He didn’t realize how much he missed it until he saw it again. 

Ben excused himself to stand on the outskirts of the gala, and just stood with his hands in his pockets, watching and studying her from a distance. She was mesmerizing. The way her body moved, the way she carried herself was exquisite. 

He saw her saying her goodbyes to her family. He watched as she hugged his parents and walked towards the exit. 

He followed after her. 

“Rey!” 

She turned around, now just the two of them in the garden. 

“Yes?” 

“I just wanted to say it was good to see you. Maybe we can catch up soon,” he was hopeful. 

She started to laugh, causing his brows to furrow in confusion. 

“Don’t bother,” her jaw was clenched. 

She inched closer and closer. His heart began to race and his mouth parted slightly as he watched her continue to move towards him. 

“Did you think I just forgot what happened when we last saw each other?” She raised her brow as she tilted her head to the side. 

He was tempted to take a step towards her and close the gap. 

But, she walked off, not giving him the chance to do anything. Not that there was anything left to say or do. He was speechless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so fun to write and it's only going to get more fun from here. I absolutely love sassy Rey and we are definitely going to see more of her. It's time for Ben to hurt. Especially when she is an accomplished woman that knows how to hold her own. AND in that gown! SHEESH!!! She is no longer the sweet little sixteen year old, but a badass philanthropist. On to the next chapter! 
> 
> [Rey's gown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409968372334208425/)


	7. The Same Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this took me so long! I could not figure out how to start this chapter for the life of me. This is more of a foundational chapter that needs to set up what is to come. Enjoy <3

She was running late. 

Rey was never late. Especially for brunch. 

It was already 11:15, fifteen minutes after their normal meeting time. 

It was a tradition that on the first Saturday of every month, she would meet with her friends for a cozy meal and at times a bit of window shopping. This morning it would only be Finn and Rose since Jannah was scouting a new prospect for Millenium and Co. 

Rey somewhat hoped Jannah was able to attend. Although Finn and Rose never made her feel like a third wheel when they began dating 2 years ago, she couldn’t help but sense as if she were imposing a bit. 

They always gathered at the same restaurant in Highland Park Village, Bistro 31. The quaint little restaurant that captured Rey’s heart from the very first time they had eaten there. It always filled the air with rich espressos and sweet pastries that made her mouth water every single time. 

“Peanut!” She spotted Finn and Rose sitting at one of the tables on the patio. 

“Hi guys. So sorry I’m late,” she embraced them each with a hug before sitting. 

“No worries. We already ordered. Got you the pancakes with a side of potatoes and a cinnamon latte,” Rose winked at her. 

Rey’s order was always the same. There were a few instances where she attempted to venture out and order something new, but she always reverted back to the classic pancakes and potatoes. 

She sighed in relief upon taking the first sip of the sweet frothy milk and spicy cinnamon that was waiting for her. “This is why I love you guys,” she laughed. 

They both gave her little smiles. Rey watched as Finn took a hold of Rose’s hand, lightly brushing the tender skin of her knuckles. They were practically made for each other. The two of them had feelings for each other for as long as they can remember, but neither were willing to make the move. Rey had given Finn a light nudge to just go for it and ever since then, they have been inseparable. 

“How are you guys? How’s Paige?” Rey asked the both of them. 

“We’re good,” Rose smiled over at Finn. “Paige is doing well too. She is spending the day with Poe.” 

Rey inclined in return. 

When Poe went off to college, he vowed to remain as focused as possible. However, that didn’t last. 

Paige was attending Princeton and it wasn’t very far from the University of Pennsylvania. They had been friends all throughout high school and their relationship shifted in college. They began to spend more time together and little by little they developed feelings for one another. It had been a little over six years since their first date and they haven’t separated since. 

The both of them returned to Dallas 4 years ago after grad school. Paige got her MBA and a bachelors in engineering, Poe came back with his law degree. Paige had her eyes set on potentially taking over the business her great grandfather had started; a manufacturing company that builds planes for different airlines. They worked closely with Resistance Air, producing some of the most advanced planes in the world. On the contrary, Poe had no desire to take over his parents company, but rather start something he loved. 

Rose was also the opposite of Paige. She didn’t want to help run their company. Rose worked alongside Rey at Storm International and they have been extremely successful in making a huge difference in the lives of children and young adults. They both went to Yale, both graduated the top of their class, and were now both senior coordinators in the company. 

Needless to say, they were all very happy with their line of work. 

“That’s good to hear,” Rey smiled lightly. 

The three of them filled the air with light conversation until their food had arrived. Warm berry compote topped on light and fluffy pancakes accompanied by sweet maple syrup. Crispy, buttered potatoes with a sprinkle of mixed herbs. All of these components made Rey’s tummy flood with hunger. 

“Are we going to address the elephant in the room?” Finn looked over at Rey waiting for her to look up from her meal. 

“What elephant?” Rey knew where this was headed and she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for it. 

“Rey. Come on. You know exactly what I am talking about,” his eyes met hers. 

She sighed,”I’m fine. Really. It’s just unexpected.” 

“You don’t have to be fine. It’s okay if you’re still upset,” Rose added. 

Even if that were the case, she needed to be fine. 

She had concealed those feelings, anticipating that she wouldn’t cross paths with him for another number of years. She knew she would see him eventually, but last night was too soon. It was too unexpected. Seeing him took her back to the last time they had really seen each other. It brought back emotions she had worked so hard to hide, but with one look, they all came rushing back. 

“If it wasn’t a charity event that my parents were hosting, I don’t know what I would’ve done,” Finn’s jaw clenched. He had been furious when Rey told him what happened. Through her tears and heartache, he had to restrain himself from not giving him what he deserved. 

“I can take care of myself Finn.” 

“I know you can, but he can’t literally shatter your heart and expect to get away with it.” 

Rey winced at his words. 

“I mean you were in pain for so long,” he continued. “I was surprised you managed to study as hard as you did _and_ get a scholarship.” 

“Okay, I think we get it babe,” Rose gave Rey an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry Rey. I’m just not too fond of the situation.” 

“So you think I am?” 

He shook his head profusely,”No! It’s justㄧ”

“Alright before this gets out of hand, let’s pay and get out of here. I actually need to do some shopping today for that dinner tomorrow,” Rose interrupted. 

“Oh yeah. The welcome home dinner that I will _not_ be attending,” Finn stated while calling over the waiter. 

She scowled at his statement. 

Rey’s parents were throwing a dinner in reverence of Ben’s return to Dallas. As much as Rey desired to refuse, she had no choice but to attend. In reality, she hadn’t disclosed any information in regards to her and Ben. No one really knew what had transpired between them other than her close friends. 

The reasons why she kept it from the others were not entirely unclear. Explaining the tumultuous situation more than once sounded unappealing. Reciting the details over and over didn’t bring any further healing to her already maimed heart. 

Perhaps Rey was not ready to confront the reality of the circumstances. Even after all these years. But there will come a moment when the lid can no longer be held in place. A moment where she will need to confront what once was. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


The engine of her Porsche Carrera purred to a stop as she pulled into the driveway of her parents home. 

Rey had moved out about a few months ago when she had become more financially stable. She found a place that she loved, and though it was not even ten minutes from her former residence, it was a place that was her very own. 

With hesitancy, she opened the front door of her parent’s home. Her lips parted slightly upon entering the all too familiar atmosphere. 

She could almost see her younger self being chased around the house by Poe. She remembered all the hiding spots she had chosen during an intense game of hide-and-seek. She could feel the warm sun as she lounged by the pool. She remembered the last days she spent with her brother in the living room before he flew halfway across the country. She also remembered the nights she would lock herself in her room, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. 

Her heart tightened at a few of the memories in this house. Whether they pained her or brought her joy, they shaped her into the woman she was today. 

“Hi sweetie,” her mother rushed over to embrace her in a hug. 

“Hi mama.” 

“You look beautiful,” she marveled at the red crepe dress that hugged her body perfectly. The dress enhanced the golden hue that Rey had acquired over the summer months. The sweetheart neckline emphasized the chiseled structure of her collarbone and shoulders. And the smooth ruffle at the bottom of her skirt embraced her long toned legs. 

“Thank you.” 

“Hey sis. You look nice,” Poe walked up to her. He wrapped her in his arms, leaving a light kiss on the crown of her head. 

“Come. We’re just waiting on the Solos.” 

She recoiled slightly at the mention. It was a new norm that she would need to get used to. 

Mr. Storm was sharing a story that enamored the rest of the guests, the Ticos and Calrissians. It allowed Rey to slip into the group unnoticed.

“Hey.” Almost unnoticed. 

“Hey,” Rey turned to look at Rose. Her ivory chiffon mini dress complimented her soft, delicate skin. Her dark long hair glistened under the soft like as if it were black silk. She hadn’t even tried on the dress the day before, and it fit her like a glove. 

She reached for a chilled glass of Dom Perignon, feeling the dry crispness awaken her taste buds. “Finn wasn’t kidding when he said he wasn’t coming,” she took a sip. 

“I know. I wonder what bullshit he pulled out of his ass,” she reached for a flute herself. 

Rey raised her brow to Rose’s comment. 

“What? He’s my boyfriend. I can talk about him like that,” she giggled. 

“Ah! The man of the hour,” Lando interrupted whatever chatter was going on. Rey froze. 

There was a burning pair of eyes on her. She could feel it. Almost like a magnifying glass being left under the sun. Those eyes belonged to Ben; she could tell by the intensity of the feeling. Rey hadn’t turned around yet, and she was scared to. Not quite sure if she was ready to look at him. 

The setting was more intimate. More personal. She couldn’t hide behind a big event or professional facades. She wasn’t one to hide her disdain very well in a smaller setting. And everyone knew that. 

“Let’s move this to the dinner table,” her father redirected the guests. 

Dinner was to be served on the patio. A banquet table had been arranged in place of the patio furniture that was normally normally situated atop of the Italian travertine. Her mother had kept the tablescape simple with a few elegant votives and small bouquets of peonies placed in fine porcelain. Sterling silver surrounded the hand scripted name tags and menus. Fine crystal sparkled in the soft light of the dusk. Simple and elegant. 

Ben was seated directly across from her. Almost as if it were some cruel joke. One that no one was laughing at. 

She’s uncomfortable. To say the least. 

Rose was seated to her right and Poe to the left, both engaged in a conversation with Paige and Jannah. It left Rey unattended. 

“How was the rest of your weekend?” 

She looked up at Ben,”Fine.” Her cheeks flushed with annoyance. 

“Nothing worth noting?” 

“No,” she bit out. 

Before he could speak again, her father stood while tapping the side of his flute with a butter knife. “Thank you all for coming. Tonight we are honoring one of our dearest friends return. Ben, we always knew you would return to Dallas. Though we didn’t know exactly when, we knew you would always come home. We welcome you back with open arms. Welcome home Ben,” he raised his glass, earning the others to do so as well. 

Rey downed the remaining champagne, requesting a refill rather quickly. 

“Thirsty, are we?” Rose giggled. She was slowly succumbing to the effects of the alcohol. However, Rey could hold her own. She wasn’t a lightweight by any means. 

The first course was a simple garden salad with a light balsamic vinaigrette, followed by a smooth and tasty tomato and basil soup. The main dish, however, was worth having to sit across from Ben throughout the dinner. Succulent and tender fillets were placed on a bed of creamy garlic mashed potatoes. Topped with the most flavorful peppercorn sauce, accompanied by lemon infused broccolini. 

The fillet cut as easily as butter and melted in her mouth as if it were. Garlic and pepper created a medley that elevated the beef in a way she didn’t think was possible. And the broccolini brought a light freshness to the rich main dish. Needless to say, Rey was enjoying the dinner very much. 

Nothing finished the meal quite like a slice of pecan pie, a la mode. Rey’s mouth watered as the vanilla ice cream, sprinkled with flecks of vanilla bean, began to ooze into the pie. The flaky crust upheld the dense and scrumptious filling that was begging to be thoroughly enjoyed. 

“Oh my god. This is _so_ good,” Rose was devouring the dessert faster than anyone at the table. 

Rey laughed lightly, taking a spoonful herself. 

And she felt the same pair of eyes fall on her. She refused to look up at him. Refused to give him the attention he was seeking. Her jaw clenched as she attempted to keep a calm facade. She took her bottom lip in between her teeth, looking at the flowers, the candles, anything to keep her eyes from looking where they were wanted. 

“Umm, I would like to say a few words,” Ben stood up, not taking his eyes off of Rey. “I want to thank Mr. and Mrs. Dameron for hosting this dinner. It was not necessary, but was very much appreciated. I am very happy to be back in Dallas and I plan on being here for the long haul. I cannot thank each of you enough for the warm welcome.” 

Rey snickered, earring a raised brow from Ben. Rose nudged her gently, surprised by her outward reaction. Ben was happy to be back, but the same couldn’t be said about the rest of the individuals present. 

“Would you like to add something honey?” her mother spoke up. Rey's reaction wasn’t proper and in the south, etiquette was everything. 

“No,” she finally looked over at Ben with a look that could kill. “I have absolutely nothing to say.” 

His jaw clenched as he took his seat once again. His eyes remained on hers, hoping to somehow soften the look she currently had. However, it wasn't going to waver. If there was one thing Rey had learned this past decade, it would be to never yield. She could see the hard swallow he had taken as he realized Rey wasn’t one to cave in so easily anymore. Not after what she went through. She was stronger. 

“I have something to add,” Poe spoke up. “I can’t begin to say how ecstatic I am to have my buddy back in Dallas with me. We have dreamed about the moment that we start our own firm, and it is here. But, I also want to take a moment to honor my wonderful girlfriend, Paige. It is her 28th birthday this upcoming Wednesday and I wanted to get you something special.” Poe called over one of the servers carrying a gift wrapped in a stunning shade of merlot. The box was finished with a glistening gold ribbon that seemed like a shame to undo. 

It was placed in front of Paige and she began to unwrap the gift, trying to keep her excitement together. As she peeled apart the wrapping paper, Poe stepped out of his seat and placed one of his knees on the ground. Rey’s breath hitched. She knew exactly what was going to take place. 

Paige stopped unwrapping the box, releasing an audible gasp. Inside the box was a silver engraved Tiffany heart that read ‘marry me?’ She turned to find Poe on one knee. He pulled out a velvet Harry Winston box that cushioned the most breathtaking ring Rey had ever laid eyes on. The diamond was oval shaped, surrounded by smaller diamonds adding to the brightness that was absolutely blinding. It was flawless. No other glisten or shine compared to the one her brother currently held. 

“Paige, our relationship started as close friends. It later led to something more, something that I can’t even begin to describe. I have fallen in love with you more and more over the past few years. And while I may not have always been the best boyfriend, you were always the most perfect girlfriend. Would you let me change that? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Paige began to cry silently. She simply nodded, at a loss for words. Poe slipped the delicate ring on her finger as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. The rest of the table cheered in honor of the now engaged couple. 

Rey smiled and excused herself from the dinner table. 

She went inside the house, to the only place she could find a moment to herself. Her bedroom. She climbed the stairs, maneuvering down the hall that she walked through every day that she lived in the house. 

Her room was just as she left it. The same furnishings, the same colors, and the same atmosphere. She hesitated to go inside, but she shut the door lightly behind her. Rey slowly examined the room she grew up in, the room she cherished. She felt the softness of the bedspread, the softness of the pillows. 

The silver birdcage that overlooked the backyard was her favorite spot to sit in. It still was. She sat in the swing, looking at the night sky, trying to observe the stars she used to point out with her father. 

She heard the distant laughter and chatter from the guests down below, most likely discussing the proposal. Rey was happy for her brother. He had wanted this for a while and it had finally come together beautifully. 

She merely wished her life could’ve been the same. Could’ve fallen into place that simply as well. But it hadn’t. 

It was the furthest thing. 

Rey began to cry. Unwanted tears that hadn’t been shed in many years. She cried, feeling the void in her heart all over again. She cried like she had those days and months that followed. 

She cried as if her heart break had just happened. 

She cried as if she were sixteen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So I was originally going to use StormPilot, but there is something I want to happen and in order for that to take place, it made more sense for it to be Poe and Paige. Like I said in the beginning of this chapter, this one was more of a foundational part. It is to set things up that will come in the future. Rey is obviously a badass woman that is successful because of her own passions. I hope you liked it and we will be getting into the fun stuff soon. 
> 
> Also, I will probably up the chapter count, but I am unsure to what number so bear with me! 
> 
> -XOXO 
> 
> [Rey's Home](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/3404-Purdue-St-Dallas-TX-75225/2076948671_zpid/)  
> I really loved this home for Rey. It is so classic, but also modern. Just like she is. 
> 
> [Rey's Dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409968372333110422/)


	8. This is a Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Ben's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I started a new job about a month ago and I have been working SO much! I literally only get two hours of rest before I go to bed and do it all over again. And on the weekends I play catch up with all the other things going on in life. I am going to need to schedule when to write so I don't take too long! lol thank you for being patient. 
> 
> So halfway through it shifts to Ben's p.o.v! You will be able to start to see a little more of his perspective on Rey. It is just a little smidge, but it does give you a bit more clarity on his past actions. But the whole story isn't revealed until a later scene I have planned. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! I love you all!!

The tears continued to fall as she hid herself away in her old bedroom. 

“Rey? Can I come in?” A soft knock came from the solid oak. 

Rey remained silent. The door shut silently behind her, yet she didn’t look up at whoever had entered. Soft tenderness surrounded her as the tears began to subside. 

She looked over to meet eyes full of sincerity that belonged to her mother. She wiped the few stray tears that rolled down Rey’s cheeks. 

“What’s wrong honey? Why aren’t you downstairs with the rest of us?” 

“I couldn’t handle it anymore,” she sniffled. 

“It’s Ben isn’t it?” 

“How did you know?” 

Her mother sighed as she sat on the queen-sized bed across from her. “Honey, you are my little girl. I knew something happened around the time he had left. You weren’t the same bright and happy girl we knew. I just didn’t want to pressure you into talking about something you were probably not ready to discuss.” 

“Oh,” she breathed out. Her mother had always been able to read her so well. Nothing could get past her no matter how well she attempted to hide it. 

Like her father said, it was her best quality.

“Would you like to tell me what happened?” 

Rey nodded. It was foolish of her to believe her mother hadn’t suspected anything. Her hands grew clammy, her heart raced as she prepared to share what had transpired between her and Ben all those years ago. 

“Here we go,” she began. Rey told her mother about how sweet Ben was towards her. About how caring he had seemed. About how he had made her feel appreciated. Then as it neared for him and Poe to leave for college, it was as if something had shifted. As if he had no longer seen her as someone he should care for. 

She told her mother about their final confrontation. How she built up the courage to finally be honest with him. How he had shattered her heart. How she thought it was mended, yet upon his return, it clearly wasn't the case. Perhaps she had never fully recovered. Perhaps she had always carried around this wound.

It was as if she had an injury that needed stitches, yet she had attempted to heal it with just a bandaid. 

“Oh honey,” her mother knelt in front of her, taking both of her hands. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” 

“I was embarrassed. And I didn’t want to ruin your friendship with Han and Leia,” it was the truth. She was afraid of what her mother would think. Afraid of what turmoil she would cause between her parents and their friends. 

“Rey,” her voice was more firm. “That is absolute nonsense. You are my daughter and you come first. You were not going to _ruin_ anything. I wish you would’ve come to me sooner and we could’ve gotten through this together.” 

“I’m sorry. I was scared and I feel like I still shouldn’t be feeling this way.” 

“Honey, you never really healed from what happened. You’ve suppressed these feelings for so long thinking that you would be fine, not quite dealing with them. Now that Ben has returned, all those emotions that you thought you had gotten over have all come rushing back. Healing is crucial in order for you to fully move on.” 

“I guess it’s time I really deal with it, so I can move on.” 

“Don’t guess. You know I’m right,” her mother laughed lightly. She looked down at her wrist and brushed her thumb lightly over the bracelet she had been given when she was sixteen. “You know, this means that you never have to face anything alone. This bracelet is a reminder of that.” 

“Thanks mama,” she smiled lightly. 

“Come now. We must go down before your father or brother come looking for us,” she stood up, prompting Rey to stand as well. Her mother brushed the hair that had fallen in her face to the side. She gave her a light kiss on the forehead that eased the raging storm brewing within her. 

“I think I’m going to head home. As happy as I am for Poe and Paige, I’m not really in the mindset to celebrate,” Rey told her mother as they finished their descent down the stairs. 

Her mother nodded and gave her a wink. “You have to say goodbye to everyone. It’s the proper thing to do.” 

Rey laughed. Of course she had to do the proper southern thing.

Everyone had now gathered in the formal living room for an after dinner coffee. They were all chatting and asking the usual questions one would ask after an engagement. What kind of wedding they would want. What season were they thinking of getting married in. Poe let Paige answer most of the questions, as he admired the soft glow of his fiancée. 

But as she stepped into the room, she felt his eyes on her. Just as she had felt when he first arrived. 

She ignored it as best as she could as she said goodbye to the Storms and the Ticos. And congratulated Poe on his engagement. 

“You’re leaving dear?” Leía asked. 

“Yeah. I have a pretty bad headache and I won’t be much fun to hang around with so I’m just going to get some rest,” she lied. 

“You do that darling. Feel better,” she gave her a light hug. 

She spotted Ben speaking with Poe and Paige and she certainly wasn’t going to go out of her way to say goodbye. So she exited the room. She heard nothing but the faint laughter and the small clack of her heeled sandals. 

The slightly cooled air felt wonderful compared to the atmosphere she endured inside the house. It was refreshing. 

“Rey…” 

Her heart stopped. Of course she knew who that voice belonged to. 

She inched closer to her car. Attempting to get away as quickly as she could. 

“Rey.” This time his hand closed around her arm, causing her to turn around and face him. She looked him in the eye and noticed the softness that she loved when she was sixteen. The very look that would make her knees buckle and her heart melt. 

But she wasn’t sixteen anymore. 

“Please let go of me Ben,” she attempted to tug her arm free, but his hold was too strong. 

“Rey, we need to talk.” 

“Ben. I am not doing this now. Please let go of me.” 

His grip softened slightly,”Please Rey.” 

“I am _not_ doing this now, Ben,” she freed her arm. She turned around, continuing to walk down the path towards her car. 

“I’m sorry.” 

She froze. She hadn’t heard those words from him since they had fallen out. 

“You’re sorry?” She turned around. 

Ben nodded, walking slowly towards her. He continued until he was standing right in front of her. 

“I am truly sorry Rey,” he sighed. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for that?” She bit out. 

Rey wouldn’t let him speak anymore. She started her car, hearing the smooth engine come to life. She peeled away from the driveway towards Abbott Ave. 

She looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Ben had stood in the middle of the street, hands in his pockets, watching as her car retreated. 

  
  
  


****

  
  


Ben watched the vehicle turn from his sight before returning towards the house. 

“Benjamin.” 

He found Mrs. Dameron waiting in the office that looked out into the front yard. In clear view of the scene that had just unfolded between him and Rey. 

No one really addressed him by his full name unless it was serious. Which only led him to believe that it was. 

“Mrs. Dameron,” he smiled nervously.

“Please sit,” she motioned to the seat in front of her. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the glass desk. Her brow raised slightly as he took his seat. “Rey told me what happened between the two of you.” 

Ben’s eyes widened as he slightly shut the double doors of the office. 

He knew this was bound to happen, but wasn’t quite ready for it to happen so quickly upon his return. Or so unexpectedly. 

“Mrs. Dameron… I’m sorry. I really am.” 

“Oh. It’s not me that should be hearing this. It’s my daughter that should be on the receiving end,” she remained stern. 

Ben knew that Rey should be hearing this. But it was more of the willingness to let him tell her. He knew it wasn’t going to be a warm welcome. But he had hoped maybe after all these years, it would’ve made it easier for them to speak to one another. 

“I know that,” he sighed. 

“I just want you to know what that did to her. The nights I would hear her cry herself to sleep even after claiming nothing was wrong. How she pretended she was happy, when really she was in such pain,” her words made him wince. “But my daughter became a strong woman and I will not let you take her back to the state in which you left her.” 

“I understand Mrs. Dameron. I just want her to know how sorry I am. I don’t know how to make it up to her,” it was the truth. He hadn’t known how much he missed her until he had seen her once more. Until he had seen her sun kissed skin, her radiant smile, and her bubbly yet stubborn attitude. 

He missed her. 

“I don’t know either, but you have a lot of work to do,” she stood up and smoothed her navy blue crepe dress. 

She walked towards the double doors to return to the party. 

“Benjamin.” 

“Yes?” He turned around to see her standing in the entryway. 

“This conversation will stay between us,” it was a command and not a request. “Don’t you ever hurt my daughter like that again,” she left the door slightly ajar. 

  
  
  


****

  
  


His home was ready a few days after the dinner. He had his things set up professionally so he wouldn’t have to lift a single box. No chair was left out of place and not one speck of dust was in sight. It was slowly sinking in that he would remain here indefinitely. It wasn’t just some quick business trip that he would soon leave on the next flight out. 

It was indefinite.

Once he had finished eating the dinner his mother had sent over, he had no other desire than to sleep in the luxurious Hastens memory foam mattress he had purchased.

However, Ben was unable to sleep that night. Despite the soft and dreamy cushion, he was unable to sleep. 

He tossed and turned relentlessly, until the early morning sun peeked in through the soft curtains. And the words continued to echo through his head. 

_Don’t you ever hurt my daughter like that again._

My god how he winced at those words. How they affected him more than he had expected. How they made his heart ache, knowing he had caused Rey a great deal of pain during the time he was away. 

It was selfish of him to think she would be more welcoming. That she would maybe be able to proceed as if nothing had happened. It was selfish of him. 

His heart was equally crushed as he knew that after the party all those years ago, their relationship would never be the same. He had made sure of that. Ben had healed a while ago, or so he thought, until he had seen her at the charity gala. 

Gone was the sweet and care-free sixteen year old girl he had spent most of his childhood years with. Now in her place was a successful and determined woman. 

And was she beautiful. 

But, Ben had always thought Rey was pretty. However, he never thought of pursuing anything more. At least he thought he couldn’t. She was his best friend's younger sister, and to find her pretty was a dangerous thought to hold. A dangerous one that he never dared to entertain. 

Until he had seen her once more. 

He was speechless. When he had seen her in that black gown that was positively mesmerizing. The way the neckline accentuated the swell of her breasts and her chiseled collarbone. How the slit in the gown made it known that her legs were ones that many women would kill for. And how she carried herself with dignity and class. 

He was screwed. And if he had to spend the rest of his life trying to earn her forgiveness, he was damn going to do it. 

A sharp knock on the glass of his front door forced him to get out of bed. He groaned, not really wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. 

Of course it was Poe waving at him through the door. 

“Ben, my man,” Poe patted his shoulder as he walked past him into the great room. “Holy shit. This house suits you.” 

“Thanks man,” he brushed his fingers through his hair. 

His new home did suit him. It was modern and sleek. 

From the smooth concrete floors, to the dark and rich cabinets of the kitchen. The huge island was covered in a beautiful dark stone that Ben absolutely loved. There were several walls covered in windows that flooded the entire first floor with natural light. The same touches carried all throughout the house, giving it a cohesive feel that made the home flow nicely. 

It was by far, the favorite place of all the places he had previously lived in. 

“Did you want coffee or juice?” 

“Coffee would be great,” he sat himself down in one of the gray upholstered stools. 

“How are you and Paige?” 

“We’re doing really well. She’s excited to start looking for a home together since she isn’t fond of my place. She says it's too Vegas,” he finished with little finger air quotes. 

“Well it is a bit flashy,” Ben laughed as he pressed brew on the Miele coffee machine. 

“Ben you’re supposed to be on my side,” he held his heart as if he were wounded. “Anyways, I wanted to come by and say hi. And I also wanted to talk to you about the office space,” Poe pointed at Ben with finger guns. It was typical of Poe. 

“What about it?” 

“Well it’s already finished. The final touches went in yesterday and it’s basically ready for us to set up shop,” Poe smiled as he reached for the cream. “Crazy to think that we had only thought about this a few years ago and now it’s becoming a reality.” 

“This was all you. I wouldn’t be a part of this if it weren’t for you,” Ben raised his mug as if to toast to Poe. 

“Nah. This was the both of us,” he too raised his mug. “I already recruited some of my old classmates from college, so that's promising.” 

“I reached out to some classmates as well that would be willing to come out here. One of my old professors also sent me a list of students that would be graduating law school soon that may be a good fit.” 

“Well there we have it. We got ourselves a firm,” Poe tapped his mug next to Ben’s which made him chuckle. 

Ben had dreamed of being a senior partner at his previous firm. But why settle for senior partner when he could be a founding partner of his own firm. Both of them had established themselves with a stellar reputation in the world of law. Their families could only take them so far, but even then it wasn’t much. They had to prove that they were worthy of the positions they had. 

Even with a prominent family such as their own, it wasn’t an easy task to succeed in any occupation without working their asses off. And that was exactly what they did. 

“So are you free tomorrow morning to see the space?” 

“Of course I am free. This is what I moved back for,” Ben laughed as he poured himself a second cup of coffee. 

“Awesome. My sister wants to see the space too so she's going to be joining us,” Poe hummed as he took another sip. 

Ben’s heart skipped. It hadn’t been long since he had last seen Rey. It was as if he couldn’t get enough of her presence. 

She was infectious. 

“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key, all this research to make sure I am accurate about Dallas, makes me want to move to Dallas. LOL! 
> 
> BUT there is that! Now we see a bit more clarity into his past actions and it will continue to get more clear as the story moves on. And Benny is so head over heels for her already.
> 
> I was trying not to do this much of a slow burn, but it wouldn't be as fun if it all moved rather quickly. I am still planning on raising the chapter count, but I haven't figured out to which chapter number quite yet. 
> 
> P.S. I lovvveeeee mama Dameron. She will protect her daughter till the ends of the earth. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> [Ben's snazzy home](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/3637-Shenandoah-St-Dallas-TX-75205/27205413_zpid/)


	9. For One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben start speaking a little more. Sort of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Work has really been kicking my ass! We got a new software installed and I have been working twelve hour days. I also got really sick and I was super paranoid LOL! I am so sorry and I am pretty sure I won't be working overtime anymore. YAY! 
> 
> Also this chapter went through a lot of editing and I hope you guys like it! I love you guys and thank you for your patience!

The soft hum of the elevator filled the small space as it climbed the glass encased building. 

It was a posh building in Turtle Creek, right in between downtown and Highland Park. Prestigious finance firms and luxury PR companies inhabited the lower floors of the building. But Dameron-Solo took up the top two floors. 

She couldn’t have been more proud of her brother and his accomplishments. It was truly astounding to be named a founding partner of a law firm at such a young age. Yes, they were from a legacy family, but it didn’t diminish any of Poe’s hard work. He lived to prove others wrong. 

The doors of the elevator slid open to reveal an array of light grays, marbles, and hints of gold trim throughout the floor. Tons of light flooded the main floor of the firm, accentuating the soft and luxurious furniture that filled the space. 

Rey was so proud. Her brother had worked his ass off for this and it definitely paid off. He was deserving of every ounce of success he currently possessed and so much more. 

“Poe?” she called out. 

“In the conference room!” she heard the faint response of her brother. 

The space was completely enclosed in glass, overlooking the creek below. It was a serene and well-equipped space that had the potential to close many record-breaking deals for the firm. 

“Hey sunshine,” Poe hugged her. “You look nice, as always.”

The days were starting to get cooler and that was something that excited Rey. She could hardly wait to bring out the sweaters and coats. And today was one of those days. “Thank you. I am heading to work after this.” 

“Proud of how hard you work, sunshine,” he gave her a light nudge and winked.

“How has it been being an engaged man?” 

“It’s amazing and stressful all at the same time,” he laughed lightly. “We’re looking for a house for the both of us and now mom and Mrs. Tico are planning an engagement party for next Saturday. So make sure your schedule is clear,” he pointed at her.

Rey laughed,”You think me or anyone in Dallas will miss this?” 

“You got a point there. I guess that comes with the Dameron and Tico name,” he looked over at her with a slight shrug. 

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” she moved over to the window to look below at Turtle Creek. “Any idea what the theme or dress code is?” 

“I think they want either a Gatsby theme or Casino Royale,” he pursed his lips. 

“Ooooo sounds fun,” she giggled softly. 

Rey was a sucker for a theme party. She loved any chance she could to dress up. It was the chance to escape for a little bit. To be someone else and to put all her worries and cares on hold. Even if it is for only a night. 

“Good morning,” a deep smooth voice came from behind the both of them. 

Her smile fell and her breath hitched. She had been under the impression that it was only Poe and herself. Not once did it cross her mind that Ben would be here. She should’ve known though. Half of the firm did belong to him as well. 

The temperature in the room shifted. Her turtleneck was now too constricted and unwilling to let her breathe properly. Her chest tightened and despite the nervousness, she turned around. The grip on her bag increased, causing her knuckles to begin turning white. 

“Hey man. How’s it going?” 

“Pretty good. Morning Rey,” his eyes met hers as she faced him. 

“Morning,” her jaw tightened. 

“I brought some coffee,” he handed Poe a cup. “I got you a cinnamon latte, Rey. It’s still your favorite right?” 

“Yes…” she took the cup reluctantly, clutching to the warmth that exuded from the paper cup. 

  
  


_~_

_Ten Years Ago_

_“Happy Birthday Rey,” Ben came over and handed her a paper cup from her favorite coffee shop. It made her heart flutter that he thought of her and made the stop to pick up a coffee._

_He gave her a hug, rubbing her back lightly which sent shivers down her spine. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was stay enveloped in his arms forever. Ben let go of her and gave her a small smile that made her want to melt like a popsicle._

_She grasped the paper cup, taking a sip of the warm contents inside._

_A cinnamon latte. Her favorite._

_~_

She tried her hardest not to wince at the memory of the morning of her sixteenth birthday. It was painful remembering the care and sweetness he had once shown her. But they weren’t teenagers anymore. They couldn’t go back to that place. 

His eyes remained on hers as she hesitantly took a sip. The piping, sweet drink that always awakened her taste buds. The spicy cinnamon and balanced sweetness that Rey looked forward to every time she could get her hands on one of these lattes. 

She could feel the sweat begin to form around her neck, not from the latte, but rather from the intense gaze of Ben’s eyes upon her. His gaze was always the same. Rey had to look away, not being able to keep it for much longer. 

“What do you think of the place?” Poe asked, completely unaware of the tension between her and Ben. 

“I think it looks great. I’m really happy with the way it’s turned out.”

“Let me show you guys the rest of the firm,” Poe motioned the two of them to follow him. 

Ben let her exit the room first. She clutched her bag in on hand and the hot latte in the other. She could hardly focus on what Poe was saying and the different details that he was pointing out. Because all she could feel was the heated gaze from Ben’s eyes. 

She could comprehend a word here and there, but it was nothing more than a blur. Ben’s proximity was too close for her to feel even the slightest bit of comfort. Too close for her to think rationally. Rey was thankful that Poe was oblivious to the tension that was currently in the room. It was so thick that a knife would not be able to cut through. 

“I need to take this call. I’ll be right back,” Poe walked back towards his office that he had finished showing them a few moments before. It left just the two of them in the conference room. 

“Rey,” he gently touched her arm and she moved out of his touch as if she had just been burned. “We need to talk.” 

“Not now Ben,” she met his eyes. She watched as he clenched his jaw and his eyes softened ever so slightly. 

“Then when Rey? We need to talk.” 

“I’m not having that conversation here,” she huffed out. 

“It seems to me that you can’t talk anywhere. Let me take you to lunch or even coffee,” he pleaded silently. 

“I’m not ready Ben. You need to understand that you can’t just come back after all these years and not think that there are any repercussions.” 

“I understand–” 

“But do you?” Rey interrupted. 

Before he could respond, Poe returned to the room. “Sorry about that. It was mom asking about the engagement party,” he laughed completely unaware of what had occurred not a few seconds before he stepped into the room. 

“Well, I should head over to work.” 

“Awww so soon? We didn’t even see the lower level.” 

“Maybe another time?” 

“Alrighty sunshine. Go and make me proud,” he gave her a hug and a light kiss on the crown of her head. 

“It was nice seeing you Rey,” Ben wrapped his arms around her lightly. Time had seemed as if it were paused. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. Her senses were overwhelmed with the deep musk and mystery of his cologne. She couldn’t move, frozen in the same position. 

“Um, yeah..” she was met with sincerity and gentleness. Eyes full of promise and hope. For a moment, she would have believed it.

It was a look that a million girls would’ve killed for. The only thing was, she wasn’t like the others. 

  
  


****

  
  
  


It had been a week and a half since she had seen Ben. 

She threw herself into her work, attempting to keep her mind off of him. However, the long hours and extensive assignments only went so far. At night, she would toss and turn thinking about potentially bumping into him again. A possibility that was inevitable at this point. A fact that she would have to accept. 

Earlier that week, Poe had informed her of the theme her mother and Mrs.Tico had finally settled on. The Great Gatsby. Rey had yet to attend a twenties party which was astounding since there was always an event happening in Dallas. 

She looked in the mirror to finalize any missing touches. Her mouth parted slightly. Rey was a vision.

Her body was covered in crystals and rhinestones and diamonds. The embellished sheer stockings and gloves made her body shimmer as if she had bathed in crystals and stunning gems. Her neck was adorned with a simple diamond choker and her hair fell into soft glamorous waves, finished with a sparkling feather headpiece. 

Her eyes were outlined with the darkest kohl. Her eyes shaded with a beautiful shimmer of champagne. Her lips were stained with the most sensual candy apple red that would surely be noticed. 

She was stunning. The perfect representation of all the glitz and glamour that was associated with the roaring twenties. 

The woman staring back at her was one to be reckoned with. 

She heard the small notification from Rose that they were waiting downstairs for her. 

Rose’s jaw dropped upon opening the door,“Oh my god! Rey! You look _incredible_.”

“Thank you,” Rey smiled softly as she locked the door to her home, following Rose to the black Escalade waiting for them. 

“Holy shit! Rey!” Finn yelled as they opened the door to the vehicle. “You look _amazing_!” 

“Stop… You guys are making me blush,” Rey settled herself in the seat. The three of them laughed lightly as the car pulled away from the curb. 

The engagement party was hosted at the Four Seasons in order to accommodate all the guests invited. Though it was a good thirty minute drive from Highland Park and downtown, it boasted one of the biggest ballrooms in Dallas and was known for its luxurious amenities. 

Rey had seen pictures of the ballroom and the decorations that her mother and Mrs. Tico had planned to implement into the space. Without seeing everything fully come together, she already knew that it was going to be an event that would be remembered. 

Alfred, the chauffeur, opened the door for them once they had arrived at the venue. Upon walking through the main entrance of the ballroom, it was as if they had been transported to another time. The roaring twenties. 

The twenties were a time known for people defying the norms and exploited wealth like no other decade. The wealth of many individuals doubled during the twenties which brought forth the lavish parties and clothing that are still being fantasized about to this day. 

And tonight surely delivered on all that was alluring and desired. 

It was truly breathtaking. The black lacquer dance floor in the center of the room was outlined with metallic gold. Transparent balloons filled with gold confetti and centerpieces arranged with the softest looking feathers. It was unlike anything Rey had seen before. And she had been to her fair share of exclusive events. But this was taking luxury to the hundredth degree. 

“Oh fuck me.” 

“What’s the matter?” Rose looked over at Finn. 

“I’m seated at the same table as Ben,” Finn pointed towards the seating arrangements. “Both of y'all are lucky to be a part of the families of the evening.” 

“Thank god for small mercies,” Rey stated. Finn continued to say something under his breath, but Rey couldn’t really hear. She noticed Ben from where they were standing. 

And he noticed her. 

He looked rather handsome in his navy three piece suit. Even from the distance she was standing, she noticed the gold chain that was attached to the pocket watch hanging from his vest pocket. His hair was styled in its signature tousled waves and Rey could only assume that he was wearing his bespoke Tom Ford cologne. She could almost smell it. The musk and oud wood. The mouthwatering spice and sweet undertones. 

“Hate to leave you to your misery babe, but Rey and I need to go sit with our families,” Rose gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I hate this,” he muttered. 

“Just talk to your parents,” she giggled. Finn rolled his eyes and left to find his table. 

The ballroom began to fill up little by little as the guests kept arriving. It was fascinating to see the many different costumes people chose to dress in. Some of the women dressed in the finest faux furs and diamonds whereas the men opted for custom Italian wool and pristine Oxfords. 

“Well don’t you two look darling,” Rey knew that voice all too well. 

“Hi Amilyn,” Rey smiled politely. 

“This is quite something, isn’t it? I curse myself every time that I missed the damn proposal,” she sipped her champagne. “Paris will always be there, but a proposal? That’s something you’ll never get back.” 

“It was quite unexpected for all of us, but at the same time we knew it was bound to happen,” said Rose. 

“That is true,” she pondered. “So Rose, how is Finn?” 

“He’s fine. We’re really happy,” she smiled. 

“Are you two going to be next?” Amilyn wiggled her eyebrows. 

Rose laughed,”I can’t really answer that. Unless you know something I don’t.” 

“Can’t really help you there,” she shrugged. “What about you Rey? Weren’t you dating a nice, handsome young fellow?” 

“Oh ummm. We broke up a little while ago.” 

“Well I’ll be darned. Y’all were so sweet together. Maybe it’s for the best. I’ve always heard that sometimes the person you are meant to be with is a lot closer than you think.” 

“Maybe not that close, because I haven’t found anyone yet,” Rey responded. 

“You’re probably looking too hard,” she took another sip from the vintage coupe glass. “Well if you’ll excuse me ladies, I have a few more people to say hello to. Y’know the proper southern thing,” she winked. 

Rey contradicted everything that was considered ‘proper’ in the south. She was redefining what it meant to be a southern woman. Sure she greeted people properly and paid attention to what they had to say. But not all the time. More specifically, when she was around Ben. 

Around him there were no rules or southern etiquette. She tried to avoid him like the plague. Tried to limit as much contact as possible. Was it immature? Maybe. But Rey could care less about what it portrayed. She was more concerned with keeping as much distance as possible than upholding a commendable southern persona. 

“I think Amilyn should probably lay off the Dom,” Rose giggled. Rey nodded in return. 

Amilyn was a bit loose lipped. She tended to say things many people were not brave enough to voice. Even though what she had just stated was nothing overtly explicit, it still caught Rey off guard. She wasn’t even going to try to dissect what Amilyn had said. 

Truth be told, Rey didn’t give a fuck about relationships at the moment. 

“There they are!” Mrs. Tico shouted. 

“You ladies look beautiful,” Rey’s mother and Mrs. Tico gave them both a hug. 

“Thanks mama.” 

“What do you girls think of the party? Isn’t it quite something?” Mrs. Tico marveled.

“The both of you really outdid yourselves, ma,” Rose stated. 

“This is really stunning. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen,” Rey smiled. 

Her mother was about to respond and the lights in the room went out. There were a few gasps throughout the ballroom, but they were subdued when a single spotlight focused on a black velvet curtain concealing a separate entrance. It was silent, until a smooth saxophone began to fill the room. 

_‘Just one night all we got,_

_Just one night all we got…’_

The all too familiar words of ‘A Little Party Never Killed Nobody’ began to float through the air. Once the bass dropped, the black velvet curtain fell to reveal Poe and Paige. Cannons filled with confetti went off, making it seem as if it were raining gold throughout the room. It was probably one of the most exciting entrances Rey had ever seen. 

Poe and Paige didn’t need an announcement. Their presence said enough. 

The guests cheered for the newly engaged couple as they joined them on the dance floor. Rey laughed as she watched the scene before her very eyes. It was even better than the extravagant parties that she had seen in The Great Gatsby. So much better. 

Rose grabbed a hold of Rey’s hand and dragged her to the center of the ballroom. The two of them danced as if it were the only night they had. Rey twirled Rose and Rose twirled Rey. They giggled like little teenagers at their first homecoming dance. 

“Ladies and Gents, let’s hear it for the newly engaged couple!” The emcee shouted and the guests reciprocated. “Dinner will be served in the next few moments so if you’ll kindly return to your seats.” 

“What’s up hotsy totsy’s?” Poe shouted as he spotted Rey and Rose. 

Rey had no clue what her brother had just said, “Hotsy what?”

“Hotsy totsy. It was a phrase used in the twenties to describe someone as pleasing to the eye.” 

“Please excuse my fiance. He studied on the different phrases that were used in that era,” Paige laughed as she shook her head. 

“Sounds like Poe,” a deep smooth voice spoke from beside Rey. 

“Ben! My man! You look like Jay Gatz himself,” Poe slapped Ben’s shoulder. 

“Thank you. Ladies, you look beautiful,” Ben complimented the three of them, but his eyes were solely on Rey. “I just came over to congratulate you guys.” 

“Thank you Ben,” Paige smiled at him. 

“I don’t want to keep you for much longer. I will see you around,” Ben looked at her once more. Rey was thankful Ben hadn’t lingered for long. She wasn’t too good at faking the niceties around individuals she didn’t want to be around.

Their table wasn’t hard to find. It was placed at the head of the room with distinctive decorations that separated them from the rest. 

Dinner was served shortly after the guests of honor had seated. The twenties theme was even taken into consideration in terms of the menu. Rey had no clue what were the popular dishes of the roaring twenties. But the meal placed before her satisfied her ambiguity. 

Creamy potatoes au gratin accompanied with tender, juicy herbed chicken breast appeased her grumbling belly. It was easily one of the most tasty pieces of chicken she had eaten. Besides her mother’s of course. Dessert followed shortly after the main dishes were cleared. A delicious warm strawberry compote was laid on top of a light and airy angel food cake. A dollop of whipped cream adorned the tart strawberries balancing out to give it the perfect amount of sweetness. 

Rey was in heaven. 

“Careful or your eyes will literally roll to the back of your head,” Rose nudged. 

“Rose,” Rey yelped, causing the both of them to erupt into giggles. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, once your plates have been cleared, please gather round the dance floor as we honor the couple of the evening,” the emcee announced. 

Rey hadn’t even noticed that Poe and Paige had already made their way to the lacquered floor. The rest of them followed suit and surrounded the dance floor. 

A smooth and romantic waltz began to play and the couple began to say to the music. Rey had never seen her brother so in love. His eyes were glazed over with such affection that it radiated off of him. Paige was no different. She would glow whenever she was around Poe. 

Rey knew they were going to last. 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen,” the emcee started. “All couples are welcome to join the newly engaged couple.” 

“I’m going to go find Finn. I’ll find you right after,” Rose turned to Rey. 

“Don’t worry about me. Enjoy yourself.”

She watched as Rose scurried off excitedly. Rey admired the couples as they swayed to the romantic music. It made her heart ache slightly as she watched how so many of them were so in love with each other. She wanted the same thing. To have someone hold her tight. To have someone to comfort her. Someone that would enhance her. 

“Rey.” 

Rey turned around to meet his eyes. 

“Would you care to dance?” 

“I think I’m good,” she began to walk away. 

He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her back towards him,”Please Rey.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Why? It’s only a dance,” he smirked. He had the audacity to smirk. 

“Fine,” she hesitantly agreed. 

He led her towards the center of the black lacquered floor. His hands fell gently on the curve of her waist, bringing her closer to him. She intertwined her trembling hands on the nape of his neck. His eyes burned with such intensity, causing her knees to nearly give way. Ben was intoxicating. 

She inhaled his cologne, one that would make her drool without a doubt. The deep sensuality of the musk and oud made her heart race. It made her mouth water. 

“This reminds me of your sixteenth birthday,” he finally spoke. 

“You remember that?” it caught her off guard. 

“Of course. It was literally the party everyone talked about at school,” he chuckled. 

“I would’ve thought you blocked out those years of your life,” she scoffed. 

“You wound me,” he teased. 

“It’s only right that I return the favor,” she bit. 

His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. Ben knew what she was talking about. And she didn’t really give a damn if it hurt his feelings. 

“I really am sorry Rey. You didn’t deserve that.” 

“I know I didn’t,” she looked over at the other couples surrounding them. 

“If there is anything that I could give to go back—”

“We can’t Ben. What’s done is done,” she interrupted. 

They didn’t speak another word for the remainder of the waltz. It lasted longer than Rey anticipated, yet at the same time not long enough. She looked up at him, realizing that he had never really taken his eyes off of her. Rey’s breath hitched. All the oxygen seemed to have left the room as she held his heady gaze. 

The music stopped and the guests began to applaud, yet Ben and Rey had no clue that the dance was over. 

She quickly released her hands from the nape of his neck and turned to return to her table. And Ben grabbed a hold of her hand once more. 

“Thank you,” he breathed out. 

“For what?” 

“For giving me this dance.” He brought her hand up to his plush lips, leaving a sweet kiss. 

He remembered.

A small shiver ran throughout her body as he gently released her hand. He held her gaze, studying her features as if it were the last time he would see her. They both knew that wasn’t the case. It never could be. 

With a final glance, he left her in the middle of the dance floor. 

Her feet remained planted, refusing to move from the very spot she was in. 

_~_

_Ten Years Ago_

_The party had ended and most of the guests had left. Rey was slightly relieved. She wanted nothing more than to strip off the dress she was currently in and dress herself in the comfiest pajamas she owned._

_She stood by the pool, the very same spot Ben had Sri of earlier. Rey looked at the reflection staring back at her, admiring the woman she was becoming._

_“This was quite some party sweetheart,” she knew that voice all too well._

_“Glad you thought so,” she laughed lightly._

_“I’m pretty sure everyone thought so,” he smiled._

_“Thanks for coming, Ben. Means a lot,” she brought her lower lip in between her teeth. She was always nervous around him._

_“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”_

_He inches closer to her and her heart pumped faster and faster. Ben grabbed a hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss, leaving a burning heat in its place._

_He glanced at her once more, giving her a soft smile. Rey was breathless as she remained in the very place she was found._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... we are finally taking some ground with these two. Rey is slowly starting to crumbleeee. I mean with the way Ben is acting towards her, who would not crumble? I was also thinking of taking this chapter in a different direction, but I really liked the way it ended. I was a little nervous to post this since it did take so long, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait! 
> 
> Up next: more pre-wedding festivities. Maybe a group trip.... 
> 
> [Rey's Work outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409968372334128784/?nic_v2=1a4I4ZI5N)
> 
> [Rey's Party Outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/409968372335057292/?nic_v2=1a4I4ZI5N)


	10. What Are The Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the pre-wedding festivities begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo!!! 
> 
> It has been a while and I am going to be honest that these past couple of months have been ROUGH. I got a little promotion and work and have had no motivation to do anything. I literally get off of work and have an hour to myself before I have to start the next day all over again. 
> 
> Good news is I had a little break this past week where I was able to edit the heck out of this chapter and make it more cohesive. It is also raining in LA today so what is more cozy than reading?? I hope you guys like it because we are now getting close to what you guys have been waiting for! Love you all so much and I appreciate your patience!

She stared at the blue paper cup. She watched as the steam rose slowly from the small opening on the lid. 

The effort Ben put in was too much. Even though their respective offices were only separated by Turtle Creek, the effort was way too much. 

It had been this way for the past three weeks since the engagement party. Ben would drop off a piping hot cinnamon latte before she arrived so that it would be waiting for her. And every single time it was adorned with a note wishing her a good morning. 

However, she never drank them. She gifted them away to whoever was willing to drink her signature caffeinated beverage. She figured her assistant, Jane, would be a good starting point since she did sit just outside her office. 

At first her assistant reluctantly accepted the latte, just as confused as Rey was. But after a pattern ensued, her assistant welcomed them, even leaving her own personally French pressed coffee from the break room. 

During her break, at 10:15 every morning, Rey would drive down to her favorite coffee shop and order her own cinnamon latte. As inconvenient as it was, she did not need someone to go on coffee runs for her. She was going to purchase her own damn coffee with her own damn money. It seemed stupid since she had a piping hot latte on her desk every morning, but quite frankly she couldn’t bring herself to care. Maybe it was her pride getting in the way, but it made sense to her. 

“Rey?” 

She looked up at her assistant hovering in the doorway. 

“Sorry to interrupt. But just wanted to remind you of the management meeting in 15 minutes. It’s going to be in conference room C this time.” 

Conference room C was the smallest of the four meeting spaces, but it was Rey’s favorite. It allowed for the meeting to be more close knit and intimate. 

“Thanks Jane,” her assistant turned around to return to her desk when Rey stopped her. “Do you want this latte?” 

“Sure! I’ve started to look forward to these every morning,” she took a sip of the drink. “Thank you,” she smiled softly returning to her desk. 

Rey gave her a slight nod before starting the task she should have been working on the whole time. Not keeping her gaze fixated on the paper cup. 

But now it was 7 minutes until the meeting. She cursed herself for not being more productive with her time. But it was too late. She couldn’t go back in time. 

“Good morning Rey,” Mrs. Storm greeted her. 

“Good morning,” she smiled. “I didn’t think I would be the first one here.” 

“You know how my son always waits to arrive at the last minute,” Mr. Storm chuckled. “Normally Rose is the first one.” 

“Sorry! Sorry! I spilled coffee on myself and tried my best to clean it up,” she was right on cue. “Obviously I wasn’t too successful,” she pointed to her blouse. 

The main three executive officers entered the room shortly after Rose. Leaving them all waiting for Finn once more. 

Mr. Storm knew his son like the palm of his hand because sure enough when the clock struck 8 am, he sauntered into the conference room. He sat in between Rose and herself as usual. 

“Wonderful. Now that everyone’s here, there are some important matters we need to discuss,” he opened the leather bound portfolio. “Rose. Rey. You two are in charge of the after school program assignment. Where are we with that?” 

“We finally got a name; Project Neos. Neos derives from the Greek language meaning youth. And it is very fitting since we are trying to change the lives of kids. To allow them to change their future. We have partnered with many schools in parts of Dallas that may not be as fortunate.” 

Both Rey and Rose had taken a Greek language origination course during their college years and were fascinated with the language. They have named all of their projects after the Greek translation. 

This one, however, had more of a meaning. More of an impact. It was probably the project Rey was the most passionate about.

Rose continued,”Many of the kids that are going into these top universities are because they have the programs and support to get them there. They have these programs because their families are wealthy and willing to pay for them. Whereas other kids may not be given the same opportunities because they don’t have the same means to provide. But we are hoping to give them the same opportunity no matter the circumstances.” 

The attendees seemed impressed with the information Rose had shared. And it was impressive. It was disheartening to see these young kids wanting to change their lives, but don’t have the opportunity to make it possible. 

“Excellent Rose. I love that,” Mr. Storm affirmed. “Rey, how much are we going to need to get this moving?” 

“Well, starting a project of this magnitude is going to need a pretty substantial amount of funds. But Rose and I were thinking of implementing it in a total of four phases. The first phase will need approximately twenty-five million to get these programs up and running in about forty schools. It may take longer to divide it up into phases, but in the long run it will be far more sustainable. And with the phenomenal team that Rose and I have chosen to help coordinate the project, I am confident this will be extremely successful.” 

“I am looking forward to seeing how this all comes together,” Mrs. Storm smiled at the two of them. “I am very pleased with the progress the two of you have made.” 

The remainder of the meeting went rather smoothly. It was long, but it went smoothly. It lasted two hours in total as they discussed many potential projects and current ones that were already in motion. Finn shared about a project he was thinking of starting to help the city use solar energy which will take Dallas down the path of becoming a more sustainable city. New ideas were being born while current ones were being improved. It was rewarding to see the positive impact that may come out of the many projects. 

“Alright ladies. I’m thinking Sixty Vines for lunch? Around 1?” Finn asked. 

“I could definitely go for a nice glass of Cabernet,” Rose sighed. 

“What about you Rey?” 

“Sure why not.” She shrugged as she walked towards the elevators to go pick up a piping hot cinnamon latte.

****

They had driven in Finn’s car. A red semi-matte Tesla model S with black leather interior and red stitching. Of course it had all the bells and whistles and it was really drool worthy. 

Since Finn has been working extremely hard on the sustainable energy project, he made it a point to only drive electric vehicles. Even if he only was one person, he would make sure to do his part to better serve the community. 

The three of them stepped out of the sedan as the valet attendant took the keys from Finn. Sixty Vines was situated in Hotel Crescent Court near downtown Dallas. It was a pretty upscale hotel near a lot of fine restaurants and hotels that were equal, if not more luxurious. The restaurant was one of her favorites as it served some of Rey’s favorite wines and nibbles that she craved every so often. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Finn groaned. 

Rey looked up from her emails and locked eyes with Ben. Of course he would be getting lunch at the exact same restaurant as them. Just her fucking luck. She had been able to avoid him the past few weeks, using work and other bullshit excuses, but this time she was fucked. 

“Hey guys!” Poe said out of nowhere. “Fancy seeing you here,” he chuckled.

“We’re just grabbing some lunch!” Rose chirped. Always the optimist.

“Care to join us? We just got a table and there’s always room for you guys,” Poe smiled. 

“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Rey spoke, hoping it would suffice, but knew otherwise. Her brother was probably one of the warmest and most welcoming individuals on the planet. Poe always made room at his table for others, both figuratively and literally. 

“Sunshine, you could never impose. Come on,” Poe motioned to follow him and Ben. 

“Dallas is too fucking small,” Finn muttered under his breath. “I’ll try to be your buffer.” 

Rey sighed,“I’m going to need something stronger than wine.”

Finn agreed as they followed Poe to the table. Rey only had two seats available to her and they were both next to Ben. She looked over at Finn and he shot her a weak apologetic smile. They couldn’t switch seats as it would raise many questions that she was not prepared to answer. 

So much for a buffer. 

Ben gave her a gentle smile while she remained as stoic as possible. Not willing to show much emotion. 

It was taking every ounce of self awareness to remain in her little personal bubble. She was so close to Ben and he was so close to her. Rey felt his sideways glance every so often causing the skin on her arms rise with goosebumps. It made her heart begin to thump a little faster. 

It was all too much. 

“Good afternoon. Welcome to Sixty Vines what can I get y’all to start?” 

Rey was thankful for the waiter's impeccable timing. 

“Why don’t we get a couple cheese boards to start for the table and I’ll have a glass of Pinot Noir,” Poe started the order. 

“Cabernet Sauvignon.”

“The same as her please,” Finn followed Rose. 

“I will have a glass of Merlot,” it was the first time Ben had spoken since they arrived. 

“I’ll have an Old Fashioned please,” she huffed. 

The whole table turned to look at Rey. Finn bit his lip to stifle a laugh. 

“I will have those right out,” the waiter smiled as he walked away. 

“Damn. Is it one of those days?” Poe questioned. 

“I guess you could say that..” 

“Well hopefully I have some news that will change that. I’m actually very glad that we bumped into you guys here since I have been meaning to talk to all of you. You guys are officially a part of the wedding party as of last week and Paige and I wanted to do something fun since we have all been working nonstop.” 

That was true. Rey did not really have a moment to stop, much less breathe. She had been throwing herself into work more than ever since Project Neos was created. She knew Poe had been busting his ass since Dameron and Solo officially opened for business roughly two weeks ago. They already had eleven cases amongst the firm which was astounding. 

Then there was Paige. She was probably one of the hardest working women on the entire planet. Rey was positive she never got a wink of sleep, yet she looked fresh as a daisy. All while trying to prepare for the company that would be passed down to her. 

Paige was selfless and beautiful and everything Rey envisioned a woman of her standard would be. Despite her crazy schedule, she still managed to plan a small brunch in one of downtown's trendiest restaurants and that was where she asked Rey to be her bridesmaid. Rey felt honored to even be considered, much less chosen. Paige had always treated Rey like family and assured her that she had always planned for her to be a bridesmaid. By the end of it, they both had tears running down their faces as Rey accepted the honor. She was the most perfect woman for Poe. 

“Paige and I were thinking of going to Aspen for a few days. We got the family house up there and it’s been snowing for the past few weeks so we can ski or snowboard or whatever else you guys want. I already talked to Phas and Hux and they are in. What do you guys think?” 

“I mean, we could use a break,” Rose stated. “And we can do our own thing.”

“It’ll be fun guys! C’mon,” Poe pleaded. 

Before any answers were given, the drinks and boards were brought to the table. Rey took a big sip of her drink, feeling the bourbon glide down her throat. It was a welcome burn. 

“So will you guys come?” Poe repeated. 

Rey tried to distract herself with the spread in front of her, reaching for a piece of sharp white cheddar and a piece of French baguette. In that distraction, she didn’t notice that Ben had reached for the same piece of baguette. His fingers grazed hers in the most tender way possible. 

An unwanted shiver ran through her body as she tried to pull her hand away, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She lingered in his touch longer than she would have liked. Longer than she thought she would’ve let herself. His touch brought back memories of when she was sixteen and he was eighteen. 

When it was much more simple. Where it was a simple crush that left her longing for what could be. When her daydreams brought her bliss. 

But was it really simple? Did everything really seem that easy? It was too late now for her to determine. 

Ben was the first to move his hand, taking a casual sip of his glass. 

He looked over at Rey, briefly, with a heated gaze,”Count me in Poe.” 

“Excellent. What about you three?” Poe responded, oblivious to the wanting gaze in Ben’s eyes. 

“Well we have no choice do we?,” Finn chuckled. 

“That’s right. I was just being respectful.” 

“Typical Poe,” Rey laughed lightly as she downed the rest of her cocktail. 

****

The flight was scheduled to leave in forty-five minutes. The Tico’s had a company jet which meant there was no need to go through extensive security and the busy crowds.

Ben packed his warmest clothing for the trip. He did live in New York for nearly a decade so he had his fair share of winter clothes. But now living in Texas once again, he hadn’t found the need for his Moncler puffer or Canada Goose parka. But the highest temperature in Aspen was eleven degrees during the second week of December. 

“What time does the plane leave?” His mother asked as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

“It leaves at 10:30.” 

“Perfect.” 

Ben hummed in response and continued packing. He placed gloves, socks, and beanies in the side pocket. He ran through the list he had written for what seemed like the hundredth time, making sure he had everything he would need. They had to leave within the next few minutes to allow any extra time for delays that may arise. Delays that wouldn’t keep him from going on this trip. 

He closed the suitcase and placed it on the floor. “Are you ready to go?”

His mother nodded and followed Ben downstairs towards his mother’s SUV parked in his driveway. He settled in the passenger seat as his mother turned the engine of her Bentley on, filling the air with a soft purr. The car sounded quite alluring as the engine roared to life as they pulled out of his driveway.

He glanced over at her as she drove to the main road seemingly peaceful. But his mother had this distinct look, creased brows and pursed lips. It occurred whenever she had some brewing thought in her mind, much like the very one she sported at that moment. He glanced a few more times before breaking the silence. “What’s on your mind mom?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Mom…” 

His mother sighed, “It’s just that Poe is getting married and seeing all this makes me want the same thing for you.” 

“It’ll happen when the time is right.” 

“I know, but there’s nothing more that I want to see you happy and in a relationship.” 

“Mom–“ 

“What about Rey? She’s a beautiful woman–“ 

“Mom–“ 

“–and I know you had a thing for her in high school.” 

“Mom! Enough!” 

She scoffed,”You don’t have to hide it from me, Ben. I have eyes. I saw the way you treated her and cared for her.” 

“She is the younger sister of my best friend. Of course I’m going to treat her well.” 

“Yeah okay. You can cut the crap now. You weren’t fooling anyone then and you sure as hell ain’t fooling anyone now,” she chuckled. 

“Yeah well, she wants nothing to do with me.” 

“Why not?” She raised her brow.

His mother exited the main highway, merging into the street, getting closer to the executive regional airport. Ben was hesitant to really tell his mother why. But she glanced over waiting for the explanation. He really didn’t want to speak to his mother about it, but he knew that the longer he held out, the more persistent she would become. 

“I’m waiting, Benjamin.” 

Ben groaned,”I fucked up mom. She told me that she had feelings for me the day of the graduation party and I rejected her. And I didn’t try to reach out to her at all afterwards. I fucked up!” 

His mother slammed on the brakes in front of the airport. She put the car in park and turned her entire body to face him. 

“First of all, language! Second of all, Ben, you're such an idiot. You are intelligent, but my God you are just like your father.” 

“What the hell does that mean?!” 

“It means that you two are cut from the same cloth," she sighed. "I don’t know how, but you’re going to fix it! Starting with this trip!” 

Ben opened the door of the SUV and slammed it behind him and he could hear the muffled yells of his mother. He went to the trunk and pulled his suitcase out of the car. Ben was a little ticked off, but it was his own fault. He began to walk towards the entrance of the regional airport. 

“Ben!” His mother called from the vehicle. He tried to continue walking into the airport. 

“Ben! I am talking to you,” that made him stop. He may have been a giant next to his mother, but she will always have the ability to put him in his place. He turned around to find her standing a few feet away. 

“Get over here,” she pointed to the spot directly in front of her and he listened. “Look I love you very much, but what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t give you some tough love? You’ll be okay,” she winked and wrapped her arms around his figure. 

It always made him chuckle as she tried to wrap her arms around the circumference so his waist, barely touching her other hand. 

“Alright mom. Love you,” he laughed lightly as he placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. 

“Have fun,” she didn’t let him respond as she walked back to the car. 

Ben approached Gate B where the private jet was waiting to be boarded. As he neared the gate, there was no one else around to board the aircraft. His watch read 10:20, yet he was the only one at the gate. There was no way he could be the first one there. 

“Sir?” Ben turned around to find the attendant of the gate. 

“Yes?” 

“The rest of your party has already boarded the aircraft,” he gestured for Ben to follow him onto the plane. He heard the distant chatter and laughter from the rest of the bridal party already aboard the plane. 

“Ben! You finally made it!” Poe came over and patted him on the back. “Do you want a mimosa?” 

“It’s 10:20…” 

“But it has orange juice, which automatically makes it acceptable for breakfast,” he held out a flute with the bubbly orange drink. 

“Fancy seeing you Ben,” Hux raised his glass. “It’s been a while.” 

“Hux, always a pleasure,” he brought his glass to lightly touch the edge of the fine crystal. “Phas.” 

“Ben,” she too brought her glass to clink against his. 

He halted with his glass not quite touching his lips as Rey emerged from the restroom on the private plane. She was breathtaking. It was as if she just grew more attractive every time he saw her. 

Her medium wash jeans accentuated the curves of her hips and toned legs. Her over the knee boots made her legs look longer, if that were even possible. But the moto leather jacket that she layered on top of a fitted v-neck sweater gave her an edge that was, dare he even think, sexy. 

He knew Rey was an attractive woman. But God, she took it to the next level. He cleared his throat to draw attention away from the fact that he was clearly enamored with her as she walked by him. But he earned the puzzled looks from Phasma and Hux seated across from him. 

Within minutes, the cabin door was shut and the flight attendant recited the same safety precautions that must be covered on every flight as the pilot prepared for takeoff. He could hear the faint cheers and hollers, but soon drowned them out with his earbuds as the plane made its ascent to another dimension in the sky. 

In total, the flight only lasted a little over two hours. He was one of the last ones to emerge, with Hux following him and they were both welcomed with the expected Colorado chill. It was a refreshing change from the ‘cold’ they experienced in Dallas. 

All eight of them piled into the Mercedes Sprinter to be taken to the Dameron winter home. Ben remembered coming out here with his family to enjoy the colder seasons with the Damerons. Back when it was a welcome retreat. 

Back when everything seemed easier. 

But was it really easy? Maybe Ben thought it was. But when was any good thing in life easy? 

The drive, from what he could remember, was only fifteen minutes from the airport. And they were well into ten of those minutes. Shortly after, the Sprinter came to a halt in front of the mountain estate which was more stunning than he remembered.

Ben was the last one to get off the van and made his way towards the back to retrieve his luggage. His eyes landed on Rey as she waited for her black swivel carryon to be handed to her. Most of the others already had their items and walked towards the front door to escape the chilled atmosphere. 

Ben took the opportunity to manage to squeeze in a small conversation with Rey. 

“I didn’t have the chance to say hi earlier,” he stood next to her. 

“What a pity,” she scoffed. The chauffeur handed her the carryon she was waiting for, not waiting a moment longer to leave Ben alone. But his luggage was handed to him shortly after. 

He followed behind her as she pulled the hard case piece behind her. Rey hurried to gain as much of a distance between them, not paying attention to the slippery foundation she was about to step in. 

Ben let go of his luggage and grabbed a hold of her waist before she would lose her balance and fall victim to the smooth and unforgiving ice. 

“As nice as your boots are, they’re not made for these conditions.” 

“You don’t think I know that,” she bit. 

“Just making sure sweetheart,” he chuckled, still not letting go of her waist. 

“You can let go now,” she wiggled in his grip. 

“A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice.” 

“Thank you. Happy?” she turned her head to look him in the eye. 

“Very,” he had yet to let go. 

“I think I can manage the rest of the way on my own.” 

“You sure about that?” 

She rolled her eyes and tried to get out of his grip. But before wiggle her way out of his arms, he turned her around to face him fully. She gasped as she placed her hands on his chest to regain her balance and took her bottom lip between her teeth. Oh how that tempted him. Watching her take her plump lip in between her teeth. Feeling the slight shiver in her hands as they were still placed on the pecs of his chest. It may have been a moment or a while that they stared at each other. Time was not of the essence.

“What now Ben?” She trembled. 

“We are here for five days,” he pointed out. 

“And?” 

“And on one of those five days, we _are_ going to talk. Just you and I.” 

Before she could get another word out, he released her, hearing the small exhale of air she withdrew. He gathered his luggage and left her standing there. 

Speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo we are now in Aspen and idk but altitude differences can really mess with people. ;)
> 
> I promise they will talk soon and Ben is also adamant on making that happen. hehe. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of foundational in the beginning and halfway through it switched up and also we got to see more of Ben's P.O.V. And man is he whipped... 
> 
> Buttt, I am thinking of going back and refining the chapters that are already published. The plot will not change, it's just adding a bit more oomph, but I am not sure yet. Anyways love y'all and I am going to try my best not to let you guys go through a long wait again! 
> 
> -XOXO
> 
> [The Dameron's Winter Home](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/180-Heather-Ln-Aspen-CO-81611/13996780_zpid/)


	11. Winter Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up my friends. We're finally headed places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go...
> 
> Also enjoy the mood board I created for the story, but never posted lol! 😙

They arrived a couple of hours ago. 

The air was crisp with a small bite in the air. Small tingles ran through Ben’s spine as he stepped out onto the small balcony that was right off the bedroom he was staying in. With a deep inhale, he could feel the freshness of the pine, of the air. And the scenery was a sight to behold. Everything was covered in snow. The trees were glistening from the sun peeking through the fluffiest, dreamiest clouds. 

It was breathtaking. 

“Ben?” He heard Poe’s voice from behind him. “We’re going to head into town in fifteen if you want to come.” 

“I’ll be down shortly,” he called over his shoulder. 

He felt Poe get near. Shortly stepping next to him on the balcony, overlooking the winter scene below them. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Why?” 

“You’ve been a little quiet since we got here. You’ve locked yourself in the room the past couple of hours; none of us have seen you.” 

“Just tired from the trip. Didn’t sleep much last night.” 

“Well, we will be downstairs in case you want to join,” he began to walk out of the room. “If you need anything, Ben, someone to talk to, I’m here for you.” 

The edges of Ben’s lips curved upward slightly,” Thanks, man. I’ll be down shortly.” 

Poe closed the door softly, leaving Ben alone once more. 

It was nice. Despite him wanting to be a part of the faint laughter and conversation amongst the others. It was nice to be alone. To admire the serene characteristics of the mountains. It was nice to be one with his thoughts and the clarity that a brief solitude provided. 

Winter was not his favorite season. But favorite or not, he remembered when he was a child how his mother stressed the importance of winter. Despite what is seen, the earth during winter was creating beauty that would be brought forth in the spring. 

Winter reveals what was once concealed. And his mother told him that in life one would go through winter seasons that were figurative. What was not faced would have to be dealt with, eventually. 

He knew that he had to fix whatever damage he had created with Rey. He had been concealing it for too long. Hiding behind business trips and cases. Merely keeping her in the back of his mind, in his subconscious. 

But now he couldn’t hide behind any of it for much longer. It’s a process. One that he needed to face or it will be a never-ending cycle of waiting in the bitter cold. 

  
  
  


****

  
  


Downtown Aspen is probably the most quintessential mountain town. It was as if someone held open the page of a travel magazine and this is what the perfect winter escape looked like. Everything twinkled as the dusk was upon them, as the sunset behind the white frosted peaks. Snow fell from the heavy clouds above, sprinkling the streets with small white kisses. 

It was perfection. 

“I don’t know about y’all, but I am in need of a hot chocolate,” Rose sighed. 

“Babe, I will get you one,” Finn gave her a small kiss on the crown of her head as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “But we need to eat first cause I am _starving_.” 

Poe had mentioned on the way into town that there was an Aspen staple that served great food and refreshing local brews. It was what the group needed. 

And the atmosphere was cozy. 

A mix of hardwoods, large glass windows, and a warm fire stressed the most stunning views of the slopes. The juxtaposition between the majestic white mountains and the modern structures that sat at the foot left Ben a bit speechless. 

Soon after, their table was filled with barbecue, the fixings, and pints of the IPAs brewed freshly in the house. It had hit the spot, leaving Ben sated from his defeating hunger. 

The rest of the dinner he said little, as did she. He would look over at Rey every chance he got, noticing how she would turn away quickly. Not wanting to get caught. Not wanting him to see the soft rosy tint that was gracing her cheeks, and it was not from the chill in the air. 

He too had to look away. He didn’t want Rey to see the smirk that was threatening to appear from her becoming so flustered with his attention. 

But he would continue to give her his attention. 

  
  


****

  
  


There was an itinerary set for most of the trip, courtesy of Poe. 

The agenda for today consisted of skiing or snowboarding, depending on the preference. Ben was more of a snowboarder. Nothing very jarring there. His parents had brought him to the mountains whenever possible, determined to get away from the Texan winters. If they could even be classified as winter. The only articles he had that kept him warm in Dallas did no favors when he moved to the East Coast. And he learned that the hard way. 

He remembered the way the frigid air nipped through his wannabe winter coat. And the way the low temperatures were unforgiving when it came to his boots that were much more suited for the fall than the winter. 

But he learned. He learned to prepare as a New Yorker would. 

It was simpler when he lived alone. In a city where he was on his own, where he could focus on his goals and focus on himself. 

But those days had ended. 

He now had responsibilities where he couldn’t hide in the comfort of his Manhattan apartment. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Poe nudged him playfully. They were sitting in the back of the van headed towards the slopes. They kept breakfast brief in order to get an 8 am start before the mountain resorts got crowded. 

Ben was looking forward to the rush that came from gliding down the mountains. Feeling the rush of the cool air as he zipped towards the bottom at varying speeds. 

“You going all black diamond on us?” 

Ben scoffed at his question,” I wish.” 

He was an avid snowboarder whenever he had the chance. He took lessons when he was a child, trying his best to master the bunny slopes. The first lesson all he mastered was the art of falling in a way that limited the soreness in the coming days. It took him quite a long time to successfully board down the mini slope without falling. And what a victory that was. 

But black diamond? Maybe someday. 

There is one thing that is crucial for a smooth boarding experience. Fresh, soft snow cushioned any fall. 

It was evident upon their arrival, the snow that fell from the night before was untouched. Ben knelt down and ran his gloved fingers through the snow and it was like baby powder. His glove was covered in the soft powder and to those who made winter sports their life, this was a dream. 

It made him crave the slopes. Made him wish he had travelled to the mountains more often to board and really master the sport. 

“Hellooo. Ben?” 

“Hmm?” He looked up at Poe who stood above him rather impatiently.

“Everyone is waiting at the lift. We’ve been paired off and you’re with Rey.” 

He was right. Most of the group had been already waiting for their ascent to the top of the slopes. He was keeping them from advancing. 

First it was Paige and Poe, then Rose and Finn, then Phasma and Hux. And lastly it left Rey and himself. The two of them stood in silence as they watched Phasma and Hux quickly sit on the moving ski lift. 

Ben had to learn to welcome the silence as it seemed that talking wasn’t really an option at the moment. But he longed to have a simple, friendly conversation with her. And he knew they weren’t at that level and wouldn’t be for a while. And it hurt him. How it hurt for him to feel like he was forbidden from speaking to her. And that was his own damn fault. 

He knew that Rey had told Finn and Rose. They were her closest friends so why wouldn’t she? And judging by the looks he got while he was around them, that was enough confirmation. And from the dinner that the Dameron’s held, when her mother came to her defense, as she should. Because he fucked up. 

Though this tension was only between the two of them, Ben feared that it could potentially overflow into some of his other relationships. 

“When was the last time you were up here?” He attempted at small talk. 

“We were here in February. We tried to catch as much of the final days of winter as possible.” 

Her tone shocked him. There was a little bite, but it seemed more sincere? He was quite literally dumbfounded as he expected her to respond back with a snarky comment as she had always done before. And he was at a loss for words. His lips parted and closed several times as his brain couldn’t formulate sentences. Couldn’t come up with the right words. 

Instead he nodded and settled for a silence that was not uncomfortable. But a silence that was once familiar. That was once welcomed. 

He took the opportunity to look over and watch as she marveled at the white masterpiece they would soon travel down. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips, they were mesmerizing. They were a natural shade of cherry, only dressed with a soft swipe of gloss. And how he was fighting the urge to find out if they indeed tasted of cherry. 

Ben found himself entranced with her in every way possible. She managed to make ski gear look ravishing, whereas others would look as puffed marshmallows. 

The ski lift was nearing the top of the peak. And Ben’s temptation to keep the two of them seated in order for him to admire her was strong. But she hopped off the lift before he could so much as utter a syllable. 

The smell of the pine trees was much more potent at the peak. Air was clear and the view was like no other. The peaks from the other mountains peered above the pillowy clouds. It was a sight that could not be truly appreciated from below. 

It was their turn to begin their descent. Rey didn’t need to be told twice as she positioned her skis. He came up to stand next to her, but off she went. 

Ben clipped his boot onto the board and followed her. She was so graceful as she zigzagged down the mountain, using the poles to guide her. She looked as if she were floating on air, not even making contact with the snow. 

And Ben was so caught in her movement. And he failed to notice a solid clot of snow that was waiting for him near the bottom of the mountain. The edge of his board banged into the block of ice and sent him airborne. It was a good thing that the snow was fresh as he landed on his back. Though the ground was soft, it didn’t cushion all of the pain. 

“Are you okay?!” Rey removed the skis from her boots before kneeling beside him. 

“I’m fine,” he groaned. Ben sat up, unclipping his snow boots from the board. 

“Here let me help you up,” she held her hand out and Ben couldn’t help but notice how one of his hands could dwarf both of hers. 

“That’s nice of you.” 

“I’m not cruel, Ben.” 

She helped him stand to his feet. And it was clear he didn’t need anymore help, but he held onto her hand. He ran his thumb across her knuckles, watching as her soft delicate skin raised with goosebumps. 

Her pupils grew in size and her eyes kept drifting to his lips. She took her lip in between her teeth, something she did quite often when he was around her. 

And Ben kept his eyes fixated on hers. He could’ve sworn he saw her take a small step towards him. And he took one towards her whether she did or not.

“Ben? Is that you?” It was a voice he thought, he would never hear again. He managed to tear his eyes away from Rey’s. 

“Bazine. What are you doing here?” to say he was caught off guard was an understatement. 

Their breakup wasn’t exactly a peaceful parting. They had been together for nearly 2 years and while she was an attractive woman, it seemed that their relationship was superficial. Ben tried hard to please her, but nothing seemed to satisfy. She voiced her displeasure often and he tried harder to please her in all aspects. Towards their two year anniversary, Bazine ended the relationship, claiming that Ben couldn’t fulfill what she needed. One of the main reasons she stayed in the relationship so long was because of his family. And though it may have stung, Ben was somewhat relieved. No longer wanting to prove his loyalty to her. 

“I’m here with my boyfriend,” she pointed to a man fixing his snow boots not too far from where they were. Ben supposed he was handsome. He couldn’t really see much through the goggles and other gear. 

“That’s nice,” he stated flatly. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me?” She was looking directly at Rey. 

“Oh. Umm Bazine this is Rey, Rey this is Bazine. My–“

“I’m Ben’s ex-girlfriend,” she interrupted. 

“Nice to meet you…” Rey hesitated. 

“I’m glad to see you have found someone,” her eyes focused on Ben and Rey’s hands. 

“Oh no! We’re not together,” Rey let go of his hand. Immediately, he missed the warmth of her hand. He missed her delicate touch. And though Rey was telling the truth, Ben wished he could pretend it was a reality for just a bit longer. 

“What a shame. Ben is quite the lover if I say so myself,” she smirked. 

Ben heard Rey’s breath hitch. Her lips parted slightly and her cheeks started to flush. 

“It was nice seeing you Bazine,” he walked away, leaving Rey and his snowboard behind. 

  
  


****

  
  


He was alone in his room. 

After dinner, Poe came to inform him that they would be going into town for a coffee or hot chocolate and some light shopping. But Ben declined. 

Ben wasn’t really in the mood. He ran into his ex girlfriend earlier and was a bit on edge. He hadn’t seen her in over a year, and of course he would bump into her in Aspen. Of all places. Ben knew she was not into any kind of sports. Truth be told, he could care less. As long as he wasn’t the idiot that had to deal with her bullshit anymore. 

One thing was for sure, Ben needed a drink. 

He was glad that everyone had left him alone at the house. While he enjoyed _most_ of the trip so far, it was the lone moments that he cherished the most. The moments where it was just him and his thoughts. 

There were a few bottles of alcohol left on the kitchen counter. Whiskey, vodka, bourbon, and wine. Something stiff was what he craved, so he settled with whiskey. A couple of ice cubes in a crystal glass with a decent pour of the amber liquid. He was sitting on one of the kitchen stools somewhat satisfied. 

“I thought I was the only one here,” he heard Rey from behind him. 

“Sorry to disappoint,” it was his turn to be snappy. 

Rey walked to the cupboard, pulling out a wine glass and poured herself eight ounces of the bottle of wine that was left open. Ben watched as she took a long sip of the deep red drink, leaving behind a tint of what had just touched her lips. 

“Look I’m not an asshole, so if you want to talk about what happened earlier–” 

“–I do want to talk. But not about that. I don’t care about my ex anymore, I’m over that.” 

“Clearly,” she began to walk away. 

But Ben was quicker. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and forced her to face him. Not to his surprise she gasped at the unexpected moment. His expression remained closed off as he focused on her and her alone. 

“We’re alone which means now is as good a time as ever.” 

“Just let me go, Ben.” 

“No. I need you to hear how sorry I am for what I did. I fucked up and I wish it never got to that point.” 

“You said this before. This isn’t exactly new information,” she managed to break free from his grip. She parted her lips as if she were to say more. But no words came out. Rey shook her head lightly, turning around to leave once again. 

“I had feelings for you too,” Ben admitted. 

Rey froze. He could see her fists clenched and her knuckles turning pale. 

“You what?” She turned to look at him. 

“I had feelings for you too. Back when you told me,” he continued. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me this? You chose to hurt me instead?!” 

He winced at that one. Because the truth was that he chose to hurt her rather than be honest. It seemed like the more logical option. The safer choice. But it turned out to be the most destructive. 

“Rey, you have to understand. You were my best friend's brother and I didn’t think that I could have feelings for you. And I was moving to New York and I didn’t want you to be tied to me.” 

She laughed. She was actually laughing. Ben didn’t have a right to be angry. He deserved everything she was giving. 

“That wasn’t your choice to make for me was it?” 

“No. And I’m sorry,” he grew closer to her. 

“Why didn’t you reach out to me afterwards? Try to make things at least a little better?” She snapped. 

“Because I couldn’t face you! I tried to block you out with school work and internships,” he admitted. 

“What about later on? You had so many opportunities!” 

“I know I did! But then I got my first job as an associate at a law firm. We all had this mentor, Alexander Snoke, and he made us block out our pasts to focus on our future. I was only there for two and a half years, but those years were so miserable. I was so focused on becoming a good lawyer and I hindered so much. I lost so much.” 

“You’re just making excuses. And it's pathetic,” she scoffed. 

And it was pathetic. He couldn’t face her. Ben had caused too much damage. Had caused her too much pain. Rather than try to face it head on, he kept running from her. Kept trying to find other things to occupy himself with. Until he was so used to keeping himself busy, that he only thought of her every once in a while. He thought blocking out his past sounded attractive, but it brought forth more destruction and chaos. 

“I know it is,” he was now in front of her. 

“You don’t know what I went through Ben. And you didn’t even care,” she hissed. 

“Of course I cared! It killed me knowing what I did to you. You have to know that. Every time I saw Poe and he mentioned you, I wondered how you were. Wondered if you were happy. Wondered if you had moved on.” 

“Ha! I did a pretty damn good job of suppressing my emotions. I made everyone believe that I was doing alright. _I was fine_. And then you came back and it was as if I had gone through it all over again.” 

“I know. And I’m sorry Rey. I truly am.” 

“I wasted so many tears, so many nights without sleep,” her eyes began to tear up. “I hated you for it!” They weren’t sad tears. They were angry. His heart ached as she took his shirt in her fists and the tears ran down her face. 

“You still have every right to hate me,” he whispered as he placed his hands on her waist. 

“I don’t know anymore!” She looked up at him, with the hazel eyes that he so admired. “I don’t know what it is, I feel. Or if I even feel anything.” 

Her eyes kept roaming over his face. Her fists still clenched in his shirt. Her tears were silently streaming, leaving a trail in their wake. And Ben was mesmerized by her yet again. Her beauty was not one that was fleeting. If anything, she grew more beautiful with time. 

He was unable to withhold any longer. He leaned down and pressed his lips where the tears had once been. She gasped lightly, but didn’t protest. She closed her eyes allowing him to relish in the moment. Allowing his lips to trail over her soft, porcelain skin. 

He glanced at her once more. And he went for it, placing his lips onto hers, already melting with the sensual feeling they offered. To his surprise, she didn't resist. Unclenching her fists from his shirt, she brought her hands to the base of his neck, tentatively, intertwining her delicate fingers. 

Ben fully expected to be shoved, kicked, or hit. He didn’t expect her to take his bottom lip in between her teeth, seeking entrance to something that he was so willing to give her. With a groan, he granted her what she wanted. He would grant her anything she desired. 

His hands moved and squeezed her perky bottom and they settled on the back of her thighs as he hoisted her into his arms. Rey gasped, wrapping her toned legs around his waist, and Ben took this moment to dominate the battle their tongues were fighting. 

This was the furthest thing from a gentle kiss. It was heated. It was angry. It was full of something that Ben couldn’t quite name. 

Rey moved her hands and pulled on his hair, scratching through his scalp. It seemed that she was using the strands of his silken hair for leverage, looking for something to pull. Ben groaned and moved to pin her against the wall. It was his turn to take her lip in his teeth. He tasted the robust and rich flavor of the wine she had been drinking earlier. Ben would forever think of her lips whenever he drank Cabernet and he didn’t mind one bit. 

The small whimper she let out caused Ben’s cock to harden, painfully so. He began to unzip the sweater she had worn without his lips ever leaving hers. Oxygen was fleeting, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the addictive taste of her lips. He rubbed his clothed cock over her clothed pussy, emitting moans from the both of them. The friction was unbelievable. He could come from this alone, without removing a single stitch of their clothing. 

“ _Ben. Ohhh…”_

He kissed down the column of her throat, palming her breast with one of his hands. He could feel her nipple harden through her thermal beneath his touch. He pinched the small nib through her lacy bra underneath as he continued to devour every moan that escaped. These reactions made his mouth water. 

“ _Yes…”_ Ben grew more aroused knowing that these responses were from his touch. He continued, hearing the small thump of her head as she arched off of the wall behind her. He couldn’t get enough of her small whimpers and moans. 

And he planned to elicit more. 

“Ben.” 

He kept ravishing her neck, kept leaving trails of kisses on her jaw. He couldn’t get enough. He was intoxicated with her scent. 

“Ben. Stop please.” 

He didn’t want to stop. But he listened. Ben looked at her and the sight caused the tightness in his pants to become even more unbearable. Her lips were swollen, her pupils were dark and blown wide, and her cheeks flushed.

“Can you put me down?” 

He nodded, setting her feet on the oak floors. Her fingers untangled from his hair and he missed the feeling of them slightly scratching his scalp. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to get carried away.” 

“We both did,” she muttered. 

“I’m sorry Rey. I really am. I just want you to forgive me.” 

“I don’t know if you’ve convinced me yet,” she sighed. “I just need a bit of time. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten carried away.”

She moved from where she stood against the wall, leaving once more like she had previously intended. Rey climbed the stairs without sparing a second glance, leaving him with only the sound of the door closing to her bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so THAT happened. 
> 
> Bazine probably won't make any more appearances, I just thought it added a little something extra and I wanted a reason for Ben to stay behind. It was like a rubber band. There was WAY too much tension and they needed to release some of it. And I was getting impatient because these two need each other! So I wasn't planning on writing that scene towards the end, but I just thought, 'eh why not!' ;) 
> 
> AND they finally talked and both got some more clarity. Though this obviously doesn't fix anything yet, it is finally a good stepping place. They will for sure have more conversations in the future!! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am still not sure what I want the final chapter count to be so don't worry! It won't be 15!! I look forward to continuing this journey with y'all! On to the next chapter! 
> 
> -XOXO


	12. A Chill in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!! I apologize if this chapter has typos. I was a bit excited to post this chapter so I hurried up. Things start heating up for these two and they talk a little more.

She could still feel the burn of his lips on her skin. The burn of desire that webbed through her veins. She had never had anyone elicit such obscene moans and whimpers. Had never had anyone really know her body’s wants more than herself. 

Rey had never been so pleasured, yet left so unsatisfied in her life. A true contradiction. 

Her body was still warm beyond comparison. She could feel the ache of desire continue to run through her. She had gotten a taste of something she didn’t know was necessary and now she had an itch that she couldn’t quite reach. 

She knew it was still just the two of them in the house. And oh how she was tempted to find out what else he could do to her, but no. She was not going to even entertain the thought even a little. 

And that frustrated her. And she hated that he had done this to her. She should’ve pushed him off of her the moment he placed his hands on her waist. The moment he pressed his lips to hers. 

But she wasn’t as strong as she thought she was. 

Ben made her thoughts go blank, her mouth run dry, and her breath hitch. And the worst part of it all, she let him have this affect on her. _Fuck._

Her room was an en suite, thank god, because a hot bath sounded lovely. It would give her a good reason to not leave her room. 

She stripped from her clothes as she heard the heavenly sound of water filling the tub. As she watched the steam rising slowly from the smooth porcelain. Rey dipped her right foot into the water and moaned from how incredible the hot water felt against her skin. She was immersed in warmth and goosebumps raised on her skin from a different type of heat.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands ran across her body, gasping as she pinched her nipples slightly before gliding down the smooth plane of her tummy, before touching her sensitive folds. Rey wished they were someone else’s hands, though she was not ready to admit it to herself. 

Yet.

•~•

_“How does this feel?” His voice low and husky, and his breath tickled her neck as he marked her skin with his lips. His arms wrapped around her waist, leaving behind traces as evidence that only he was allowed to touch her. She squirmed slightly and the water surrounding them splashed slightly, some of it falling over the edges of the tub._

_“Perfect,” she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. And her elbows were laying on his thighs. Rey was surrounded by him and yet she felt as if she wasn’t close enough._

_“And this?” He brought his hands just below her breasts and ran his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. His kisses on her neck didn’t stop. On the contrary, they grew more persistent. More hungry. She knew he would leave marks on her skin. Marks that she would be proud to see in the mirror._

_Rey moaned loudly as she gripped onto his thighs and her back arched off of his chest. And he continued to fondle her breasts. She was on the verge of overstimulation and was feeling the tears swell in her eyes from such pleasure. From such a perfect bliss. She felt his erection begin to harden and poke her in one of the cheeks of her ass. And she moaned at that as well._

_“What about this?” One of his hands left her breast and traveled down towards the apex of her thighs. The place where she wanted him so so badly. His fingers ran through her folds and lightly nudged her clit. She let out an obscene moan as he continued to glide his fingers, not quite letting them enter her body just yet._

_“Hmm sweetheart?” he mumbled against the crook of her neck._

_“Ben,” she moaned. “I need more.”_

_“Why didn’t you say so?” he murmured against the shell of her ear. He slowly pushed one of his fingers into her throbbing pussy. She cried out and her body arched off of his again. He pumped in and out slowly as he continued to ravish and fondle her breasts with his other hand._

_Rey reached her arm behind her and tugged hard on his hair. He grunted as he began to pick up the pace and added a second finger to stretch her even more._

_“Oh my God. Ben,” she sighed. “Keep doing that. Yes..”_

_“You feel what you do to me?” he was referring to his erection that was still nudging her ass. “You feel that sweetheart?” Rey whimpered at his comment._

_Ben began to pick up the pace. He was pumping his fingers in and out of her entrance with such a ferocity that she was unable to keep up. He curled his fingers towards the front of her walls, and once more, she arched off his chest and cried out his name. He moaned as he felt her pussy clench around his fingers, signalling she was close._

_He began to circle her clit with his thumb. The combination of his thumb circling her clit, the pumping of his fingers, and his other hand circling her nipple, left her breathless. It was absolutely delicious._

_“Ben I’m so close..”_

_“Let me have it baby,” his pace did not relent. The water sloshed around them and her moans grew louder and her hips bucked into his hand. “Let me have it.”_

_She felt herself rapidly going over the edge as Ben kept pleasuring her like she had never felt before. Rey shut her eyes and she cried out as her orgasm overcame her._

_•~•_

Rey’s eyes flew open as her mouth parted in a silent cry and she came down from her high. Her chest was heaving and she was out of breath. 

She groaned once she had come back down from her orgasm. Rey was fucked. She shouldn’t be having these sort of fantasies. She wasn’t supposed to entertain the thought of Ben giving her the pleasures she had been wanting for a while. But no matter how hard she tried, they still managed to formulate in her mind. 

Rey sighed as she reached for the towel hanging not too far from the tub. She dried herself off, pulling on her black lace bra and matching panties. 

Steam poured out of the bathroom as she opened the door to her room. She picked up the white plush robe and began to wrap it around her body. 

There was a soft knock as she sat at the edge of the bed. She ignored it, not wanting to really see anyone. Her left leg exposed to the cool air as she crossed her leg. 

The knock came again. 

“Come in,” she finally answered. She hadn’t looked up at the door as she heard it slowly open. But she heard the hitch in their breath. And she looked up to see Ben standing in the doorway. With the same hunger in his eyes from their moment downstairs. 

“What do you need Ben?” She watched as his eyes roamed her body. Remaining fixated on her legs as they peeked out from underneath the robe. 

With a growing boldness, she sneakily loosened the robe just a touch so the one of the sleeves can roll off her shoulder, and it gave him a small glimpse of the sensual black lace. She made it look effortless as she revealed more of her golden skin. 

“Ben?” 

He cleared his throat, trying to focus. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” 

“You already said that,” she shifted on the bed. And it pleased her to see his Adam’s apple bob as he tried very hard to remain focused. 

“Well I wanted to apologize again,” she could hear the waiver in his voice. She then stood and walked a few steps towards him. 

“Was that all?” 

Her robe was still wrapped around her, but it was slowly coming undone. Rey knew better than to allow Ben to see more than she was willing to reveal. 

He cleared his throat,”Umm yeah. That was it.” 

“Perfect,” she brought the sleeve back onto her shoulder and tightened the belt on her robe. “Close the door on your way out.” 

Ben’s mouth parted slightly as he nodded in agreement. He turned around, closing the door behind him. 

  
  


****

  
  


Rey sighed as she felt the sun peer through the windows of her room. It was only a few minutes passed eight and she can already hear the commotion the others were making downstairs. She wasn’t sure what time she went to sleep, but it was certainly well before the others had returned to the house. 

She was amazed by how early they were up, considering that they had probably arrived after midnight. 

“Might as well get up,” she mumbled to herself. Her slippers were at the foot of her bed and her white robe was draped over the upholstered chair in the corner of the room. She shivered at the loss of warmth from her goose down duvet. And her satin pajamas, though beautiful, didn’t provide much warmth unless she was wrapped in a blanket or her robe. 

The soft fabric was a welcome comfort as she wrapped the robe tightly around her svelte body. She opened the door to be overwhelmed with the bright light that flooded the rest of the house. It was uplifting to see the immense amount of light. 

“Morning.” 

Rey’s breath hitched as she slowly turned to see Ben emerging only a few doors down from his room. She was frozen in place as he inches closer and closer. Her legs were betraying her as they remained planted in the very same spot. 

Ben was now in front of her, staring intently into her eyes. His pupils were darkened. His lips were plush and pink. And she remembered the night before, when those very same lips were on hers. Roaming her neck, leaving traces of heat wherever they touched. 

He lifted his hand, and for a teeny tiny moment Rey wanted him to pull her closer to him by her waist, but he didn’t. Instead he brushed the loose hair from her face behind her ear. 

“I’ll see you downstairs,” he left. Rey would need a moment to compose herself. She was left with an excruciating want and a heat in her lower belly that didn’t seem to subside. But she took a few _deep_ breaths and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

“Hey sunshine!” Poe yelled as soon as she stepped into the kitchen. 

“Would you please shut up,” Finn groaned. He was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses that seemed as if they kept out all light that dared to penetrate the lenses. Beside him Rose giggled. 

“What time did you guys get back?” She poured herself a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar shortly after. Her body thanked her for the caffeine as she could feel the energy slowly run through her veins. 

“At almost 2 in the morning. Finn here went a little crazy with the drinks,” Hux chuckled as he took a sip of his espresso.

“Well you kept saying that I couldn’t hold my alcohol,” Finn rubbed his temples. Rey could almost feel his pain. She remembered the times she went to some of college parties and woke up with pounding headaches. 

“You obviously can’t because I am feeling quite swell,” Hux smiled widely to annoy Finn. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Ben spoke at last. He stood next to Rey, placing his forearms on the counter. She was breathing heavily through her nostrils. It seemed as if the warmth of his body was warmer than before. Her robe seemed too tight and her lungs needed more oxygen. 

“Well I was thinking maybe we could just have a chill day? Tomorrow’s our last full day and Paige and I planned snowmobiling for all of us.” 

“Perfect,” Ben looked at Rey before leaving the kitchen. Rey let out a breath that she hadn’t realized that she was holding in. 

  
  


****

  
  


Rey was content with just relaxing for most of the day. She went on a walk with Rose and Paige and it was mostly talking about potential wedding plans or small talk. Rey was definitely not going to tell them what had transpired between her and Ben the night before. 

They ordered pizza for dinner and everyone had been doing their own thing since then. 

“Rey?” She heard Rose knock. 

“Come in,” she replied. 

“The guys are playing pool in the basement so Paige, Phas, and I were going to get in the hot tub. Wanna join?” 

“I mean, why not since you forced me to pack my swimsuit,” Rey laughed lightly. 

“At least you might get the chance to show Ben Solo what he’s missing,” she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Oh gosh. Get out!” Rey laughed and threw one of her pillows at the door and Rose shrieked lightly as she quickly closed her bedroom door. 

Might as well. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out her red two piece. This was one of her favorite swimsuits, the bottoms were high waisted and extremely flattering. And the top was even better. It made it seem as if Rey had more cleavage than she actually did. And red looked perfect with her golden skin. 

She wrapped herself in her robe and tossed her hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs towards the hot tub in the backyard. Phasma, Paige, and Rose were already in the tub chatting. 

“Okay Rey. You did not have to look _that_ hot,” Paige pursed her lips. She was definitely a bit drunk from dinner. Rey remembered seeing her drink three glasses of wine, at least. And when Paige was drunk, no one really knew what to expect. 

“Red looks good on you,” Phasma added as Rey immersed herself in the steaming tub. 

“Thanks,” she smiled in return. 

Paige began to talk about the extensive house hunt. There was a home that Poe really liked, yet it was way too contemporary for Paige. And there was another that Paige loved, but it was way too traditional for Poe. 

“Why are men like this?” Rose groaned. “Finn and I sometimes can’t figure out where to eat sometimes and that’s exhausting.” 

“Do you win?” Phasma raised her brow. 

“Of course I do,” Rose gasped, placing her hand over her chest. 

“Then that’s all that matters love.” The four of them erupted in a fit of giggles. There was nothing better than sitting with a few girlfriends and enjoying each other's company. 

“So Phas. You seeing anyone yet?” Paige wiggled her eyebrows. And so it begins. 

“Oh God,” she threw her head against the edge of the tub. “Paige, I love you, but I am perfectly content by myself at the moment. You should be asking Rey that question.” 

“Wow. Way to deflect,” she narrowed her eyes on Phasma. 

“Are you Rey? Seeing anyone?” Paige turned her body to face her. 

There was nothing more that Rey hated than the attention being solely on her. It made her want to curl into a ball and hope that whoever was focusing on her would eventually give up. But she couldn’t do that. 

“No. I am perfectly content by myself at the moment,” she mirrored Phasma’s words. 

“That's good to hear. What about sex?” 

“Paige!” Rose covered her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Phasma only shrugged as if to say it was a valid question. Without a doubt, Paige always brought up sex whenever she was a little tipsy. That was about the only thing that was predictable. 

“What about it?” 

“Well, have you had sex recently?” 

Rey took her lip in between her teeth as she remembered the previous night. She kept replaying it over and over and over. If she hadn’t put a stop to it, it could’ve very well led to sex. Probably some of the best sex she had ever had. They hadn’t really removed any clothing, but the friction and the heat was good. _Way too good._

“Paige, are you horny?” Phasma blurted out. 

“Umm, no.” she stated as a matter of factly. 

“How much did you drink at dinner?” she shot back. 

“I’m not really sure,” she looked up as if she were thinking. 

“Does Poe not give it to you as often?” Rose teased.

Paige’s smirk said the opposite, “Well–”

“Please don’t answer that,” Rey held her hand up. “I really don’t want to know how much you’ve been fucking my brother.” 

“I won't say anything,” she looked at Rey still waiting for her to answer. In Paige’s defense, she was a bit drunk. And she would grant her the answer, no matter how much she wanted to refrain. 

“The last time I had sex was a few months ago,” she answered truthfully. 

“Was that when you were with Jeremy?” 

“Yup,” she pursed her lips. 

“I really liked him. He was a nice guy. Was the sex good at least?” The others giggled and Rey couldn’t help but laugh. Paige was no doubt a wild card when it came to her drunkenness. You never knew what random things she would throw out. But at least it was entertaining as hell. 

Phasma cut in,”Alright. I think that’s enough for Rey.” 

Rey gave her a thankful glance. But Paige was persistent as hell when she wanted an answer. 

“I’m just confused as to why they broke up,” she scrunched her brows together and tapped her index finger on her lips. 

“He was nice and treated me well, which is important, but beyond that? There wasn’t much there. It felt more of a partnership than a relationship. You know?” 

“I get it. I think?” 

Paige moved the conversation along when Rey wasn't really answering her questions to her satisfaction. She remained mute and just listened to the occasional conversation here and there. Phasma mentioned how she was investing in some new stocks that seemed promising. Paige was talking about how she envisioned her wedding was going to be and everything she hoped for. Rose briefed the ladies on the project her and Rey were about to start working on. 

But Rey? She remained silent. Not really wanting to contribute much to the chatter. 

“I think I’m going to head to bed. The lack of sleep from last night is really catching up,” Phasma quickly hopped out of the tub to reach for a towel. The last thing one would want is to be attacked by the cold air. 

“I am right behind you,” Rose hopped out next. “Paige c'mon let’s get some sleep.” 

“You coming Rey?” 

“Nah, you guys go ahead. I’m going to chill a bit more.” 

“Alright. Good night love,” Phasma went inside. 

“Night Rey,” Rose threw her a little wink. 

She was alone again. 

Rey enjoyed sitting in a hot tub during the winter. There was something about the warm water contrasting with the cold weather that left her content. It was like a random hot spring in the middle of a snowy tundra. In other words: bliss. 

It wasn’t often that Rey came to the mountains. Her family had tried to come every year, at the very least, when they got the house. But as time went on, they grew busier and busier. And Poe went off to college and it just wasn’t the same as spending the winter in Aspen without him. It was a bit lonely at times. However, those brief moments of loneliness made her cherish the other moments even more. It made her appreciate the fact that she did have a family that loved her and cared for her. She never wished for anything more. Never longed for anything. 

“Mind if I join?” Of course it was Ben. Out of all the people in the house, _he_ would be the one to disturb her moment of peace and solitude. 

“I don’t care,” she huffed. 

“That’s not what I asked. I asked if you minded.” 

“Ben, if you want to get in, then get in,” her response had a bit more snap to it than she anticipated. But whatever. It was already said. 

In her peripheral vision, she could see Ben take off the light jacket he was wearing. She picked at the cuticles of her nails to give her some sort of distraction from the one Ben was creating. And it wasn’t much use. 

He sat across from her, watching her intently. And with every fiber in her being, she couldn’t refrain much longer. His gaze was heady and alluring and all that left nothing to be desired. It was a gaze that made tiny, little sweat beads form on her forehead. Not from the piping water that she was currently sitting in. It was almost too much. Almost. 

In her defense, it was hard not to admire him. His physique was not the same as when she last saw him in high school. It was better. He was toned beyond comparison. A chizeled abdomen with taut pecs. Arms that looked as if they could carry whatever they pleased. And the width of his body was enough to cause her breathing to stutter. Once again, it was hard not to admire him. 

“How was your day?” That was certainly not the first thing she was expecting him to say. 

“Why are you asking?” It was the same tone as earlier. 

“God damn it Rey. Can’t we have one conversation without snapping?” He returned the same tone and it had taken her by surprise. 

“We’re not exactly at that place,” she responded just a touch above a whisper. It would have been easy to not hear the words she had just spoken. But Ben listened to every single one of her words. It seemed as if he lived off of them. 

“No. But we can try.” 

The only thing Rey could do was nod. She wasn’t quite ready to begin taking steps towards being civil towards each other. But at the same time, they couldn’t keep living in this state where the constant tension that was palpable. 

“So how was–” 

“Why did you work for Snoke?” she interrupted. 

“Getting right into it, I see.” 

“I’m just curious. You don’t have to answer. It just seemed like working at that firm made your life a living hell and I don't get how you would put up with that.” 

He sighed,”It did. My parents had warned me to be careful, but of course, I didn’t listen. I wanted to do things my way and this was the only way I thought I would be able to.” His eyes had softened as he continued,”Snoke made me feel seen, I guess. He said I was the best associate the firm had ever seen. He even gave me a nickname, Kylo Ren, and that I would be the future of the firm. 

But I began to lose sight of everything else. My relationships with my friends and family plummeted. I maybe talked to my parents once or twice during that time. Poe was a bit more persistent, but it was still not as much as before.” 

“Kylo Ren? What kind of name is that?” 

“It was the one I was given. It didn’t matter much to me as I was seen as superior compared to the other associates in the firm.” 

“So you chose the firm over your family and friends?” There was a sense of disbelief in her voice. 

“Pretty much. Snoke had told me that if my family and friends wouldn’t support me, it was best to cut them off. I was convinced this was the best place for me. And it was actually the complete opposite.” 

Rey could see his hurt, his sadness. She wanted to reassure him of the fact that he had gotten out while he still could. But she couldn’t bring herself to say those words to him. They were not in that space. Nor did she know if they would be able to be that open and honest for a very long time. 

“I see. What happened after you left?” 

“My uncle Luke had connections at another premier firm in New York, Pearson Hardman. I started as a 3rd year associate. It was like night and day.” 

“And how did Luke have connections?” 

“He worked at the firm. Sort of. He had his license, but it seemed more like a hobby than a career. About a year later he decided to move to Thailand. Something about wanting to reawaken his soul. We only talk to him about twice a year,” he laughed lightly. “You would’ve loved Luke.” 

She had only heard stories about his uncle from Ben, when they were younger. About how he used to go to the ranch his uncle used to own in Austin to horseback ride, or when they went to Hawaii to hike up Mount Kilauea. Based on what Ben had told her, Luke seemed more of the adventurous type. So it was a shock to hear that he even had his license to practice. 

“Oh,” a single syllable. It was all she could muster up to say. How would she respond to that? Or was there even a response? There wasn’t much else to say. Or maybe Rey just didn’t feel like saying anything else. 

But the silence was deafening. It was louder than if air was filled with chatter and all kinds of noise. And it seemed as if Ben felt the same. His gaze remained on hers. Though she attempted to look anywhere else but him, his gaze was like that of a magnet. Constantly attracting her no matter how hard she tried to repel. 

And she couldn’t handle it. 

She slowly rose from the water, feeling the chill in the air nip at her skin. She took a look at Ben and her heart stopped. His eyes turned dark and his lips were parted slightly as he took in the expansive skin that Rey was showing. Everything came to a standstill, because he moved slightly towards her. 

And she froze. 

She let him take her hand, guiding her back to where he was seated. Rey was standing over him as he looked up at her with the same hunger and desire as the night before. He brought his hands to the back of her thighs, guiding her to straddle his lap. And she did. 

His hands rested on her bottom, while hers wrapped around his neck. Ben just sat there and stared at her and began moving his hands up towards her upper back, then back down to rest on her bottom. It was such a simple gesture, but it caused her breath to hitch and her eyes to narrow. 

Rey gasped as he brought her even closer, where their chests were nearly touching. Ben studied her, as if waiting for her to push him away, but she couldn’t. And how she wanted to be able to push him away, but she couldn’t. It was the opposite. She was quite turned on and nothing had really happened yet. 

Then placed one of his hands at the nape of her exposed neck and he leaned forward. 

Ben’s lips brushed gently against hers as if to tease. But then it was no longer a tease. It was a collision. Much like the one from the night before, it was hot and heavy. There was nothing sweet or gentle. His teeth tugged on her lip and it was her turn to grant him the access they both wanted. 

It was a dance of their tongues and the pull of their lips that left her breathless. Her fingers tugged hard at his hair and he groaned deeply. Rey felt his cock begin to stir beneath her and that caused her to whimper. Almost pathetically. But that seemed to spur him on even more. Making the kiss grow hungrier and faster. 

He placed a rough kiss in the valley between her breasts. His lips hovered over the same spot and he looked up at her through the thick, dark lashes of his eyes. All she could do was breath. Or at least try to. With still no objection leaving her lips, he continued, pressing heavy and sensual kisses in the same valley. He peppered more of them across her collarbone, biting and nipping slightly, giving her a chill that was not from the cold air. 

He reached her left shoulder, and he tugged the strap of her top down her arm with his _teeth._ And oh how that turned her on even more. His right arm gripped her waist, keeping her in place, while his other hand pulled at the other strap of her top, not quite exposing her breasts to the cold air. He kissed the rounded tops of her breasts and Rey moaned. 

She felt as his cock grew harder and harder. It was rubbing gently over her covered pussy and it was a delicious friction. He continued to kiss the tops of her breasts and then just stopped. Ben sat back, just staring at her. 

“Tell me Rey,” he tried to steady his breathing. 

“What?” She breathed out. 

“Tell me what it is that you want.” 

“I–,” she was at a loss for words. “I think I should go inside now.” 

His expression changed. Ben fixed the straps of her top, bringing them back to the place they had been before and let go of his hold on her. And he nodded slightly before looking away as she removed herself from his lap and finally got out of the tub. 

Her robe was in a heap on the floor near the tub and she quickly wrapped her body in it’s warmth before rushing inside. 

Not sparing a second look at Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. These kids are obviously hot for each other. I mean how long is Rey going to deny that she has to hots for Ben? The girl is fantasizing about him and it was pretty sexy too. And she's such a tease to Ben after she gets out of the bath. I feel obligated to write a bath scene for later on when these two finally get it together. 🥵
> 
> And I promise no more teasing. The next time it’ll be for REAL. 😉
> 
> I hope you guys liked the chapter. I feel like this story is going to be longer than I anticipated, but that never hurt anyone right? 
> 
> I hope you guys are all doing well. Please let me know if you guys need anything or someone to talk to. You can message me at my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/highsandlows5)
> 
> Love you all!  
> -XOXO


End file.
